Extraordinary
by Mitrioselove
Summary: What if all your life you were ordinary? Always blended in? No one even paid attention to you? If you could change it would you? Follow Rose as she becomes extraordinary... Running away... Love... Fighting... Drama... ALL HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

_**Well here is my new story! I really hope you all enjoy it and get into it as much as I have! I am so excited!**_

_**All her life Rose has been ordinary. She has blended in. Lived her life in the shadows. But not anymore. Follow Rose as she becomes extraordinary. All human!**_

Extraordinary

Chapter 1

It's the greatest burden I can think of wanting to be extraordinary but being mind-numbingly sickeningly painfully ordinary

I lived my life based off this quote. I never could understand why, I didn't even want to change myself to make it not true. But I lived my life wanting to blend in. I would walk the halls of my school and wonder why I could never be like everyone else I saw walking around. I had to hide in order to blend in, because if I didn't things would not end up well. Everyone had a sense of self, you could tell who they were just by looking at them. But to the rest of the world I did not. I was plain Jane, even though I was far from it.

You see I've always had to hide who I am. Not because I want to but because my father says I have to. It is a matter of life and death, or so he say it is. I am nothing but ordinary. But no one will ever know that, they will always think I am pathetic, a loner, a waste of space. If they only knew it was anything but. All I wanted to be was everyone else. I wanted to fit in, but yet stand out. I wanted to be popular and have friends and have people remember something about me.

Take for instance Lissa. Popular, cheerleader, beautiful, basically a model and she dressed like one too. Her perfect long blonde hair and piercing green eyes showing everyone she was in charge. Her parents millions insuring she would never have to worry or do anything herself. By her side the high school jock Aaron, whom everyone knew she was just using. The kid never talked and when he did I swear it sounded like a monkey screaming, stupid to say the least. But they had their own little group and their very own followers. Mia who basically kissed the floor they walked on, Jill who would follow them around wordless, and Camille who just loved to point out everyone's "flaws".

Then there was Christian. He didn't even have a group. He roamed the halls alone wearing all black just screaming don't fuck with me. He is one of the few that would make any kinda of contact with me, even though it was banter and yelling most of the time. He tired to make a name for himself, he tried to fit in. But everyone saw who he was. His parents were dead, both murdered in a drug deal gone bad. Actually I'll get to that later that's another mess in it self.

Jesse the stuck up skater boy. He used his looks and stake board to get girls, though I was sure he didn't even know how to ride one. He tried to hit on me constantly, even though I was unpopular I had my looks but thats all these guys wanted to use me for. He was followed by his loyal dog Ralph who was even more ridiculous than his friend. Ralph was a nasty looking boy, who creeped everyone the fuck out, but Jesse and him somehow made a perfect pair, maybe it was because in the end they were both disgusting.

And then there was me. Rose. Rosemarie Hathaway, well at least that was my alias. Like I said I wanted to blend in, well I had to blend in. I could have used my fathers last name but the attention that would get me scared me. I stuck to the sidelines staying out of the way. No one really noticed me and I liked it that way. For the most part that is, deep inside I wish I was more, but I could never voice this, never do anything about it.

I had two loyal friends Eddie and mason. But they too were like me and never gave up too much information about themselves. When we talked it would be about things that meant nothing. From what I was able to find out about them, their families did business with my father. I think my father might have had them be my friends to keep me safe in a sense. It was annoying I couldn't even make my own friends he gave them to me.

We all attend this prestigious academy called St Valdamirs. It's suppose to prep us for the future and mold us into the leaders of the next generation. Honestly it was like a messed up reality show with a bunch of rich losers. Most would amount to nothing and live off mom and dads money until they would inherit their companies or just the money. That what my father told me I was going to do, he said with age I would take his place, and there was nothing I could do about it. My mother and him had never had any other kids so I was stuck in this life whether I liked it or not.

I didn't plan on doing such a thing. No I Rose was going to do something better. And I couldn't do it while being here. While trying to hide from my fathers name. So I Rose did the only thing I could think of, I ran away. I had to, I knew I was better than this life. I knew something out there was for me and taking over for my father was not it. I was born to be something better, to make a change in this world, and it did not involve my father's "business".

It wasn't as easy as it sounds, to run away. My fathers place had guards, or as he liked to call them guardians, stationed everywhere. They followed me around, everywhere. They dropped me off at school, and I knew they wouldn't leave. No they would watch me from the shadows until the end of the day when it was time to leave and go home. They stood at every door, every window, every corner.

To say my dad was paranoid was an understatement. But I suppose when you were in his line of work protection was key. And he didn't just hire anyone to protect him and his family.

No these guardians were lethal and extremely loyal. Most of them were from Russia, although I don't know why that was. Maybe Russians were scarier, I always thought it was cause they were freaken crazy. They may have been crazy but I will not lie a lot of them were amazing to look at. All tall dark and handsome. Though they did not do much talking. They treated me well and tried to be social but it was not part of their job description. They were meant to be lethal and scare away any problems. Which meant I spent a lot of time alone at home. They were everywhere, always alert, and never messed anything up/

So my escape had to be planned to perfection. I spent days mapping out this plan. Learning the guardians shifts and figuring out where each camera on the property was pointed to. Figuring out the perfect time and the perfect day. There was no room for mistakes this had to be perfect, and if I messed up it would cause me serious problems. If I was caught I would never get a free moment, I would be watched no-stop. I could not mess this up my future counted on it.

Wednesday came around and I was ready this was it, I was going to get out of this world and become the extraordinary individual I knew I could be. No more planned out lessons. No more times set up to eat and sleep. And best of all no more guardians. Everything would be so much better I just had to make it out without being caught. No problem at all, right?

I started my daring escape at exactly 45 minutes after I got home from school, knowing that at this time the guardians let down there guard slightly. Night time was when they roamed the most. I made it down the hall, down the steps and out the front door in record time. And somehow no one noticed. This was going better than planned. I made it to the edge of the property and swung my bag over my shoulder and climbed the fence. Which was not an easy task it took me about 10 minutes and I fell and hurt myself more than I thought I would.

My father never let me do anything that required any type of labor so this daring escape had me panting and gasping for air. The first thing I needed to do when I got out was start running, I definitely need to not be this weakling ever again. I couldn't even run away fast enough cause I was so tired. I knew this was a mistake I should have trained or something cause my lung already hurt like a mother fucker.

I found myself on the main road and thought what better time than to run, I had to start sometime. So I ran like hell. I ran until I couldn't breath. I ran until I nearly collapsed. I somehow made it to the train station and knew I hadn't made it yet. I needed to be on a train and gone and soon. I knew my fathers guardians were good and they would soon find out I was gone. I could not risk that time was not on my side.

I walked up to the counter to buy a ticket and was promptly denied. Apparently a 17 year old cannot buy a cross country ticket without mom or dads consent. Damn. This could not be happening not now this was going to mess everything up. I turned around and stared at the ground. What the hell was I going to do now? I couldn't rent a car. And walking or running would not get me anywhere fast enough. I had planned everything so well, and messed this one step up. I should have looked it up better. You have got to be kidding me!

"You look lost Rose". His voiced made me jump, and I thought I had been caught. Instead I turned around and stared at icy blue eyes and slicked black hair. Damn it!

"I'm fine. Go away." I said trying to shove by him. He was slowing me down. I totally did not have time for this.

"I can get you that ticket, I'm 18." He said with a smirk as he grabbed my wrist. I tried to pull away but like I said before I wasn't good at anything that required any type of labor. Once again I did not have time for this. I needed a plan and fast.

"Ok smartass so what? Are you actually going to get me the ticket or are you just harassing me like the creep you are?" He just stared at me and for the first time I saw something in his eyes. They weren't ice they showed some type of determination I never thought I could see come from him. It made me stop, it made me actually look at him and wanted to know what he was thinking.

"Look Rose I see what you're doing. You're trying to run away. And I can see why, hell I want to too. But do you really think you can do it on your own?" He looked even deeper to my eyes and was trying so hard to compel me to do what he wanted. But I was not certain what it was. Our past was rough, it was a sour subject, but yet we were so similar.

Christian and I had a past together, nothing romantic, and most of it was just insults thrown back and forth. But there was something deeper. Something I tried to forget I had ever learned but it was hard to not think about it while staring into those damn sad hollow eyes. Damn. I owed him. God damn it. Why did he have to do this? I guess I could use him.

"Fine you can buy me a ticket." I reached into the bag I had which only contained money. I could buy things as I went. I had more money in that bag then I would probably need in a lifetime but I had to make sure I would be all set wherever I would end up.

Christian only shook his head, confusing me. Why would he be saying no?

"No, no, no Rose. That is not what I meant. I'll get you a ticket if you get me one too. You'll need me out there. I'm coming with you." He said this while holding into my wrist even harder. He was trying to get his message across.

Hell no. This was not part of the plan. No way in hell, I couldn't stand him. I felt bad for him, but that only went so far. It was the pleading look in his eyes that finally made me give in. I had to make up for what my dad had done. I owed it to Christian to try and make things better for him. Even though I knew that this could go wrong. But looking further into his eyes I knew this was the right thing to do.

When his parents died, my father had taken over money wise the situation for him. He paid for school for him, his clothes, food and a place to live. But never made any contact with him. He left him to do everything else on his own, including raising himself. Most would think it's wasn't a bad deal. But his parents weren't bad people they didn't deserve what Abe, my dad did to them. No one deserved that.

Abe wasn't really a bad person. He caused bad things to happen but he did have a heart. He cared about his family it's why he kept us safe. But he also cared so much that he would harm anyone who got in his way and could hurt us. That's what had happened to Christians parents.

They really were good people but as my father put it they got greedy. And when they got greedy they tried to bring Abe down, and that was the wrong move. He set them up just like they had planned to do so to him. Except where they had failed my father had succeeded. They had tried to get the others to catch my father in a "bad deal", but my father never made those. When my father found out he turned it on them. In the end it was him or them. And my father always put himself and his family first, he would never let anything happen to us. So he did what he thought was his only choice in the end it was getting Christians parent to take the fall.

Thirty minutes later we were on our way. I stared out the window and said a silent good bye to LA. Even though I wanted to leave I would miss it, hell I was going to miss my family too, but I couldn't stay. I had to make something of myself. I was going to be the person I knew I was deep inside. I did not have to worry about my dad, or his reputation, I could be me. I had to be extraordinary.

_**OK... So I have bared my soul for all of you... Please please please let me know what you think! Reviews would be amazing... And if you like it review will make me post even faster!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you thank you thank you thank you so much to those who have reviewed... You have given me a reason to keep writing this story... Special Thank you to Roza M Belikov for not letting me give up... Hope you enjoy chapter 2!**_

Extraordinary

Chapter 2

Two years later...

How my father never found us was a pure blessing. For the first few months I found myself constantly looking over my shoulder, thinking every shadow was him or one of his guardians. Christian and I would never leave each others side, we would always be together. I was scared that I would be dragged back and punished deeply. And he was scared that if we were found my father would kill him. But in the end no one came.

Christian and I got our own place in the outskirts of Boston. There was something about this east coast city that just called to us. We knew we could get lost here yet make something of ourselves. We enrolled in school and graduated no one ever questioning anything about us. Which was a true blessing. We had decided we would tell everyone that we were siblings, but since we were so close to age we had to say that we were twins. Something we always laughed about since we looked nothing alike. But as long as people fell for it we did not care. It is what we still told people we were, it was better to keep the same lie and not fall trap when we messed it up.

We soon graduated and I was so proud of myself and even of Christian, we graduated popular and had so many friends. Everyone wanted to be like us and we never had to hide our personality or anything other than our families which was not that hard because they never defined us. It was an amazing feeling for the both of us to finally be excepted for the human beings we were. No one judged, no one pushed us to the side, and they wanted to get to know us.

Soon Christian got a job as a welder and was doing well. He got the job after he graduated and he was making good money. He had grown into a man I could really admire. I looked up to him, and he never failed in taking care of me. Our relationship had blossomed and I could not imagine my life without him. We may have not been biological siblings, but that did not matter to me, he was my brother in every sense of the word. I would truly be lost without him.

I on the other hand wasn't doing so well, I mean I was but not what I thought I would be doing. I worked for Daniela and Nathan, at a martial arts studio. I had no prior experience but they took me in anyways. Stating that I would be teaching little kids so it didn't really matter anyways. To my surprise I loved it. Over the last year I had actually started to get good at it. And the kids loved me. That is when I learned that I loved them loving me. I felt a sense of self with them, a self accomplishment, and I did know I was doing something I loved. I was well on my way to becoming the person I knew I was.

The other instructors took time to teach me everything they knew and I was becoming quite the badass if I may say so. When I left LA I had promised myself that I would learn to defend myself. I did not want to be a weakling. I started to run when we came to Boston. I would run until I could run no more, and soon knew every place worth going in this city. I was confident and I could finally feel like a real person. So maybe I wasn't some well known person but I was happy, doing what I wanted and people looked up to me.

"Do you mind closing up Rose? I got to get home and make dinner." Yelled Daniela to me one night.

"Of course! Mind if I stay and practice late tonight?" Even though I knew I did not have to ask, I stayed late almost every week night.

"You know you can come anytime, this place is yours as well" she answered with a smile and walked out. She was an amazing woman. She had taken me under her wing when I knew nothing. She was the reason I had this job, and the reason I felt so special. She was a loving caring person, and I almost felt like she was my mother. She would let me get away with anything. And she knew I was trying to learn new moves so I could expand my horizon.

Mikhail had taught me some new moves earlier that I just could not get and I was determined to master it tonight so I could show my students tomorrow. But after about an hour I was still not getting it right. I sighed in frustration and was getting ready to give up. Maybe there were somethings I could not do. But I thought with enough practice I could. Maybe I just needed some motivation.

"Your form is all wrong." I nearly jumped 10 feet in the air. I thought I was the only one left. Who the hell would be here at this time, it was dark out. Fall was approaching the city and everyone knew the studio closed before sunset. I so did not want to deal with some creep trying to hit on me, or worse trying to do something to me. Time to show this person who Rose Hathaway was.

I turned around expecting someone I knew but that was not the case. Standing there was a very tall dark haired, well god. Where the hell did he come from? I had worked so hard to always be on alert. Everyone always joked that I had a sixth sense and would never let anything get past me. I had to with all the running we had done. I could not let anything catch up with us. We had a lot to lose.

Instinct told me I should question him and ask him why he was here or at least say we were closed but I couldn't stop staring at him. He was freaken gorgeous and when he smiled at me I stopped thinking. I took in even more details. He had to be like 6 foot 7 inches. He was all muscle. Shoulder length brown hair and matching chocolate eyes. I was about to swoon. What the hell was wrong with me? He was just a guy.

"You know I could have attacked you by now. I thought this was a martial arts studio." He said with a smirk. This made me tense up and ready my answer. Who the hell did he think he was? No one, and I mean no one was ballsy enough to say something like that to me.

"You know it's rude to be where your not suppose to be. We are closed man." I crossed my arms around my chest. These last 2 years had been good for me. I had acquired an attitude and a hell of a personality. One that suspiciously reminded me of Christians. Although I would never tell him it would boost his ego and that is the last thing he needed.

" I didn't come here for a lesson little girl. Although maybe you could use one or two. That form is way off." He said with a crocked smile. His accent sounding oddly familiar but it was somewhere in my mind that I hadn't use in a long time. He continued before I could say anything."I'm the new instructor, Nathan told me he had told everyone."

How stupid could I be of course he was, Nathan had been bragging for a week now about how he had hired this kiss ass black belt from hell that would make business boom. And by this guys looks I knew we would be having a lot more female customers coming in. Great that would make working here even better.

"Oh well sorry. You just kinda barged in. And since your willing to give me a lesson how about you show me how it's done?"

He stepped forward and extended his hand. I looked over it and bended down to see under it as well as if expecting it to be a trap. It was something I was not use to... I mean I had not shaked someones hand in ages who the hell was this guy?

"Dimitri Belikov" he said proudly. Not that I minded I really was enjoying his confidence.

I extended my hand and took is outstretched one. And as soon as I did I did not want to let go. It was big and warm, though I could feel the calluses and roughness, but that made them even sexier. What the hell was this man doing to me. How could someone be this sexy and be legal?

"Rosemarie Hathaway." We stood there holding hands a bit longer than normal and we just stared at each other. And then it hit me, I knew that accent. I tried not to react there could be no way he could be linked to Abe. His accent was russian I had grown up listening to it my whole life. Why did it take me so long to recognize it. Was this it? Had he finally found me? I kept everything inside. Maybe I was over reacting and I did not want to scare this god away from me.

I swallowed my fear, if this guy worked for Abe he would have just thrown me over his shoulder and brought me back. Not gotten a job here and gone through all this trouble. I was being paranoid again, and it was a waste of my time. I was of legal age now, and nothing could make me go back. I needed to relax and just enjoy this man in front me of, and not make a fool of myself.

I took my hand back and motioned to the mats. He followed and showed me the move. I watched amazed at how smooth and graceful he made it look. I was impressed when Milhail had shown me but with Dimitri I was in awe. He looked like something out of a movie. He was perfect, he made it look so easy so smooth and I could not pull my eyes away from him. How could one person be so perfect.

He signaled for me to try and I being me, fell. Actually more like face planted and it hurt like hell. I had not felt pain like this in a long time. I usually learned well and it would figure I would fall in front of this man I felt my checks heat up as I blushed. And he just laughed. I got up and just glared at him. How dare he laugh at me? And better yet why was he not helping me up? Everyone who saw me fall would baby me, thinking I was small and breakable. It actually made me like him even more, he was giving me the benefit of the doubt that I could handle the fall.

"Try it again. But this time lean back a little more."

So I tried it again. Actually I tried it exactly 30 times before I finally got it right. I couldn't complain though cause I finally got it right! I was so excited that I started doing a little dance. This making Dimitri laugh even harder than when I fell.

And what a laugh it was it. It was like pure silk wrapping around you. I smiled and he then tensed up, almost like I had seen something I wasn't suppose to. That laugh was amazing, I wish it would never stop. I could not believe the feelings I felt. How could this stranger send such thrills through me? Was something wrong with me. I had never had any man make me feel this way.

"Well I should get going, my brother will be worried I'm not home yet and that he had to cook" I said while starting to gather my things. I had to get out before I made even more of a fool of myself, I could not scare him away.

"You have a brother?" He asked, but it sounded more like an interview question. Was he in doubt about what I said? Could he know I was lying? I was going crazy, there was no way. I was once again being paranoid. I could not mess up, and make this man think I was crazy. Or worse let on that I was lying just in case he actually knew who I was.

"Yea, we are twins. Though we look nothing a like." I said a little nervous.

"Well alright then see you tomorrow Rose." And he picked up his stuff and almost ran off.

_**So what do you think? I have decided this story is going to be rather detailed and descriptive... I hope I have satisfied you all! Review and I'll post chapter 3 quickly!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**OK I am beyond happy that I have 10 reviews, and and follows and favorites to this story already! Soooooo I have decided to give you another chapter. I apologize in advance if it takes me a while to post again, I will be going through emotional hell this week... So I thought I could use this as an excuse... Enjoy!**_

Extraordinary

Chapter 3

Walking home I kept looking over my shoulder I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being followed. I think Dimitri's russian accent was really getting to me. I had heard a lot of different accents since I moved to Boston, the Boston accent being the most prominent. It even fascinated me. Christian and I faked one in order to blend in. But never had a heard a russian one among this crowd. My mind kept wondering back to my family, and the men my father use to hire. I had to keep telling myself I was being paranoid. I would not still be here if he had found me.

If I kept being this paranoid I would get no where in life. I thought back to when we first got here, and everything made me jump, everything made my skin crawl. I had been afraid to go out, even to buy food or anything we needed. The only thing that got me through that was Christians constant words that everything was going to be fine. He did a lot to hide us, a lot to keep me sane. I found out rather quickly that there was no way I would have been able to do this alone. Having to look after your own back would have been hard and I would have been caught alone, seeing as I could not even buy my own ticket.

I sped up and made it home in record time. I opened the door and laughed at what I saw. Christian sat at the dinning room table staring at me with a pissed off look. I lived for moments like these. He tried to be all tough with me, but it never worked. I constantly did things to piss him off, small and big. There was something about him that just made it funny, and fun to piss him off.I knew what I had done, well not done, and I knew he was going to bring it up. But it was not going to do anything because I knew whatever it was, was already fixed and he just wanted to bitch to me about it.

"Guess what I came home to?" He asked me even though I knew he was not going to let me answer. "The apartment was a mess, there was no food in the fridge, and you left Max outside again." Just as he said his name Max walked in. He was our little whippet.

The cutest damn dog ever. I had made Christian let me get a dog after we found this place and I had to put up one hell of a fight to get him to agree. He said I would never take care of it, and well he was right. I only would play with max and forget to feed and walk him. I mean I would feed him sometimes but I mean there was two of us. I could barely take care of myself at times he should have seen it coming. Although he would never get rid of him he knew how much I loved the damn dog. The little guy slept with me. The dog loved me just as much as I loved him.

"Sorry sorry. I was running late. I had to get to work." Lame excuse I know, but I did not really have to try to hard with him.

"Rose that wouldn't happen if you would wake up on time." He sighed and then smiled. "Just sit down and eat your dinner it's getting cold.

Our relationship had started off horrible. We argued and threw things at each other all the time. We both had very strong ideas as to what we thought should be done, and since I had all the money I thought I should have all the say. But after a while we started to see that we needed one another. It's true Christian and I weren't blood related but in the time we had spent together we had become brother and sister. I do not know what I would have done without him, he had helped me so much. He had never faltered to keep me safe and he knew how to make me smile when I was sad. He had also figured out my insecurities and would constantly tell me he knew how well I was doing. I never knew I was a pretty girl until Christian told me I had nothing to worry about that I was beautiful. I had never had any man say that to me. He was an amazing brother, and I knew I had done right by letting him come with me.

We ate in comfortable silence, until Christian gave a small cough. He was trying to tell me something but couldn't seem to get it out. It must be something big because he usually just said what was on his mind. It is how we worked. But his look had me concerned and I once again thought about the Russian from work. I could not help but panic. Could something be wrong? Would he be telling me we had to leave this place I had learned to love. I needed him to tell me and fast before I had a panic attack and then nothing could save me.

"Spit it out man." I said wondering what had made this jack ass seem nervous. Please be OK. Please be OK.

"I bumped into someone from our past today." My heart dropped, my eyes widened and I inhaled a breath. No freaken way this was my worse nightmare come true. I was ready to hear the worse and held my breath.

"Don't worry it's not someone like that. I actually ran into Lissa Dragmir. You remember her right?" I couldn't say anything still a little scared. So I simply nodded. "We talked for a while seems like she's going to college here. Umass Boston. She seemed different. Anyways I asked her on a date. And well she said yes." He had rushed this all out. And stared at me waiting for my answer. It did not come right away I had to recap his words a few times in my mind to even begin to comprehend what he had just said, I thought my ears had heard wrong.

I couldn't respond. I don't know if it was because Lissa had been the pretty princess back in high school and I would have never pictured her talking to Christian let alone going on a date with him. They were total opposites, and I could not even see that they would have one thing in common. Had she really said yes to him. I also could not help but shake that this was someone from back home and this hit to close to feel comfortable with. I mean she was from LA too, what were the chances of this? A Russian and Lissa, this would end horribly.

"Like I said she seemed different. In a good way and was actually happy to go on this date. Rose are you going to say anything?" He waved his hand across my face. His icy blues eyes getting wider by the moment, he was looking for my approval and I knew I had to give it to him it was the least I could do. And so I finally spoke.

"I mean it's great you got a date. I mean epic I know I've been the only woman in your life and all." He rolled his eyes to this. "But don't you think this could end horribly. Her parents know, knew our parents."

He just shrugged and looked down at his plate. "I don't know she seemed to have run away from all that too." He looked up at me and seemed sad. "Her parents are gone." He left it at that and kept eating. I decided not to question him.

The conversation dropped and I just let it go. I mean I was almost 20 years old now. My father couldn't drag me home anymore. I wasn't under age. I knew Christian would protect me he would never let anything happen to me especially after everything we had been through. I smiled at him, and he returned the smile and got up to go shower and go to bed. I got up putting my dish in the sink and went to take a shower. Something told me I needed to take a hot shower and relax, I had been hit with too many things tonight and I could not freak out.

When I got out I finally took my phone out of my bag. I had 12 missed calls and 20 text messages all from one person. Adrian. He was Daniela and Nathan's only son. He smoked, he drank. And never worked a day in his life. He was cute so when he had asked me out I didn't hesitate to say yes.

I had never been on a date. Hell I never had anyone show any interest in me. So going out with him seemed like the right thing to do.

He was actually very sweet and caring. And constantly showered me with gifts. But our relationship was missing something. Something like a spark. I felt bad thinking this but I think I felt more for that new instructor that I knew nothing about than what I felt for Adrian. None the less I let the relationship continue thinking this was as good as it was going to get. I was lucky and he was a good guy, he had his vices, and yes when he was drunk he was a total ass. Ok maybe ass was a nice word when he drank he was horrible and would say things that hurt, but I knew deep down inside he was a good man. A possessive mean bullying man. I called him back and he picked up on the first ring.

"Hey there little ninja!" He yelled into the phone. He was always so happy to hear from me, and I felt bad once again knowing that I did not feel the same way.

"Hey Adrian. Everything ok? You exploded my phone." I said sounding annoyed which I was. He always called too much, texted too much. I felt smothered. I was starting to think he was a little obsessed.

"Nah just wanted to hear your voice." I could almost imagine him shrugging, laying back on his couch having a drink.

"Well I've got to go to bed I'm tired." I knew I should talk to him but in reality we had nothing in common. And usually the conversations were all about him. I was starting to want him to ask more about me, but he seem to think it was ok that everything was about him. He thought giving me gifts would make up for everything. I felt more like arm candy sometimes than a girlfriend. I knew he was nice and sweet and tried, but it was not that great when he drank a lot. He changed under the influence.

"Ok fine I'll let you go but you have to do me a favor. And you can't say no or ill show up at your place. Ok so how about me you and a few select people go to a club. I even got you a fake id!"

"Well it seems like I don't have a choice so sure, why the hell not. Good night Adrain." And I hung up. Sleep came slowly, and I knew why. I had to do something about Adrian he was getting attached, and I wasn't. I promised I would but I would break it off but would wait til after the club. That actually sounded like a lot of fun. Plus maybe I was not thinking straight about Adrian, I mean who else would want me this badly?

_**So what do you think? Review... Sorry about Adrian he will be a bad guy... But deep down inside he is good... Just issues you see! Review and maybe Ill post again this week.. But only if you review and do it well**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you all for the reviews! You are amazing... I am so happy you like this story! I am so sorry for leaving you hanging... I had a super super rough week! Here you go enjoy!**_

Extraordinary

Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning surprisingly early. Max curled up at my feet under the blanket. It was almost like sleeping with a person in the bed, this dog made me so happy. He didn't even look up when I got out of bed, he liked to sleep as much as I did. I took and shower, got dressed and took Max out and I even fed him. I know it was crazy, it was like I was turning a new leaf. Or maybe I was growing up and getting mature.

When I stepped into the kitchen Christian looked up in confusion. He checked his wrist watch and then the stove clock, then looked back at me. I knew why he was confused and just laughed. This was not common for Rose. I slept in. Made messes and never took the dog out.

"You know it's 6am right?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yea, I know jackass. I felt refreshed enough and got up. What ya making?" I said while leaning into him and sniffing the air. I loved that he could cook, because I sure as hell could not. He was a hell of a cook too. He had amazed me when we first moved in together. He could make anything and everything and it all came out amazing. It was a miracle I was not fat. Though I knew doing martial arts helped a lot with that. I also took to running every day since I left 2 years ago.

I ate breakfast with Christian for the first time in forever and he left for work. I tidied up the apartment and soon left for work. Surprising everyone there that I was 15 minutes early and I just smiled. I had no idea why I was in such a good mood, but something inside me told me today was going to be a good day. So I decided to go with it. It had been a long time since I had felt this way and I was not going to ruin it for myself. Or let anyone else ruin it.

I went into the locker room and changed, soon leaving to get my classroom ready. I had a private lesson until later when I would have my little kiddies. I found myself whistling and humming an upbeat tone. I sat in the middle of the room and started to stretch. I loved my job, it made me feel accomplished. I know a lot of people would not think it was better than what I had but I knew it was. I was myself finally, and I had done this all on my own.

"Someone is in a good mood" his voice wrapped around me and it finally hit me what I had been looking forward to. Damn it I had been excited to see him. I really hoped I was not blushing, even though I could feel the heat creeping into my cheeks.

"Just a good day is all." I turned and smiled at him. He took a few steps in my direction and dropped to the ground falling into the same stretch I was doing. He looked amazing this morning. He wore his hair tied back, but most of it did not want to stay in the tie. Black workout shorts and a black wife beater that would make any woman swoon over him.

"You know I'm new to this area and could really use a guide. Maybe someone to hang out with." Did he seriously just say that to me. I stared at him in utter shock and he chuckled. "I was wondering if you would you know want to be my guide?"

I looked around in shock again. Yea I was the only one in the room. This man was truly talking to me and asking me this. Maybe it was just a friendly thing, but then again there were plenty of other people that worked here he could have asked. And seriously hang out with him? He was totally talking to me. And this excited me, and then it hit me Adrian. Ugh. I may be indifferent about him but I would not cheat or do anything behind his back. I was loyal. Oh great I was a dog.

"I mean yea I could help you put. But I you know kinda have a boyfriend" I looked at the floor disappointed. I almost wish I had not had to say that. I wished I was available.

"Of course you do. Someone like you. Of course" he sounded as disappointed as I felt.

"But I mean I can be your friend right? I can show you around nothing wrong with that." I said hopeful and looked him in the eyes, smiling widely. Hoping he got the hint.

"Of course a friend. I'm sure you would be a great guide." And then he winked, and I nearly fainted.

"Well let me know when you're free." He handed me a paper with his number and I couldn't speak. He had planned on giving me his number anyways. I most definitely had to get rid of Adrian as horrible as it sounded. But no one and I mean no one had given me this feeling before.

I spent the rest of the day in a daze. Every time I saw him he would smile at me and my heart would melt. I couldn't tell if he was being sweet or simply flirting with me hoping he could win me over. Whatever the reason I didn't want him to stop.

My cell chiming brought me out of my fantasies. Ugh Adrain.

"Ready for the club tonight?" He sounded so happy. Of course a club and drinking would be something he looked forward to.

I had been excited to go before, but now I wasn't so sure. Maybe it would be a good way to break things off with Adrian. I mean this wasn't working anyways. And I wouldn't mind trying for Dimitri. As horrible as that sounded. But things were really not working I was in this relationship just to be in one. I knew it was time to let go.

So I got up and started to get ready after Adrain said he would pick me up at 9. I decided on a simple little black dress. I didn't want to give Adrian the wrong impression. Though when I saw his face I knew I had failed.

"You look stunning. Almost as good as Camille." What the fuck did that mean? He knew I hated her, and to say I didn't look as good or even better angered me. He did this all the time. Making me feel like some trophy he had won, just some arm candy. In a way that is what I was. He was sweet and caring, but Adrian lived to make his reputation better.

I put that pot to boil on the back burner for later. I could at least try and enjoy tonight. Dance drink and then break it off. I wanted to see my other friends and I didn't want to lose them. I only had Christian before Adrian and I liked having people to talk to.

The club was loud and smelled of sweat. But after the first 2 shots I couldn't even let it bother me. I danced and drank and started to let loose. And I soon started to actually have fun. I was on my way to the bar in desperate need of another drink. Maybe that would make this night seem a little better. Adrian was ignoring me at the moment. I knew he would come looking for me soon. He would need arm candy to show off.

I leaned around someone sitting on a stool at the bar and didn't spare him a glance. I knew better than to. If you looked at them they thought you were interested and I was not in the mood. I did not need Adrian coming and causing a scene as well.

The bar attendee was busy with someone else and I tapped my fingers impatiently on the counter.

"Here take this one, it's on me." A drink was shoved into my hand and I turned in the persons direction ready to tell them off but I stopped as soon as I saw who it was. I smiled and soon found myself placing my hand on his chest. Whether it was the alcohol or not I suddenly felt extremely confident in my action.

"You often stalk young girls at clubs Dimitri?" He smiled and looked me up and down. Sending shivers down my spine. But the look was nothing like what Adrian did. No he was enjoying the view but I didn't feel like a piece of meat because his eyes met mine quickly and stayed there.

"Just trying to help you out. Are you even 21?" He asked even though I knew he didn't care.

"Of course I'm here right?" I asked and smirked at him.

I was about to flirt some more when I was suddenly yanked to my right, I almost fell and landing face first into Adrian's chest. Oh hell no! He was not doing this right now. He was not going to embarrass me especially not in front of a co worker.

"What the fuck Adrian! What are you doing?" I yelled at him and pulled away.

"Claiming what is mine." He said this staring down Dimitri, and my anger boiled over. I was no ones property especially not his. How dare he. I only slightly saw the anger boil in Dimitris eyes.

"Excuse me but I belong to no one thank you. What the fuck Adrian this needs to stop."

"What needs to stop?" He asked switching his glare now to me.

"You... And me... I'm done. I can't do this anymore." I started to walk away but he yanked me towards him again. "Adrian I said no. This is done and it's over right now!"

Before I knew what was happened Dimitri was there. Pulling Adrian away. And he did not look happy. This was going to end even worse than I thought.

"I think the lady said it was done and that she didn't want you." The look he was giving Adrian made me shiver. And even Adrian knew better than to fight it.

"Fine whatever Rose you have no idea what you're letting go of. Ill make sure to tell mom and dad. Leave you both without a job." And he walked away. I would have to worry about that later. I knew better anyways, Daniela had told me before I would never lose my job of Adrian and I ended. She knew it was more of a fling anyways. She had told me to be careful.

I needed to get out of this place and fast. I made my way to the exit and felt someone following me. I knew it was Dimitri and took comfort in it. I made my way outside and took in a deep breath. It was still summer in the city but I knew fall would soon be coming, the air had cooled and I think I saw some leaves turning yellow. Everything in this city went by fast. It's part of why I loved it. I took a deep breath in and enjoyed the night.

"Thanks for helping me out. I didn't think he would ever do that." I kept my eyes closed slightly embarrassed at what had just happened. I didn't want to look weak, but Dimitri had saved me from a disaster. I would have had to call Christian and he would have flipped out even more on Adrian for what he had done.

"Don't thank me. I did what should have been done. Are you ok?" I turned to face him and smiled when I saw him.

I had not notice him as a whole but now that I did he looked great. He was in dark jeans and a blue button down that hugged his muscles and made me ache to touch him. I think I was even more drunk than I thought because I took a step forward and touched his chest again.

"I'm fine now. I just want to go home. Ill have to call Christian." He shook his head no at me.

"Don't be silly I will bring you home. I have my car here." I smiled even wider at that thought. There would be nothing better than having him bring me home. Well I guess I could think of a few other things. And I so needed that tonight. Although I seriously had not gone all the way with a man, I would not mind going with him.

Dimitri showed me to his car and even opened the door for me so I could get in. Something told me he wasn't just doing that to get me. From what I had learned about him so far, I knew he strived to be a true gentleman.

"So what were you doing at the club?" I asked breaking the silence.

"I was hanging out with some of the guys from work." His eyes on the road his face was emotionless.

"Oh aren't they going to wonder where you are?"

"No they seemed pretty busy. I doubt they will care."

"Oh" it was all I could think of saying. My drunk mind couldn't focus anymore.

"You know you shouldn't have been drinking. The drinking age in the US is 21. You're only 19." Dimitri said sounding like an old man and I laughed

"Well you did give me a drink so I'm assuming you don't really care that much." He laughed at this and shook his head.

"No, I guess not. You were being safe and all. Where do you live again?" I told him and we fell into a comfortable silence. He all too soon pulled up to my apartment building. I looked at the time and saw it was only 11 and frowned.

"Do you want to come up?" I asked looking into his eyes seductively.

"I don't think that's a good idea Rose." I looked away before he could see my embarrassment. Maybe he hasn't been flirting with me and I imagined it. I opened the door quickly and got out.

"Well thanks for the ride" I said quickly and slammed the door. I practically ran into the building feeling tears behind my eyes. I don't know why I had been so hurt by his rejection. He had been nice to me and that was all. Why did I imagine he liked me and was flirting.

I face planted onto my bed and soon passed out. I didn't even bother to take off my clothes. Tonight had taken its toll on me.

_**So what do you think? Does Dimitri like her and she's just being well Rose haha? Do you like it? Do you want more? Review people review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Alright so I am in a super super good mood today and wanted to award all you wonderful people with another update! Again thank you to all that follow and review all the time! You guys are amazing.. I write for you!**_

Extraordinary

Chapter 5

When I woke up the next morning I felt like a fool. I didn't have a reason to be so rude to Dimitri. And I wanted to apologize but I didn't work until Monday. So I was going to have to call him since I had his number. This was not going to be easy. I had a hard time admitting I had done something wrong. But I knew I had been rude. He had saved me from the mess that would have followed, and I should have been grateful. Gah! I was such a bitch sometimes, I had been around Christian for too long.

Being the coward I was I opted for a text. Because at least that way I would not have to hear his voice and feel even worse. That and maybe he did not want to receive a call from me. I did not want to push my luck. I liked him and I did not want to ruin a potential friendship. So like a coward I hit the send button, hoping that one I didn't wake him up and two that he would answer me back.

_So so sorry about last night. Thank you for helping me out._

I set the phone down and waited in hopes he would reply. Not even a minute later I got my response. I had to take a few deep breaths before I grabbed the phone. I was all kinds of nervous because I was afraid he would be mean, or reject me. Even though I knew he could never be mean. He was a nice man, maybe he would be OK with it. Maybe he did not even notice.

_Don't worry about it. I didn't mean to disappoint, I just would never want to take advantage. Let me make it up to you?_

Wait what?! Did this mean what I thought it did? He simply said no because he was a gentleman and I was drunk? And make it up to me? My heart fluttered in my chest. Was this going in the direction I wanted it to go? I was starting to freak out. What was I suppose to say back to him? I took another deep breath and ran my fingers through my hair. OK think Rose think. Something sexy. No something cute. No! What was I suppose to say. I just needed to be myself right? I wanted him to like me for me. So no hiding, just be me.

_Well aren't I lucky? How do you plan on making it up to me?_

I couldn't believe what was happening. I felt like I was on cloud nine. I walked into the kitchen looking for something to eat. I was slightly hung over, and I wanted to get rid of this quickly so I could enjoy this Saturday, Boston was being nice and it looked amazing out there. I wouldn't mind taking little Max on a walk. I bet he would be so happy to get out of the apartment.

"What's up with you? You look like a happy hot mess!" Christian teased as he walked into the kitchen with a smile that matched my own.

"I could say the same about you. How was your date with Lissa?" I asked pitching my voice up high.

"Actually it went great. We have another date soon." My jaw dropped and was rendered speechless. She gave him a second date. I suddenly felt so happy for him and jumped him pulling him into a hug. Causing him to laugh. This was one of those brother sister moments, that I secretly loved. I loved feeling this close to him, it was nice having him in my life. I was extremely lucky. And even though I did try to torture him, seeing him happy made me happy.

"Yea I kinda felt the same way." He sounded so happy. I would have never thought him and I would get this far into our relationship. "So what has you smiling so much? I know it's not Adrian that guys a douche. Have you broken up with him yet?"

"Actually I did last night. He flipped out. You were right I should have done it sooner. But Dimitri saved the day." Shit I slipped.

" God what did that ass do? I swear I will find him and beat the shit out of him. I can't stand his cocky ass." He stopped and stared at me and realization hit. He caught my slip. "So his name is Dimitri? Huh." He stared at me waiting for me to elaborate. I knew he was not going to let it go.

"He's just a friend Christian." I rolled my eyes and started to walk away when my phone rang on the counter and I lunged for it, and started heading to my room to clean up. I could not help the smile that formed on my lips.

"Just a friend my ass." Christian yelled after me, and I decided to ignore him as I flipped my phone open to see what the response had been. And I nearly stopped breathing.

_Can I call you? Texting seems so impersonal._

I texted back a yes, and soon my phone was ringing.

"Hello." I answered shyly.

"Hey, Rose. How you feeling?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Wonderful now." Oh how lame did I just sound. I needed to come up with better things to say to this man. But he rendered me retarded.

"Well that's good. I was worried about you last night. I was actually wondering if you wanted to get brunch tomorrow with me. And maybe give me a tour. I have to work today and I'm closing, or I would ask about going today." My mouth was hanging open. Was that a date? Say yes stupid. Say yes! Where the hell was my voice.

"YES!" I screamed out and instantly felt like a fool. Why did my mind and body betray me? You have got to be kidding me.

"Alright then I will pick you up at 11. See you soon Rose." And with that we ended our call.

I was grinning from ear to ear. Although I knew I could not get too excited, he may still just be being a nice guy. And could actually be just looking for a friend, a friend I was more than willing to be to him. I didn't really know how dates really went but I was hoping this is what this was, because well he was fucking hot. Not just hot of course, he was sweet and caring. No words could really describe him, he was just Dimitri.

I decided I needed to get out of that dress and clean up. The shower felt amazing, and I felt like I was washing off the rest of my relationship with Adrian away. I did not want things to end the way they did, but he brought it upon himself. I knew he could be a great guy, he just had to stop his drinking, and the drugs. Those vices brought out the very worse in him, and I just wish he could find someone who would give him a reason to stop. I now knew I was not that person and I would just have to let him work it out on his own. If I stayed I knew in the end I would be the one getting seriously hurt. He had never hurt me before but last night he pulled me away with the intension to hurt me. It scared me and I knew I now had to keep my distance from him.

I walked into the kitchen in hopes of catching Christian there and seeing how his date had really gone. Though I was not completely interested in his love life, I did like the fact that he was so happy. We had been carefree and happy when we finally settled here, but he had never looked like this. It was radiating through him this morning. And his happiness made me happy. Well even happier than I already was, and that was hard to top. But like I said before we had become close. And as of right now he was my only family.

"So, what did you guys do?" I asked while grabbing an apple and biting into it. He was going to have to give me the details, whether he wanted to or not.

"We went out to dinner, then walked around Quincy market. Talked a lot, and caught up with each others lives." He closed his eyes and I knew where this was going.

"She asked about why you left didn't she?" He simply nodded at me, crinkling up his nose. "And what did you say? What did she say?"

"I, well, kinda, sorta, but not completely told her the truth." I dropped the apple and my throat started to dry up. This could not be a good thing. This could ruin everything.

"It is not that bad Rosie girl. She was understanding. I told her I left with you, and she said she could understand why we did it, she said she wished she could have came with us. Apparently things got really bad back home. She came to Boston to get away, and has not looked back. She lost her parents Rose. They died, well they were murdered."

I did not know what to say to that. Even though Lissa had been miss ever so popular she never seemed like a bad person. She just followed a role that was placed in her hands and she knew better than to question it. Her parents were the sweetest people ever. My father had talked very highly of them, he said if there was anyone he could trust it would be them. And now I knew why Christian felt even closer to her, they both shared a tragic lost. But just like mine and Christians parents they lived that dangerous life and somehow dragged their kids into it.

"That's horrible Christian. Is she OK?" I was truly concerned, no one deserved to lose their parent, let alone have them murdered.

"She is doing a lot better. It happened not too long after we left. Apparently they were confused for someone else. A case of mistaken identity. But anyways she made sure our secret was safe with her. She also doesn't want anyone from back home to find her. Actually she asked if we could all hang out today. I mean if you feel up to it, or you know have plans with some you know guy?" He said the last bit with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"I should punch you for being such a shit head. No I don't have plans, not today at least." I started to walk away but he stopped me.

"So when do you have plans?"Leaning closer he put his chin in his hands and looked like a little girl waiting for some intense gossip.

"Tomorrow, he said he wanted to bring me to brunch or something. I mean he is new around here, and needs to get to know the place. Plus I mean everyone needs a friend right?" I asked trying to act like it was no big deal, because in actuality it could be nothing. He could just be being nice to a girl he works with, because he felt bad about her ex-boyfriend.

"Yea sure, friends. Anyways Lissa wanted us to go over to her place. Hang out, catch up, and have dinner. I was going to head over soon if you want to come." He asked me this like he didn't care what I said, but upon studying his eyes, I saw that he really did want me to come along. Whether it be because he was scared or because he simply did want us to act like normal young adults, I did not know. Maybe it was a mixture of both.

We had struggled a lot when we got down here. Yes, we were popular, yes we had always had friends since we started this "lie". But never had we actually hung out with these people. We had kept to ourselves, never wanting to let anyone in too close. Maybe it was time for us to let go of those fears. We had our own lives now, but somehow we always lived in fear. It was time to grab our lives and just run. Honestly there was nothing Abe could do now. We were both adults and he could no longer hold me back. So with that I nodded yes, and headed to my room to get ready. I was honestly very excited to see Lissa, Christian made her out to be a great person. And as cheesy as it sounds I had not had a female to really talk to in ages. This was a step forward and I loved it.

_**So what do you think? Like? Hate? And a "date" with Dimitri? Swoon! Also what do you think about Lissa coming back? Review people... I'm telling you I write for you I wanna know what you think and what you want!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**You can all thank a very persistent Roza M Belicova for this update. Also all those who reviewed for chapter 5... You guys make me sooooo freaken happy. Here you go chapter 6... **_

Extraordinary

Chapter 6

Lissa's place was amazing, to say the least. It made Christian and I's apartment look like a dump. Everything was clean and white, nothing out of place, and everything had a decorative purpose. I was scared to touch anything, let alone look at it. It reminded me of what I had grown up with, except this was more lived in. Upon further inspection I saw how this place belonged to Lissa. Pictures along the walls, a sweater hanging off a hook. I knew this was more than for show, this place was Lissa in itself. It showed her personality, her love of art, and her soft caring nature. It was quite amazing to see everything she had come together.

I will not lie, I was nervous about seeing her again. I was afraid something bad was going to happen, and I would not be able to stop it. I was scared she was going to tell on us, and lead my father right to us. That scared me more than anything right now, because even though I loved my father and my family I could not go back to that and inherit the family business. That business was not for me, and even if it somehow was I did not want it. I was scared Lissa would sell us out, maybe out of fear, I knew how scary Abe could be. And I knew he would do anything to get me back.

But after a short hello, and a quick hug, I was surprised when I felt at complete ease around Lissa. It was like I had truly known her all my life, like we could talk for hours about anything and nothing. I now knew why Christian was so drawn to her. She had a certain light to her, and I could see how anyone could simply give up everything and follow her. I would have never guessed this was the same girl I watched room our high school halls being the ring leader to the brat pack. This was someone I could talk to, someone who actually cared. I started to wonder why her and I had never been friends before.

I knew the answer all too well. I had to keep to myself, it was important to not be me, to keep to the shadows. Now being here at her place I was so happy I was out of the shadows and living in the light. This was so much better, and it felt good to just sit around and talk, and laugh and act my age. I knew this was the start of something wonderful, and I never wanted it to stop. This was something I had never really done. I wanted more of it, and I could only wish she felt the same way.

Christian excused himself to go to the bathroom, and I took this moment to further study Lissa. The last 2 years had been good to her. She was still thin, but not as thin as she had been in high school. This weight looked more healthy on her, made her look even more beautiful. She wore a pale pink blouse and white skinny jeans and had decided to go barefoot. She looked like an angel with her blond hair halo like around her face. I had to admit I was a little jealous of her, and suddenly found myself questioning the way I looked. I had never had too many guys show interest, I mean I dated Adrain yes, but I had never been approached by random strangers, or even looked at. Christian said it probably had something to do with all the baggy close I wore. I rarely dressed up, I thought I would look bad.

"I absolutely love that shirt... Where did you get it?" She asked with a smile forming on her lips. I was a little thrown off, seeing as her shirt made mine look like utter shit.

"Oh, This? Christian got it for me. A random feel better gift when I was sick a few months ago. It's L.A.M.B." I said looking down at it remembering the day he gave it to me. It once again showed me how far we had gotten. He tried so hard to make me happy and it filled my chest with a warm feeling.

"You guys are like the super pair of siblings. You guys have done so well for yourselves since you left. It is great to see it. And you look amazing Rose. You must workout all the time. You must tell me how you get so tone. I could never get my skin to tan so well." She stopped and looked up towards to ceiling fan. "I guess it's cause I spent no time out in the sun, this whole college thing is overwhelming. You know I have like no friends here. And not to sound all pathetic having you guys over has been the best thing to happen to me in while."

I saw a small frown cross her features. I could only imagine all the pain she had gone through losing her parents. Not only that her brother Andre had been hospitalized for going insane after watching what had happened. She was truly alone, and I could now see the sadness in her eyes. It made me want to hug her and tell her everything was going to be OK. I stopped myself seeing as this had really only been the first time I had actually talked to her.

What caught me off guard was how she described how I looked. She seemed just as in awe with my looks like I did with hers. Which was crazy because girls killed to have her model figure. I was curvy and sometimes it made me feel fat. Though I knew that was crazy, I worked out all the time. I knew if guys actually saw me they would drool, but that scared me more than not being looked at. I found comfort in hiding, and I think that is why Dimitri scared me, because he seem to like me the way I was.

"You know, I know we do not know each other well. But if you need to talk I'm here. I haven't had a female influence my same age in a long time." She looked up and her smile came back and the shining glint was back in her eyes.

"Thank you so much! That is the sweetest thing anyone has told me in a long time. We should hang out just us two sometime. Oh go out to the spa and shopping it could be so much fun. Have drinks and a sleepover. This could be great!" She was bouncing in her seat and I could not help but laugh at her excitement it was slightly contagious.

"Whoa whoa there Lissa, I don't know if you should do that all with Rose. She prefers fighting and sleeping instead." He looked at me and winked. And I just wanted to slap him right there.

"Lissa really that all actually sounds amazing. I spend way too much time with twinkle toes over there... I need some female influence in my life. I may have even picked up his hygiene habits." I laughed at this but Christian just glared at me.

I suddenly felt like I was surrounded by family. I know I had only really known Lissa for a day, but I already knew I liked her. I knew we could be good friends, and that she would be someone I could lean on. Other than Christian I had not had that in a really long time. And not to mention Lissa and Christian looked great with each other.

They looked completely different. Her with her pale blonde hair, green jade eyes, slender body and pale skin, while he was black haired, icy blue eyes, tanned skin from working outside all the time, though that tan was never there in high school, and he towered over her. I knew she would be good for him, and he could be good for her too. They both shared a similar sorrow of losing parents, and they had both been labeled something they were not.

We had an amazing dinner, which she cooked with Christians help while I looked. And we all too soon said good bye, but not without Lissa planning our next meeting. I left her place with a smile on my face, and my loving brother did as well. We walked in silence as we both took in tonight. I knew he was thinking what I was thinking and I knew it had to do with how wonderful it felt to have Lissa come into our lives. I knew that girl was going to hold a piece in both of our hearts.

When we were almost home Christian grabbed my hand and started to lead my out to the charles river. We walked along the bank and he looked like he wanted to either ask me something, or say something. To this day he still had a hard time opening up to me, well about the big things, like his feelings. I was about to make fun of him but decided against it. I gave him time to think it over and come to me when he wanted to. I sat on a nearby bench and looked at the water with the gorgeous full moon up ahead.

"Do you think she could really like me?" I was startled by the question, but I was even more so by the look on his face. He looked scared and nervous and it broke my heart. Christians confidence was not the best, though I thought he had nothing to worry about. I had to admit he was a good looking guy. And I watched girls stare at him all the time. I had even seen him deny girls before.

"Yes, of course. She would be crazy not to. You're good looking, caring, sweet. A great guy overall... When did you become such a panzy?" I padded the spot next to me, and he sat down.

"Thanks you always know how to make everything better." He pulled me close to him and I put my head on his shoulder.

These moments were rare between us. We spent a lot of time, arguing, bantering and bickering. It was all in good fun and we never meant what we said. But we never really showed hurt or confidence issues with each other. We both knew we had them, but we never brought them up. We were trying to grow out of it. Both knowing we got it from how we grew up. I was so happy we had gotten away.

"I am so happy we felt." I just had to say it out loud.

"Me too Rose, me too. Best decision ever to annoy the fuck out of you" We both laughed, and he got up and extended his hand to me.

"So tell me about this Dimitri guy. And don't say its nothing I know he has caught your attention." He gave me a stern look to let me know I was not getting away with brushing it off, and I simply rolled my eyes.

"I don't know. He's just different. I have not known him for too long. And well it's more of a crush. You know? I don't even know if he likes me. I mean I think he does. But he simply could just be being nice to me." He stopped in front of me and caught me by surprise when he grabbed my chin and made me look him in the eyes.

"Rose if he doesn't then he's insane. You're beautiful, charming, and amazing. Come on let's get home I have something I got for you.

We quickly made our way home, and I won't lie I was excited. Christians gifts were always amazing in some way. And usually clothes, and great clothes. It was clothes I wouldn't get for myself. Clothes I was scared to wear, but he would always let me know it was made for me. He opened the door and ran to his room.

"Here. And before you say how not so manly this is, know that Lissa helped me picked it out. Though you must admit I have pretty good taste." I took the box and squinted my eyes at the box.

I tore it open and pulled out a hunter green cashmere sweater dress. It was gorgeous, the fabric was incredibly soft, and I could just picture it caressing my skin. And I could not help wondering what Dimitri would think about it. The only other dress I owned was the one I wore to the club. And even though it hugged my curved I knew this would look a million times better.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU! Its gorgeous." I hugged him and went back to hugging the dress. He simply laughed.

" I thought maybe you could wear it when you see Dimitri. Give you something nice, so he can see whats really under all that martial arts uniform." Christian although sounding like a big ole softy was truly the best. This was beyond thoughtful of him. I thanked him about a million times but he just waved me off.

We soon parted ways and I made my way to bed. I was excited about the date, or maybe not date with Dimitri tomorrow. Either way I knew I would just enjoy myself. Enjoy making a new friend. Enjoy someone elses company. I mean how bad could this be, go out with him eat brunch. This was amazing and nothing was going to ruin it.

_**So what do you think? Will it go right? Will it be a disaster? Is Dimitri just being nice? And what about the story? Review please you have no idea how much they mean to me!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Wow once again thank you all! You are amazing!I really and I mean really enjoyed writing this chapter I hope you guys are as amused with it as much as I am! Thanks for all the ideas.. keep them coming!**_

Extraordinary

Chapter 7

Am I having a wet dream. I mean I know I was dreaming about Dimitri, but it had been nothing erotic. We had simply been walking on the beach, holding hands talking. But yet I felt something wet, something slimy on my face. My eyes shot open and I was met with dark brown eyes, a panting tongue, soon followed by a low bark. Damn Max! That dream was turning into something, did this damn cute dog have to wake me up like that, and now I had to do extra facial cleansing to get the dog drool off. But how could I get mad when he was so damn cute.

"Morning Maxie baby." I patted his head and he wagged his tail.

I was thinking about just rolling over and going back to sleep when I saw the alarm it was 1030. Shit shit shit! He was going to be here soon and I had not even showered! I would need make up and to do my hair and get dressed. I did not have enough time. I thought I was going to have a panic attack. Why had I not set an alarm last night? I knew how much I slept. I knew I would not wake up on my own. Better yet why had Christian let me sleep in?

I shot out of bed and tripped into the bathroom, I practically got in the shower half dressed. I scrubbed and bubbled up my body and hair in record speed. I turned off the water only to notice I had not rinsed the conditioner out of my hair. I turned it back on but the water was now freezing. I had to keep from panicing further. There was no way this was going to ruin my day. This was small, and would not upset me. I soon got out and dried off and started to work on my hair. I applied some make up and slipped on my dress. I thought I had done this all so quickly but another glance at the clock told me I had gone 20 minutes longer than I tried.

I ran out of my room, ready to find Christian and tell him I was going to wait outside, when I ran into the living room to quite a sight. There sitting on the couch side by side was Christian and Dimitri. Christian was still in his Pj's and kept fiddling with his hands while Dimtir was doing the same. It was actually quite funny. Until I heard Christian speak.

"So where are you planning on bringing my sister?" He asked this with spite in his voice. Oh I was going to kill him.

"Umm brunch. Near the harbor." Dimitri answered confidently though, and this made me smile. In the end I knew he would win in a fight and Christians threatening tone meant nothing. I decided to end it before they decided to man each other up.

"Hey I'm so sorry I'm late. I woke up, well late." I slightly laughed and looked at my feet. Which reminded me I had no shoes to wear with this dress.

"Wow, that's a really nice dress. Looks great." Dimitri said while I noticed his eyes slightly widening.

"Oh, Rose you left you boots in my room, let me get them." I had no idea what boots he was talking about, but I shrugged it off as he got up to get said boots.

I was more caught up in Dimitri. He looked amazing. He had on a pair of khakis, a green button down that matched my dress perfectly and some nice leather shoes. And to top it off he wore his hair loose. He looked amazing, and I could only hope my mouth was not wide open. Before I could say or do something stupid Christian ran back in and handed me a box I had never seen before. In it was the most amazing knee high leather boots. I stared at him and he shrugged.

"Well you two have fun, I'm going back to bed. I have to enjoy my day off."

I put the boots on, and then dared a look back to Dimitri. He was watching me. Quite intently if I may add. I glanced away and gathered my purse up, hoping I had not forgotten anything and headed to the door. Dimitri on my heels. I opened the door and tried to let him by first but he was thinking of doing that with me so we ended up bumping into each other and we both let out a "After you".

"You go out first I have to lock the door." I really hoped I had not sounded rude. Damn had I already ruined this date, or not date without it even starting.

"So where are we going?" I asked in hope to defuse any tension.

"It's a surprise, as long as that is fine by you." Dimitri looked at me to make sure I was fine by this and I was more than willing to let him surprise me. Adrian had never planned anything spontaneous before.

"Of course lead on." He ushered me to his car and once again opened the door for me first before heading to the drivers side.

"So tell me about yourself Rose." Dimitri asked in an attempt to not make this awkward with silence. But I did not know what to say. I would have to lie about certain things and something about him made me not want to. I had told Lissa the truth and I wanted to do the same with him. But I could not shake his Russian accent off just yet.

"Umm. Well you know. I live with Christian." Hmm duh Rose what the fuck are you doing. "I mean you know where I live." Yep, I officially had been rendered stupid.

"It's OK. I'm nervous to. It's never easy opening up to new people." Dimitri glanced my way and gave me a reassuring smile.

"Well OK then. Let me try again. I'm Rose Hathaway. Orignally from Los Angles, California. My brother and I moved her to get away from the shitty lives we lived. I love my job. My dog Max. And doughnuts. Chocolate glazed. I love running. And I usually am never on time." I rambled this out and soon had run out of air. I took a deep breath in and looked at him he had a small smile on his face still. "How about you? What is there to know about the mysterious Russian that is Dimitri Belikov?"

"Well, I am originally from Russia. You guessed right. I left to get a better job, than what I had. Though I don't know if I have completely done that. I have 3 sisters. And as lame as it sounds I lived with them, my mother and my grandmother up until a year ago. I must I also do love my job. I like running to. And I am always on time." He looked at me and his amused eyes made me laugh.

After that conversation went easy. We talked about everything and anything. Again I felt that comfortableness I felt when I was with Lissa. Like he could be someone I could trust and be a good friend with. But I did hope it moved onto more than just friends. He was amazing. And hot, did I happen to mention how hot and gorgeous and sexy he was? I'm sure I must have. I had also noticed his smell. Something I had not noticed before. It was intoxicating. I believe it was just simply aftershave, but unlike Adrians overwhelming cologne this was soft and it wrapped around me like his laughter.

"Well here we are I hope you like seafood, and the aquarium. I looked up some places around Boston but since I don't know it well I was hoping this was fine." He helped me out of the car as he said this.

"Oh no this is awesome. I love seafood. And its great here actually. You've never had seafood til you have had New England seafood. Annnnnnnd I have yet to go to the aquarium here actually."

"Well then we can start our tour of Boston on a good note."

We headed to the restaurant, and stopped briefly to enjoy the view. The Boston harbor was wonderful. The salt in the air felt great on my exposed skin. I got caught up in the moment and stared to lean on the rail, what I failed to see was the small creature that had claimed it as his spot as well. Before I knew it a mad, and I mean bad little grey squirrel was squealing and lunging at me. I could not hold back the scream that left my lips. This catching Dimitris attention and he ran to help me.

Only problem was I had started to run away and he ended up tripping me, and since he was trying to fend off the squirrel I landed on my knees, scrapping the skin and causing another scream to leave my lips. I was so emabrasses and I knew my cheeks were flushed in red. I could not believe he had to see that. I could not believe that had to happen now. And I had ruined my knees, I am sure that I looked horrible now.

" Are you OK Rose? Did it bite you or scratch you?" I was expecting him to laugh for leave me there but instead I saw he was truly concerned. And that made me laugh, not because of his concern but because the situation was now funny. Like serious who gets attacked by a squirrel.

"Why are you laughing?" Dimitri was beyond confused now, he helped me up and I still was laughing.

"I'm sorry it's just that like seriously who gets attacked by a squirrel?" And I burst into another laughing fit. Dimitri finally let out a chuckle now seeing the humor in the situation.

"Come on let us go eat. We should leave it be before it attacks again." He put his hand on the small of my back to usher me and I nearly died right there.

We ended up being seated right next to a bay window so we could enjoy the view even further. We both ordered and just stared out the window. The ocean was nothing like the west coast here but it was amazing in it's own way. I had learned to enjoy that freezing cold water, and seeing it gave me that at home feeling.

"So what places do I have to go to since I am now living here?" Dimitri asked as his attention was brought back to the table by the salads now in front of each of us.

"Well Quincy market, its right down the road, there are shops and stuff there. And Faneuil Hall is near that. Oh and the pubs and bars new Fenway park are amazing. You should see the Red Sox too when its baseball season. I mean everywhere is awesome here. Newbury St for shopping the gardens are near there. OH oh oh and the Art Museum and Science Museum are awesome if you're into that kinda stuff." I was so excited to tell him about all the places I loved. I was also becoming very animated in my talking I was about the tell him about spots around the Charles when my hand snapped out and I knocked over my water, having it land all over Dimitri's lap. You have got to be kidding.

"OMG I am so sorry. Geez. OMG!" I shot up and started to pat down his lap.

"Rose really its OK." His voice seemed amused and I was slightly confused until I took in the predicament we were in. I was on my knees in between his legs patting away at his crouch. My eyes got bigger and I started to get up but fell back onto the waiter who was carrying someones order. Really? Really? Was life this cruel.

"Are you OK Rose? I'm sorry sir, I'll pay for that." I wanted the ground to swallow me whole right then. What else was going to go wrong. This was a disaster. He was never going to wanted to ask me to go anywhere with him every again. I was never this clumsy. I never had this many bad things happen to me. I did not think this day could get any worse.

Then suddenly I was aware of how close Dimitri was to me. He had leaned in to make sure I was fine and he was mere inches away from my lips. And I swear he was leaning in, and I even found myself leaning in closer. Maybe today would end up being a good day. Maybe he saw through all this and liked me too. Maybe everything would work out and we would just laugh about today on our next outing. He leaned even closer and I stopped breathing.

"Oh Dimka, is that you?"

I should have kept my mouth shut.

_**Sooooooooooo... I know I know! You guys all should know who that is! So what do you think? Who is it? And what do you think is going to happen? Review... And review a lot... I'm going to need extra motivation to finish up chapter 8!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Wow just wow you guys always blow me away with your reviews and love! Thank you so much... Just for that here is another update! Enjoy**_

Extraordinary

Chapter 8

I guess it should have not surprised me that the day slowly got worse and worse. I should have known the moment I woke up late, and had made Dimitri wait for me to get ready. Or maybe I should have known the moment someone like him asked me to hang out with him. Guys like him do not like girls like me. I was being ridiculous to think that this was even date, and seriously had I really thought he was going to kiss me. Like I said before someone like Dimitri did not fall for a girl like me.

He was handsome and sexy, and way too good for me. He just needed a friend to hang out with, someone to show him around in an unknown place. And I clearly was the least threatening. I mean he must be like 7 years older than me, it would be my guess, he doesn't look old, but he is mature. He acts mature, he's a gentleman, and his looks are no looks a boy could have, no this was clearly a full on man, and a man that in no way shape or form wanted me.

"So how do you two know each other?" Turns out that person that interrupted what I thought was a wonderful moment had been Natasha. Apparently they were great friends from back home, in Russia. Natasha, or as she asked me to call her Tasha, was a slim pale woman, with black straight hair, and eyes that looked way too much like Christians. She was beautiful, and also could not shut the fuck up.

"Oh well you know we work..."

"Oh work? So you're co workers, that's so nice of you sweetheart to show Dimitri around." She rudely interrupted. I wanted to let her know that this had actually been his idea, in hopes to maybe get it into her thick skull that maybe just maybe we had been on a date but stopped myself by looking down at my plate. I still did not know if this was a date, and the fact that Tasha had joined us, I was beginning to think this was all one big mistake.

"Well, actually we were more like hanging out, just us two." Dimitri said this and my head snapped up. I know I did not know much about men, and their logic but that was a dismissal in its true form. Maybe just maybe he too was hoping this was a date too. Or maybe he thought Tasha was being annoying too. And maybe he wanted her to go away so he could tell me everything he felt. Or maybe most definitely I was over analyzing this and was just making things up in my head that I wanted to be true, and I was going crazy.

"I can always join you know, it could be the three of us. I haven't been to Boston either. I would love to see the sights." Was this woman clueless? Was she seriously thinking she could be the third wheel. And that is when I saw it, she raised her gaze to look at Dimitri and I saw the lust in her eyes, she wanted him. She was practically begging him to let her join, and right then I even knew he could not resist her pleading look. I mean the woman was gorgeous, she was slim and tall, any mans dream. She was like a model, a model that no one could say no to.

"I mean of course, as long as Rose doesn't mind, being you know a tour guide today. I mean she's was bringing _me _out." He looked at me and I did not understand the look, he looked mad. Was he mad at me, was he trying to tell me something? Did he not want to drag her along and was trying to get me to say I was tired or something. It is times like these that I wish I was more aware of social cues. I mean I could not be rude to her right, that would look bad.

"Oh but of course. Mose what do you think, could you take me too." She had puppy eyes, damn puppy eyes, this was a grown woman.

"Rose." Dimitri and I both said at the same time, the least she could do was get my name straight. This woman had to seriously be joking right.

From what I could gather Tasha was either stupid or very very smart. It was obvious that she had feelings for Dimitri. She was not good at hiding it at all, her eyes gave it all away. I suppose you could say she was someone who wore their heart on their sleeve, but it was fucking annoying. I had no idea what Dimitri thought about me, or if he even liked me. But this woman was not making me think I had the in. Dimitri was a nice guy, he kept talking to her, and tried to include me but it was not that easy. Tasha would always bring something up that I had no idea about.

I very reluctantly agreed to give them a tour. She would not shut up about it, and I soon just decided to give in. I was mad at myself for it, I had told myself I would never do anything again unless I truly wanted to. I was going weak again, or maybe it was because I could not bare leaving Dimitri alone with her. I would much rather suffer through this tour with her than let her have her way with Dimitri. Because even though I might not have a chance with him, I was not going to leave the door wide open for this damn annoying woman.

So I being the wonderfully polite woman I was said yes. I felt like I had to, just to prove to her that I was not backing down. I was not going down without a fight. Even though I had no idea if what I was fighting for wanted me to fight. But I had let one too many people win in my life before, without even trying to stop them. When I left I said I would end it all, and this was my way of sticking behind my cocky words. But was it worth it when I did not know if he even liked me.

I was starting to get sick of all of this about 2 hours into walking around and pointing things out. Tasha kept finding ways to touch him, or brush up against him. She was trying way too hard, and was winning. I had no idea what I was suppose to do to fight back. I know I was glaring and rolling my eyes but they seemed to go unnoticed. I was only achieving in pissing myself off. I did not want to see this, hell I longer wanted to be here.

"So Rose where are you from?" Tasha asked while once again batting her eyes in an attempt to look cute, did I mention she was failing. She just looked pathetic.

"From here. My brother and I grew up here." I answered and quickly looked away. My life was not a topic I wanted to get into. Especially not with this damn fucking evil woman. I knew she was trying to find a weakness and let Dimitri see that I was not worth his time. That and I could not let anyone else in. I had already told Dimitri more than I had ever planned on.

"Do you live with your parents?" I did not like her prying but I was not going to let her see that she was getting to me.

" No my brother and I moved out as soon as we could and got our own place." I wanted to stop talking about myself.

"So do you still have contact with them, your parents I mean." She slowly put her hand on Dimitri's forearm and I swear I saw him trying to pull away.

"Ummm no. We kind of fell out of touch. You know we never saw eye to eye. It is why we left."

"Oh well yes of course, that happens when you are young. Sometimes you mess things up without thinking you did and you cannot go back and fix them. They could get worse you know." She said this to me and stared me down. What the fuck was she inferring. She was starting to spoke me. This was the feeling I feared, it made me feel like I had been caught with my hand in the cookie jar, when I myself had bought the cookies.

"Well yes of course, maybe some day I will contact them and fix it all, but until then, I will keep giving you this tour." I needed to change the topic and fast. "So what did you say your full name was?"

"Oh Natasha Ozera." I swear her smirk got evil. I knew that last name. It was one I had not heard or even said in a long time. My heart started to pound in my chest. It took all my might not to react. I simply nodded my head and continued walking. I needed to find a way out of this tour and fast. I could not stay near her anymore and now it was more than just because she annoyed me.

"So how about you Tasha, why are you here?" I tried to ask nicely but it came out as a snear.

"Oh, business you know. Got to go where the job tells you too. I could not give up this one job, it is way too important to mess up. Something are worth giving up a lot for, but in the end you have a job to do, and if the boss says jump, well you job." She directed her answer at Dimitri and I saw him tense up. I needed to know what was going on here.

"Who do you work for." I asked truly wanting to know the answer.

"Oh no one to important. I am just their personal assistant, and they need me to make sure the job here is getting done." Her smile returned and she started to walk away from us, saying something about needing some clothes.

Dimitri caught my arm as I was about to follow her, and pulled me towards him. "I'm sorry about Natasha, she's strange. She means no harm though."

"I know it's fine. I mean you got the tour too." I tried to pull away but he wasn't having it.

"She's my ex." He looked me square in the eyes and willed me to understand what he was saying. But I was not getting it. Was he mad that his ex was stalking him, or did he still harbor feelings and was trying to tell me that nothing was going on between us.

"OH yea. I mean of course." I knew I was blushing but could not tell if it was from anger or embarrassment.

"No, no. Oh god no it is not like that Rose. She follows me everywhere. I don't know how she found me here. I thought I had hidden well." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in. "I am sorry you had to go through this."

"It's ok comrade. I can deal, although I would like to go home soon all this walking is making my knees hurt even more."

"Of course I mean we need to get those cleaned and bandaged well." He caught on and saw his way out. Too bad Tasha knew how to use that to her advantage when we told her we were leaving.

"Oh no you're tired." She frowned. "Well it is ok... I guess I could go home too. Dimka can I bum a ride? Maybe we could catch up more?"

"Umm well I can give you a ride, but you said you lived in Brighton. Rose lives closer to me so I will drop you off first. I suppose some other time." His tone had indicated that he was apologic but his eyes said something else. I knew Dimitri did not live that close to me and dropping me off first would be the fastest route.

We got into the car and Dimitri made sure I got the front seat. He seemed to be driving rather fast, trying to get rid of Tasha quickly. As she got out of the car she glared at Dimitri.

"I know I will see you again." It was not a request either, it was a promise. Dimitri sped up and headed in the first direction he could, and it was not towards my place. He seemed to be lost in his own world. I decided to give him his space and let him think. I do not know how I would react if I just spent a whole afternoon with an ex I did not like, or that was stalking me. I know if Adrian did that I would be pissed, annoyed, and overwhelmed.

Dimitri pulled into a parking lot to an apartment complex that was not mine. I was a little confused when he got out of the car and signaled for me to follow. I got out of the car and was a little nervous, where was he taking me? Could I trust him? I barely knew him. But something told me if I just asked he would tell me.

"Umm where are we?" I asked and was mad my voice did not sound as confident as I hoped it would be.

" Don't worry Rose, this is my place. I did not want to bring you home to your brother with those knees like that, he may not let me take you out again if I do. This is my place, but if you don't feel comfortable we can go." He looked back and smiled at me. Christian knew I was with him. So I knew he would not do anything.

"OK fine, but no rubbing alcohol, that shit hurts." He laughed at this and took my hand in his and led the way.

His apartment was actually what I was expecting. It conveyed a lot about him, and I really liked that. It was super neat, organized, and held such warm colors. I could almost imagine spending a lot of time here relaxing. It was inviting and calming and felt like a true home. It was not as big as Lissa's place but still bigger than mine. But it was modest, only holding items that looked like they meant something to him. Pictures place in just the right spots, of those I assumed were his family since they looked so much alike. Books everywhere, and last was the smell. It was amazing, and it was all Dimitri.

"Here sit let me get the first aid kit." I did as told and waited, and just enjoyed the beauty of this place.

"Let me see those knees." He kneeled down next to me and slowly took off my boots, and slid my dress slightly upward so he could get to all the scratches.

He worked silently, and I was in a daze. His hand on me were amazing, they slid on my skin softly and gently as he cleaned and bandaged me. I never imagined someone so big and muscular could be so soft and gentle, it was amazing. And the feeling I felt was so new to me. I felt tingles in place I never thought I could, and I could not look him in the eyes. Did he know what he was doing to me?

"OK all set, lets get you home before I can never take you out again."

He led me back out and drove me home. I was in a state of an amazing high. He touched me, he brought me to his place. He was only a pure gentleman to me. This was beginning to be more than a crush for me. I Rose Hathaway was falling for a complete stranger and I was not afraid of it. I wanted it. I loved this feeling, I had never felt this amazing. This complete. This extraordinary. It was too bad that I would have to kill this mood as soon as I got home. Because I had to tell Christian about Tasha. There was no way I could avoid it. Ozera, that last name, that damn last name. Ozera, it was Christians last name.

_**So what do you think? Reviews people? See what some good reviews can do! **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Amazing! That is what you all are! 12 followers now! Over 50 reviews! Wow Im am wow! Thank you all for your support... enjoy this chapter from Dimitri's POV! Surprise!**_

Extraordinary

Chapter 9

Dimitri POV

What was I doing? I must truly be going off the deep end. I was now not listening to direct orders, I just could not get myself to do it. I had come here with a file in my hand and a job to do. And I never and I mean never not completed a job. I prided myself on getting the job done and getting it done efficiently. I never got reprimanded, never did anything wrong. I was seeked out because I was the best of the best. You hired me because you wanted the job done right the first time. And the man who hired me meant business, I gave him my word to bring back his precious gem. I left knowing what had to be done, knowing I could not fail. I would not fail.

But now that I had everything where it was suppose to be I did not want to do it. I could not do it. Something about this whole thing felt wrong, and if there was something my mama taught me it was to go with my gut. So it was time I listened to it, I Dimitri Belikov, was no longer following orders and I was starting to really like it.

I had broken all the rules to this mission the moment, I walked into the marital arts studio. I did not want to follow anything the moment I laid eyes on her. The moment I started looking at her I wanted to walk out and say I could no longer do this. I had never seen anyone so beautiful. I never believed in love at first sight, and I kind of still don't but I will not lie when I say there was definitely a connection. Everything about her cried out to me.

After only a few days of talking to her I knew I was not going to do my mission. And it was not because I couldn't it was because I wouldn't. I now knew why she had left, she left to get away from her families name, I could not blame her either. I had found out Abe wanted to train her to take his place. Why any father would want that life for their daughter was beyond me. I would never do that to my children. Yes, my guardian job had been passed down in my family but I willingly took the job. I willingly wanted this life. Seeing Rose and her life I knew she wanted what she had made for herself. The mob life her father wanted her to live was not right for her. In a way it was evil to force her into it.

I promised myself to get my act together, but after what that bastard Adrian did to her, I knew I had to stay around to keep her safe. I nearly killed that fucking idiot with my bare hands, which I could do in mere seconds. No one and I mean no one treats a woman that way. Anyone can ask my father when I beat the living daylights out of him as a teenager. He thought he could boss my mother and sisters around treat then like dirt. Well I showed him that he was not the only man in the house. I still took over his job when he died but only because I had no other career and this way I knew my family would always have money.

Now I do not know how safe my family was. I slightly regretted bringing her on that damn date. I knew Abe would soon find out that I was stalling. He knew how well I worked and being here already for almost 2 weeks I knew he would start to ask questions. He had called me the moment I dropped off Rose I knew Tasha would not keep her mouth shut. I spent about 20 minutes convincing Abe that it had all been part of the plan. He finally hung up but told me if I wanted to play he would give me a month to get her home. He did not know where she lived though, that was the least Tasha could do. She was mad at me for leaving her but not mad enough to disclose my location.

Tasha had been a weak moment. Age was not on my side and I believed I would not get too many more chances to find love and start a family. When she had shown interest I had jumped in without thinking. I soon found out that we had nothing in common. She loved to shop and gossip, and hated working. She was also far too possessive for me. Always asking where I was, when I would be home, who I was with. Her jealously went too far, and she would follow me on jobs. Making me lose money and employment. I had to let her go or I would lose everything I had worked for.

To say she took it badly would be an understatement. She destroyed my apartment, my brand new Dodge Charger, and everything else she could get her hands on. I had to move far away from Russia to get away from her. But she always found me. When Abe called me offering the job I thought it would be a great escape. Away from Russia in California, but I had been so wrong. When I arrived at the home Tasha was standing by Abe's side. Apparently she was his new assistant and had told him about my amazing skills at finding people.

I tried to say no to the job just because of her, but the look in Abe's eyes told me to deal and get the job done as quickly as possible. I started looking for her and was amazed no one had found her. They did not exactly live off the radar. They had used Rose's alias last name from childhood, Hathaway. It was her mother's surname. And even better both Christian and her had used it. Everyone seemed to know them as brother and sister. They had a whole life lined up and were actually doing very well from themselves.

When I saw where she worked I could not help myself trying to get a job there. I don't know what pushed me to do it, it was something I never did. I never wanted to get close to the target, I went in got them and left. But my grandmother told me I should. She said something amazing was going to happen. I now know I should have not listened. Because my grandmother was talking about finding someone I could relate to, someone I could talk to, someone I could someday fall in love with.

Ever since I laid eyes on her, I could not look away. I was digging a very deep hole and could not find a safe way out. Although I was not scared. I wanted to see her again, get to know her better. She was amazing, beautiful, funny. She was extraordinary. And our nearly perfect date had been ruined. I knew Tasha had done it on purpose, how she found the location I have no idea. I would bet she simply followed me, and her jealousy kicked in the moment she saw Rose.

Rose. Rose. Rose. I now needed to keep her safe. I had to keep her safe, if her father got ahold of her, her life would be ruined. She deserved better. And now Tasha. She was going to ruin everything. I knew Rose recognized her last name. It was Christians last name, and Tasha was a distant relative. Though I knew he had met her on several occasions. He would have no problem recognizing her. Before his parents died Tasha would visit regularly she even forced me to go once or twice, though I never met Christian personally, thank god, cause he would recognize me.

Our date had gone so well until it was ruined. I kept calling it a date in hopes that it really was that. I did not even know if she liked me. For all I knew she just thought of me as a friend. She kept quiet a lot during times I thought she would say or try to do something. But I had to keep telling myself that maybe she did not know what to do. From what I had gathered Adrian had been her only experience with men. I just could only wish she had not given herself to him. That thought angered me and made me want to go find him and beat him senseless.

She looked amazing. Our plans had been ruined by Tasha, but I was glad she did not leave me alone with her. In a way it made me think she had been fighting for a chance with me. I do not know what possessed me to bring her to my place. I thought maybe it would show her I was interested, maybe she could see a part of me not many see. She did things to me though. I told her about my family, about myself, and I was not scared to do it. I had never opened up so much with someone. It was like I could not hide myself from her. It was scary and exhilarating at the same time. I could only wish that after today being ruined she would want to see me again.

I was brought out of my inner ranting by my phone buzzing. I opened it and smiled it was a text from Rose.

_Hey maybe next time I can give you a better personal tour.- Rose_

I could not help the huge grin that crossed my face. She was so innocent, but yet sexy and alluring. I wanted to answer back of course anytime. But I knew I would have to keep my distance, at least for a little while. I did not want her to be mad at me or think I was no longer interested though. I was caught between a rock and a hard place. I had to get rid of Tasha before I could see Rose alone again. So I simply answered the nicest way I could, but yet pushing back a next date.

_Yes, that would be great. But I am going to be busy this next week. Maybe afterwards?- D_

Yes a week, I needed a week and I could get rid of her. I knew the Tasha situation would take some time. I needed a plan to get rid of her. And I knew just how. Abe would not be happy knowing Tasha was in the way of finding his daughter. He would make her go back, but I had to try to make her go back on her own. My phone buzzed again in my hand and I knew I had answered right.

_Yea of course, just let me know when and where... See you at work tomorrow- Rose_

I did not want to meet up with Tasha but I knew I had to get her attention. I was so done with her craziness. This had to end and end now. I would not have her ruining my life forever. I also had another plan to work on. One to keep Rose safe, one for her to never go back to her father. Hopefully one where she would still want to have me around. Because I knew when she found out I was hired to find her she was not going to be happy. If there was one thing I was good at was planning and executing my plan and doing it well. I had to tell her, but it would have to wait. She needed to trust me more.

I picked up my phone again and reluctantly called Tasha.

"Hello Dimka, what can I do for you? Need me to come over?" She asked trying but not succeeding to sound sexy.

"No Tasha we need to talk, can you meet me Wednesday, at the harbor? At maybe noon?" I knew she would say yes. She was obsessed with me.

"Oh but of course! Should I dress up?" I rolled my eyes and tried to keep my voice calm.

"No Tasha wear whatever we just need to talk. Alright bye." I did not let her answer and I tossed the phone aside.

I pulled out my laptop and started my search. I was going to come up with the perfect plan. And nothing was going to ruin it. I just had to get rid of Tasha. Once she was gone I would work on Rose. I would gain her trust, tell her the truth, and before then end of the month I would be helping her get away, and hopefully I would be going with her. My plans never failed it was what I was good at. I made a plan and followed it carefully. Too bad I had not done that with this plan. Something told me I had already set something into motion I can only hope it would not turn out bad.

_**Soooo a lot of you guess right! Dimitri is, well should say was working for Abe... What do you think he is going to do? And will Rose believe him and forgive him? Review and Ill post again ASAP!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A big thank you to all who read this story... To the guest reviewers and those who constantly review and follow this story! You make writing this story something I truly enjoy! I am beyond happy when I read your wonderful reviews... Thank you thank you thank you... This chapter is for bboop12, because you always have something wonderful to say and you were the first to review this story! Thank you all again though... Enjoy!**_

Extraordinary

Chapter 10

I walked up the stairs to my place in a daze. I did not want this feeling to go away. He had also kissed me! Well not on the lips, he kissed my forehead, but hey I was going to count that. Tasha being here had to be some kind of coincidence. I mean just because Dimitri was Russian and she was related to Christian did not mean my whole world was going to fall apart. There was something about Dimitri that I felt like I could trust. Tasha on the other hand, it was a big fat DO NOT TRUST THAT BITCH. I knew I had to tell Christian, he would know what to do. He always made everything seem better. He would tell me I was overreacting and that it would all be fine.

I walked into the apartment but it was empty. I was really hoping he would be here. I needed something to calm my nerves and being alone was not going to help. I went to my room and changed into sweats and a t-shirt and sent out a text to Christian to see where he was. Although I had a sneaking suspicion that he was with Lissa. He never went out and this was his day off. Those two made a super cute couple, and I once again was hit with a wave of jealousy.

Tasha showing up at our date, or what I hoped was a date, had not helped with my confidence issues. I had to make sure Dimitri would see me again. I know it sounded desperate, but I really liked him. I barely knew him, but he had opened up to me. Told me about his family, and things about himself I would have never guessed. His love for westerns, and how he never left the house without his duster. I could not help but smile, as I thought about everything before Tasha had ruined it. Even after when he dropped her off had been amazing.

He took me to his place, and it was like he was willing me to see that he wanted me to know more about him. He patched up my knees so gently. I closed my eyes and remembered what his hands felt like on my legs, the feeling was amazing. Like little shock waves being sent into me, I couldn't help but wonder if he had felt the same thing. I picked up my phone and as soon as I pulled up a new message to be sent to him I froze. What would I even say? This was stupid just send the text.

_Hey maybe next time I can give you a better personal tour.- Rose_

As soon as I hit send my heart started to beat hard in my chest. Max walked into the room and put his little head on my lap, his eyes almost telling me everything was going to be OK. I rubbed his head, and he wagged his tail.

"Wanna go for a walk little guy." He jumped up and wagged his tail even more.

"Alright then lets go"

I put on a hoodie and hooked Max up to his leash. A walk actually sounded amazing right now. Some fresh air would clear up all bad thoughts. My phone chimed and I froze halfway down the stairs.

_Hey sorry I'm at Lissa's I was going to go home to cook, but she's cooking. She wants you to come over! -Sparks_

I laughed out loud I had not noticed how tense I was waiting for Dimitri to answer me. I felt slightly pathetic. I answered him back and asked if Max could come too, that we were going on a walk. My phone chimed quickly back and it was from an unknown number. I opened the text and almost fell down the rest of the stairs.

_How long did you think you could keep up this game? He's found you. _

I was barely done reading the message when I got another.

_Yes, that would be great. But I am going to be busy this next week. Maybe afterwards?- D_

Getting a text from him, made my mood lighten up a little. That other text had to be a joke. I was going to delete it. I was 19 now. No one and I mean no one was going to make me go back. I was not going to take their threats, and let who ever this was ruin my life. I shot Dimitri another text. And soon received one back. Lissa also answered me and I headed on to her place.

I knew I could not make believe that something was not wrong. As soon as Christian and I got back home I would have to tell him. I knew he would know what to do. I was not going to live in fear anymore, it was how I had lived most of my life. I had been alone and afraid. But that was no longer true. I had come so far, I was no longer that weak girl. I had made a life for myself, I knew what I wanted in life and it did not include Daddy's dirty mob.

I wanted a normal life, a husband and kids, the little house with the white picket fence. I wanted to work a job that made me feel good about myself. Hell I could imagine opening my own martial arts place, somewhere I could make others feel good about themselves, make others see that they too could take control of their lives. Most people considered this just a normal life, but it was so much more to me. This was the extraordinary, it was that because it was the life that I thought I could never have.

Before I knew it Max and I had made it to Lissa's. I knocked on the door, and in a blink of an eye Lissa had pulled me in and had pounce on Max.

"OH MY GOD! Look at him... Rose just look at him. He is sooooooooo cute." Max was loving the attention, he brought out his puppy eyes, wagged his tail and laid on his back, only furthering Lissa's non-coherent chants.

"Lissa you're going to boost his ego." I laughed and Christian came to see what the commotion was about. "Christian I think Lissa has a new man in her life."

"No one can replace me. But man can he sure try. I have never seen him like that before. It even makes me want to go up and pat him." We both laughed at this. But it was true. Max was loving and sweet, but he never got this excited, and he was truly trying to win Lissa over.

"My mother always told me I had a way with animals. Growing up I swear I had one of each. I could not leave a stray untouched." She sighed and looked content remembering that sweet memory.

As soon as Max calmed down we sat down on the couch. I went into a laughing fit when Christian tried to sit next to Lissa and Max went and sat on her lap, slightly hanging off, not letting Christian get too close. I think my dog had made a new best friend. I know Christian and I worked a lot, and attention was good for him, but this dog was just way too much. He was taunting Christian and Lissa was falling right into the trap.

"I see how it is, now the dog is better, you weren't acting that way 5 minutes ago." As soon as the words left his mouth Christian turned bright red. Do not get me wrong he almost always spoke his mind, but something like this, talking suggestively about a girl was not like him at all. It actually showed just how much he liked her. Lissa, blushed slightly but her smile was bright and amazing.

"Well now. Sorry... Maybe we should start on dinner." She put Max on the floor and walked towards the kitchen, all of us, including Max in tow.

Just like the night before it was nice just being there. It was a routine I could get use to. Talking and chatting without a care in the world. Anything and everything were our topics. And we laughed and joked and let ourselves just be us. We fit together like a family, and it really warmed my heart. We found ourselves planning a future together. None of us freaked out by the fact that we barely knew each other. It just felt right.

"So ummm Rose, how was your _**date **_with Dimitri." She asked me this as we sat down to eat.

"It was going great actually, til someone showed up." I could not help the bitter tone in my voice.

"What do you mean?" I told them everything, and yes I mean everything even Tasha's last name. I knew Christian trusted Lissa, and I did too. Christian was rendered speechless. And Lissa nervously looked around.

"You don't think anyone knows your here, do you?" Lissa asked with true concern.

"I don't know Liss, but it did freak me out. I mean I like our lives the way they are. I love this city, my job, and now we have you." They both nodded and Christian finally spoke.

"Look we aren't leaving. This is home now." He reached over and grabbed my hand. "I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise, I helped you get away and I will help you stay away. That life is not meant for you Rose, understand?"

I smiled and nodded my head. I knew if there was anyone I could trust with my life it would be him. He had helped me already through so much. I could count on him and he would not let me down.

"So anyways how about Dimitri?" Lissa asked not being able to hold back her wanting to know more about him.

"He's extremely sweet, he seemed upset about the interruption, but he was too nice to say no to her. I could tell he didn't want her there. I mean who would want an ex to show up when you are having a day with someone else."

"I know how rude! So do you have any plans to meet again?" She was nearly bouncing off her chair, and again I could not help but catch her excitement.

"Yea, he said he is busy this week but most definitely next week!" The smile on my face was starting to hurt, and of course Christian knew how to get rid of it.

"Well be careful. I mean we don't know him. He's Russian, like the guardians, and he knows Tasha. I know she's my aunt, but she's a little crazy, and has always been sketchy."

"Way to ruin the mood man." I put my head down but I knew he was right.

We had to be careful, everything about our lives counted on it. We had been through so much to lose it now. I would not let anyone ruin it. I just wish I really knew more about Dimitri. I wanted to trust him. I wanted him to be part of this little family we were starting to form, but Christian was right, we did not really know him. I also had to find out who sent that text to me. It was a threat, I would hold off on telling Lissa and Christian though. I would work on it alone, and if they sent another one I would tell them.

The night ended wonderfully, and we all too soon had to leave. Lissa insisted on Max spending the night with her, and I could not deny her. We drove home in silence and I knew Christian was thinking hard about what to do. We both knew we had no proof but I knew that was not stopping him from planning something just in case the shit hit the fan. I was safe with him. Nothing could go wrong while we were together. And deep down inside I knew I had Dimitri too. People always told me to follow my gut, and my gut knew he was a good guy. I could only hope it was the truth.

_**I know kind of a filler chapter but a wonderful Lissa and Christian moment! What do you think? Do you think Rose can trust Dimitri? Will Tasha leave? Will Abe find them? And who is texting Rose? Review people! **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**I apologize to you all for messing up on Tasha... I know I said she was a distant cousin then called her his aunt... I cannot help but think of the VA book and mess up! I think I might keep her as his crazy aunt its what she really is! Thank you so much to all of you that reviewed, once again I was blown away but your awesomeness! Here is what all of you asked for! The next chapter!**_

Extraordinary

Chapter 11

My alarm went off and I wasted no time turning it off, jumping out of bed, showering and getting dressed. I Rosemarie was excited about waking up early and going to work. I thought time was going by way too slow. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that I woke up an hour and a half before having to go to work and was ready in 10 minutes. But honestly I think it had to do with who I was going to see at work. I sighed and slowly sat down on the stool to watch Christian make breakfast.

He gave me a slight long look but did not say anything. He knew what I was thinking about, he could try and be an ass all he wanted but he was one of the only people that knew me inside and out. I felt like a little girl who could not wait to go to school so she could stare and ogle over her crush. I knew we weren't going to be able to go out until next week, but one of the many perks about working for Daniela and Nathan was that they made sure we did not work too hard.

We always had plenty of time in between each session we taught, there was plenty of time to mingle. And that was the time I was looking forward to today. Somehow, I have no idea how cause I know I did not do it, Dimitri and I had the same times off after sessions. It was the time where he would show me new moves and we could just talk. I lived for these times. We would always find something to talk about, and I had even found myself opening up a lot more to him during these times. I lied about my father and mother, but other than that I could be honest about myself. How I felt with them, how I was in high school. How I was happy to be were I was.

During these times when I had admitted how happy I was with my new life, Dimitri looked deep in thought. Like he was trying to come up with an answer for an unknown question. He would soon notice and would look at me and smile. He truly seemed proud of me and had even told me on several occasions. It was hard to believe that all that happened in the last 2 weeks. And now I was even more excited because we had gone out, because we had been together outside of work.

"BACON... Bacon... BACON!" I was startled out of my thoughts by Christian waving two pieces of bacon in front of my face. "Geez Rose you scared me there I had been waving these in front of you for like 5 minutes and you didn't react. Dimitri on the mind?" He gave an evil grin and I glared grabbing the bacon and stuffing it in my mouth.

"I am just simply tired you ass wipe." I said and loaded my plate up with the pancakes, bacon and eggs.

"Yes ooooook Rose. You were grinning from ear to ear, and you had that look you get when you think of him." He dropped his fork and studied me for a bit. "You really like him huh?"

His question caught me off guard. He was being completely serious, and I honestly did not know what to tell him. I had never been this attracted to someone. It was like there was an invisible pull to him and no matter what I ended up near him. I had noticed this with him too. It was like when we weren't close to each other it was cold. I sighed and looked at him bringing all seriousness to my eyes.

"Yea I do. I mean I know I barely know him but there's this pull you know?"

"Yes, I completely understand. I feel that way towards Lissa."

We ate the rest of our breakfast in silence. He got up kissed my head and said he would text me later. I washed the dishes and soon headed over to work. The closer I got the more nervous I got. What if I had been imagining all this. I mean he had never said he liked me. Or that it was a date. No stop Rose, be confident. Why wouldn't he like you. You are pretty, Lissa and Christian have both affirmed this. And the look he gives you well thats lust right? I mean he looks at me like I am a forbidden fruit. Just walk in head tall and don't let anything bring you down.

I should have been paying more attention to my surroundings than trying to give myself a pep talk. Because I was literally taken down by the corner of the entrance carpet. I prayed that no one was around, it was still early. I mean I was really early, no one would be here now. I slowly looked up and to my complete horror looked up into those brown orbs. Please does the world really show no mercy for me?

"Are you ok?" He asked his eyes full of concern. He is going to start thinking I am stupid or something. I mean I literally have fallen every time I have seen him.

"Oh yea yea... That I mean that was nothing. I was testing a theory." A theory? Come Rose think think, be sly. He smiled and helped me up.

"Umm well you see, I wanted to see if I fell if maybe a handsome gentleman would help me up." Way to go Rose amazing save.

"OH well did it work?" He never let go of my arm and started guiding me towards his lesson room.

"Hmmm." I said while looking like I was deep in thought.

"Hey, that is not nice." We both laughed and sat down starting our stretches.

"Yes, an amazingly handsome man did help me." I looked up thinking I would embarrass myself but instead found a blushing Dimitri. Did I make him blush?

"Well then, it is always a pleasure helping a beautiful woman. Even more so when it is you." Now it was my turn to blush. We stretched some more and Dimitri kept opening and closing his mouth like he wanted to tell me something. I was about to head to my room when he stopped me.

"Umm Rose. Would you... I mean would you like to go out on like a real date with me? I mean I know we went out Sunday but we were rudely interrupted and I mean we never did finish what I had planned." I was caught off by his nervousness. Why would he be nervous asking me out. I mean he was the sexy Russian god. I saw him staring at me looking defeated when I noticed I had no answered him back.

"Oh god, I'm sorry. Umm yes of course! I'd love to." His returning smile made me weak in the knees. He had smiled with me before, but not like this. This smile was completely open, and it reached his eyes, it was like he was letting go of something, but I could not figure out what.

"Alright then, well how about this Saturday, I was thinking about making you dinner."

"You cook Belikov?" I could not help the flirtatious tone in my voice. I was on cloud nine. Nothing could ruin this mood. Nothing could be better than this feeling.

"Of course. I will come pick you up at 3. Dress comfortably."

With that I walked out and barely remembered how I made it to my room. I picked up my cell nearly dropping it about 5 times before I was able to pull up Lissa's number.

_6 o'clock me and you are having drinks to celebrate, my first date with Dimitri!_

She answered back immediately and said she could not wait. We both had fake I.D's so this would be no problem at all. I could not wait to just hang out with her. I had never experienced a girls night out. I soon found myself extremely excited and happy. The day past by in a blur and soon I was bidding Dimitri a good night, since he had to stay late for a session and was on my way home. I spent the walk home texting with Dimitri, and arrived with a huge smirk on my face.

"Good day I see. Lissa told me about the date. It's good to see you so happy. Just be safe tonight. I'll drop you guys off and pick you up. Any problems call me OK?"

"Alright dad." With that I went to get ready.

I decided to dress causally. Just in a nice pair of jeans and a blouse. Soon Lissa arrived and Christian dropped us off at my favorite bar. Soon Lissa and I sat on stools with a drink in each of our hands as we enjoyed the giddy chatter around us. I had never gone out with just another girl and I will admit I was nervous but Lissa made small talk and soon my nerves where long forgotten.

"So when's the date?" She asked as she took a look around and gulped down the rest of her drink.

"This Saturday, he's picking me up at 3." I downed my drink as well and we ordered another round.

"So do you know what you're doing?"

"He said he wanted to make me dinner." I looked down at my new drink smiled and downed that one too in one sip. Lissa laughed and followed suit.

"But you said he was picking you up at 3? Does that mean there is something else?" She asked excited I could tell the alcohol was starting to affect her. And I would be lying if I said I didn't feel it too.

" I don't know maybe its a surprise?" With this we ordered a few more rounds and soon ended up on the dancefloor.

The reason I loved this bar was that no matter what day of the week it was always busy. There were a lot of college kids so it was easy to blend in and just have a good time. It was fun, loud, and the drinks were always cheap. And tonight was no exception. I was having a blast with Lissa. We danced like fools, laughed, and just were girls acting our age. Lissa had told me what she thought of Christian and I could not be happier for them. She did like him and was sad that she had not gotten closer to him sooner. But like me she knew that somethings were for the best and at least they had found each other now.

I was starting to get hot and thirsty and told Lissa I was going to get us another round. She nodded and continued dancing by herself. I looked back at her as I waited for the drinks and smiled. She had been through so much and still managed to be so carefree and happy. She had come to understand that you only get one life and you need to take full advantage of it while you had it. Looking at her now I knew that I wanted to be more like her. Just live in the present be happy with what I have and embrace those few in my life. The bar attender caught my attention and I was about to pay when he waved me off.

"It's been covered miss." I shrugged my shoulders and went to meet Lissa.

I handed her, her drink and we continued to keep dancing. I lost track of time, and simply let the music take control of me. All the shaking and dancing soon had me having to go to the bathroom. I told Lissa and she giggled and told me to go. I started to walk off and noticed I was a lot drunker than I thought. I laughed at it, and continued to try and find the bathroom. I took a turn, and somehow ended up lost. That was weird to me because I knew this place inside and out.

I decided I should just turn around and try again. I could always go to the bar and ask to see where I was suppose to go. I was busy watching my feet to make sure I did not fall with these heels on that I forgot to pay attention to where I was going. I soon walked into a wall, or what I thought was a wall. I looked up and my eyes widened. No no no. Not now. Why did this have to happen now. He was going to ruin everything. I could tell he was pissed too. He never was good at hiding his emotions especially anger.

"Where do you think you're going little ninja?" I knew he was trying to scare me but I would not let him.

"Let me by Adrian, I am not in the mood for this." I put as much defiance into those words as possible.

"Oh come on, I know you miss me. That damn Russian Immigrant has nothing on me." I knew he was drunk his words came out but they were slurred not only that he was angry. Adrian only got this mad when he drank.

"I need to go Adrian, please let me by." I needed to get away. This would not end well if I was alone.

Before I knew it I was on the floor, and my cheek was stinging. He had slapped me and caused me to fall. Now I was the one to be angry. He had never hit me before. I got up and slapped him back. That probably was a bad idea. He soon had be pinned up against the wall, grabbing my face roughly. I started to panic and could not remember any of my self defense. An evil grin came onto his face and I knew this was not the end of it.

"You're coming home with me. You're mine. And no one I mean no one says no to me."

He started to pull me away but I lashed out. I punched him in the jaw and he let go. I started to run but the heels slowed me down, my screaming was doing nothing since the bar was too loud. Before I knew it he had me pinned against the wall, this time he had grabbed my neck. My breathing was starting to come in gasps and I knew he was going to choke the life out of me. I could not believe Adrian was going to be the one end it all. I all too soon started seeing black spots, and felt tears running down my face. I wanted to find Dimitri tell him all the truth. I would never have a chance, I would never know what was going to happen. And Christian he was going to go crazy. My thoughts started slowing down and my eyes got heavy. I couldn't fight anymore so I let go.

_**I know I know... Ducks and covers! So what do you think will Adrian be stopped? Will Rose ever get that real date with Dimitri? What is wrong with Adrian? And do you want another update? You know what to do review, review, review!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**OK OK fine here is the update... Enough with the threats, you should know me better by now. I hope you enjoy this... Thank you all for being such wonderful readers!**_

Extraordinary

Chapter 12

You know when people say that when you are dying don't go to the light? I think they are wrong. I could hear voices faintly around me, they sounded frantic, but I could not make out what was being said. I could also faintly make out a bright white light, but unlike what people say I wanted to go to it, except I couldn't. My eyelids felt heavy, and my ears felt like they were filled with cotton not to mention my throat it was so dry it hurt.. And my body, ugh my body felt like I had been hit by a train. I did not know why I was like this. What could have happened to cause me this much pain? Was I dreaming? No I could not be dreaming this hurt way too damn much.

And then it hit me like a ton of bricks. Adrian at the bar. Adrian slapping me. Me trying to run away. Him grabbing me again and trying to choke me. And just when I thought I was going to die, Christian. I had never seen such a fierce look in his eyes. He took down Adrian in a second. I was gasping for breath, but could not stop staring at Christian. He was beating the shit out of Adrian yelling and screaming and I was starting to get scared that he would kill him. I never knew Christian knew how to fight. Soon though he was thrown off Adrian and he made his way to me with a screaming Lissa. Soon after I faded into the darkness.

I shot out of bed and tried to scream but I couldn't. I started to panic and thrash when a pair of strong hands tried to bring me back down to the bed. I freaked out. Who would be holding me? Was it Adrian? Where was I? My mind was on overdrive and I was scared. I could not believe what had happened. How could I let him hit me, nearly kill me?

"Roza, please calm down. You're OK now. Nothing is going to happen to you I promise."

I stopped thrashing the moment he spoke. I would know that voice anywhere. It calmed me and soon I was in his arms crying. He was stroking my hair, mumbling things I did not understand, it was probably because it was in Russian. I felt safe now in his arms. I remembered one of the last things I thought about when I was being choked was him. I did not know why. I barely knew him. But at that moment I knew why, he made me feel safe. He was sweet and amazing and I liked him, like really liked him. I pulled away to look at him and tried to say something but it hurt too much.

"Don't try and talk Roza. There is quite some damage to your vocal chords and they will have to heal." I nodded my head and looked around.

On the armchair Christian was sleep with a just as knocked out Lissa on top of him. I motioned to Dimitri to wake them up for me and he made his way to them, lightly shaking them. Christian shot up and nearly knocked Lissa onto the floor, if not for Dimitri who caught her in his arms. The wide eyed look she gave him made me smile. I knew what she was thinking, he was really good looking. Christian was about to yell at him until his eyes looked my way and he saw me sitting up. He ran towards me and engulfed me in a huge tight hug. I hugged him back and did not want to let go. He had saved me.

"Geez Rose you scared me so much... I was so scared. I thought I was going to lose you. Oh god Rose I have no idea what I would do without you." He was frantic and I soon saw that he was crying. This in turn made me cry. Christian meant so much to me, and I know seeing me like this must have hurt him so bad. I know I would have been crushed if I had seen him in the same situation.

"OH god Rose. I'm so sorry I should have gone with you! I'm so sorry!"Lissa threw Christian aside and hugged me tightly. "And don't worry, they have him in custody." She looked at me and I nodded.

Christian brought me into another hug. "And Rose you're going to have to press charges, or at least get a restrainimg order, OK?" I nodded again. I knew what I had to do, even though I knew it was not easy. That and I was scared about what would happen since all my I.D's were fake.

I pulled back and stared at Dimitri, they seem to understand my unsaid question.

"I thought you would like him here." It was all Lissa said and she pulled away taking Christian with her. "We will go find something you can eat. You've been out for a while."

With that they left, leaving Dimitri and I alone. He was standing across the room leaning up against the wall. Above him was the clock saying it was close to noon. I looked back down at him and noticed dark circles around his eyes. I wondered when Lissa had called him to let him know I was here. Also I wanted to know why he had actually come. Not that I minded, it actually made me feel so much better to have him here. To see that maybe he did care about me. He kept staring at me and without thinking I went to talk again and get my answers. Except it hurt like hell, he walked forward concern in his eyes.

"It's OK Roza. Just take it easy." He sat at the end of the bed, and looked down at his hands he looked nervous. I could not understand why.

"Rose I was so scared when Lissa called me. I had no idea what had happened." He looked up at me and was about to say more when his phone rang. He looked at it and swore under his breath.

"I'm sorry I have to take this and go." He looked scared now. "I'll be back later OK... text me if you need anything. Anything! OK?" I nodded my head and without looking back he left.

What was that about? He looked like a child that had been caught doing something he was not suppose to be doing. Maybe he had been. I kept thinking about how I knew a lot about him, but I still felt like he was hiding something. I know you can't tell someone everything, but I was hoping we could. I wanted to let Dimitri know about my life and running away, maybe that would make him open up to me as well. I sighed and Lissa ran into the room and hugged me.

"Come on lets go home. The doctor said you were good to go. And I figured food elsewhere will be better than here. You can stay at my place til you feel better I'll take care of you while Christian is at work."I looked around and did not see him I knew he could not miss any work days. He had already missed half the day and would probably get in trouble. Lissa did not have a car and she apologized that we would have to walk and take the train, but I nodded my head to tell her it was fine.

We walked out of the hospital and I refused to look into a mirror until I got to her place. I knew if I saw myself I would refuse to leave. My body was sore and in pain and I could only imagine what it looked like. We got on the first train and thankfully no one stared. Lissa would look over at me and smile every few minutes and never let go of my arm. She was like my own personal nurse, and she looked like she sure enjoyed it. I had to ask her what she was taking in college anyways, maybe it would give me an idea to see if I wanted to go as well.

The train came to a stop and the conductor said that sadly we would have to get off and walk to the next stop because the rail was broken or something. I knew better than to get mad, this happened all the time. It was a big city and things were bound to break. We got off and I noticed we were near the harbor. This brought a smile to my face remembering Dimitri and I looking out there, of course until that squirrel ruined it.

I was about to turn and keep walking when I saw him. Dimitri was standing there his back to me. He was waving his arms around and seemed be very upset. I could not see who was in front of him, but they sure had made him angry. I stopped, and could not help but wonder what was wrong. Lissa also stopped and noticed what I had. She seem to understand I did not want to leave and simply grabbed my arm and started rubbing it. Dimitri stepped aside, and revealed Tasha. She was staring at him with those puppy eyes, and seemed to be begging. Before I knew it she pulled him towards her and kissed him.

My whole world stopped. I did not know what to think or feel at that moment. I knew he was taller than her he could have stopped her right? Or was he so caught off that he had let her out of surprise. Or maybe this was what he wanted they had dated before. How dumb could I be he probably still had feelings for her. This is why he left my room in a hurry, he didn't want her to find out he was with me. I was so stupid. I let out a small whimper, and it seemed to catch Tasha's attention she looked over and smirked at me. I don't know what I looked like but she sure seemed to enjoy it.

Dimitri tensed up and turned around and caught my eyes. They seem to be begging me to do something but I was so hurt I did not know what it could be. I grabbed Lissa and ran. She was having a hard time keeping up but she caught the message. I wanted as far away as possible and as quickly as possible. I felt numb and empty as I ran. My body hurt and it was no longer from the beating I got. I heard Dimitri yelling for me to stop but I couldn't I didn't want to hear it. Not now. Maybe it had been a misunderstanding but right now I did not want to know.

I could not bare to find out that he still loved her. That he didn't want me. I had been falling for this man and did not even know how much until just now. I cared about him more than I thought I did, more than I had ever cared about anyone. I could not be hurt by him. Soon I stopped hearing him and found myself on the train the doors closed just as I saw Dimitri trying to stop it. He failed and just stared into my eyes. I thought I saw him mouth the word please. But my eyes were too watery to know for sure.

Lissa ushered me into her apartment. And sat me down on the couch. She got me some water and soon joined me and brought Max with her. We sat down in silence for what felt like forever until she broke it.

"Rose I know you don't want to hear it, but I don't think that was what you think it was." She waited for me to look up before she continued. "He pushed her away, he was arguing with her. Was that... Was that Tasha?" All I could do was nod. She took a deep breath and leaned back.

"He's been calling your phone since we started running. I just think. I don't know Rose, he showed up at 2 am at the hospital for you. He was worried and scared. And I thought he was going to finish up what Christian started with Adrian. You said he said she was crazy, Tasha. Maybe just maybe he was trying to tell her to leave. And she took advantage. Maybe even saw you before she kissed him."

I exhaled loudly and sank down into her soft couch. Could I be over reacting. Could this just be a big misunderstanding. I coughed and Lissa shot up making sure I was ok. I waved her off, she nodded and left me alone. I couldn't talk anyways right now. So calling was pointless. I needed time to calm down. I would text him after a nap. I needed to nap, and relax. Everything hurt. My mind was spinning and I didn't want to do something I regretted. Lissa came back and showed me her guest bedroom. I went to the bathroom first and caught a glimpse of myself. What I saw made my jaw drop. My neck was covered in bruises, I even had a black eye. I lifted my shirt up and found even more bruises. I did not know he had hit me this badly. I walked out of the bathroom no longer wanting to see myself. I laid down and I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

_**Sooooo? What do you think? Has Rose once again overreacted? Will she let Dimitri explain? And review!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**You guys are so amazing... Hence why I am posting this for you... Another Dimitri POV... Enjoy loves... Thank you again for the reviews and follows! Amazing you all are!**_

Extraordinary

Chapter 13

DPOV

You know when people say that things cannot get any worse? Well they were lying. This could get worse, and worse and fucking worse. I have never, in my entire life had anything go this wrong before. I went to bed last night thinking everything was going to work out. I had a plan. And this damn plan was working. I was going to wake up go for a run, have breakfast, then head out to meet Tasha at noon. I was going to tell her to leave or I was going to rat her out to Abe. I was going to tell her she was ruining the job and I would make sure to tell Abe. I had a fucking plan damn it.

I knew she was scared of him. Everyone who knew about him feared him. If he wanted someone dead they would die. He was already beyond pissed that no one else had even come close to finding Rose. All I had to do was tell him Tasha made her run away and while he was fixing that problem, I would tell Rose what was going on and I would disappear along with her. It was easy, it was secure and I thought nothing could ruin it.

It all started with a call at 2 am. I heard my phone ringing but I did not want to pick it up. I had stayed up the last two nights making my plan and needed this sleep desperately. I would not be able to focus and get this damn plan done if I didn't at least sleep for a few hours, so I ignored it. It stopped ringing so I rolled over, only it started ringing again. It must be important if they called again.

"Ugh I swear if this is not important I will fucking..." I stopped when I saw the caller I.D. It was Rose. It was 2am and she wouldn't stop calling. I knew something was wrong. I fumbled with the phone and it seemed like my fingers couldn't get this damn small contraption to work.

"Hey Rose." I answered as nicely as I could, what I wasn't expecting was the crying frantic voice on the other line. One I did not recognize. Thoughts, bad thoughts, bombarded my mind. What was wrong? Was Rose OK? And who the hell was this?

"Dimitri? It's Lissa. I'm Rose's friend. Oh god... Dimitri I think she needs you." Her voice was cut off by sobs. I shot up from my bed and started getting dressed.

"Ok Lissa, calm down tell me where to go and I will be there 10 minutes tops." I knew I would break every law to get to her. Especially if Lissa was this distressed about her friend.

"We are headed to the hospital. You know the closest one to fenway." She had semi composed herself and I heard someone asking for the phone. Wait hospital? Why wouldn't my fucking jeans zip?

"Hello Dimitri?" It was Christian and he sounded just as panicked as Lissa.

"Yes, what's wrong?"

"It's Rose man, I showed up to the bar and he had her. Man he hurt her she's being rushed to the hospital I don't know what to do she's never been hurt before. I'm sorry we called but she talks about you a lot. Please we just need help." Christian was frantic, fear ringing in his voice. Rose was hurt.

I knew exactly who "he" was. Adrian had come back for her and no one had been there to help her. I knew I should have texted her earlier seen what she was doing. As stalkerish as it sounded I had followed her around since I got to Boston. After I first met her I followed her just to make sure she was ok. And ever since Adrian I kept better tabs on her. I never thought she would go out tonight. I should have known better. I should have been there. I told Christian I would be there and hung up. I broke every traffic law and sped like crazy. I was lucky I didn't get pulled over. But I couldn't seem to go fast enough to get to Rose. I was useless, I had let this happen.

I was ready for anything except seeing Rose laying on that bed looking like she did. Her neck was badly bruised and I knew he had tried to choke her. It looked like her eye was starting to bruise too. Her shirt was slightly lifted and I saw bruises on her stomach too. I looked over at Christian and saw his hands were raw, I knew he had been the one to save Rose. And by the looks of it his hands were the only damage to him. I started seeing red and started shaking.

"Where is he?" I barely recognized my voice. It came out as a growl, I notice Lissa cringing back.

"Don't waste your time Dimitri. I got some really good hits on him. He's pretty face probably won't be so pretty after this." I started to walk away I didn't care I knew he had not done enough damage. I had to cause more I had to see him die by my hands after what he did. Soft hands stopped me though.

"Please, Dimitri she needs you here more." Her pleading eyes made me rethink everything and I nodded.

I pulled up a chair to her bed and held her hand. I had never noticed how small it was. Rose all in all was so small and tiny. Yes, she had curves, curves that anyone with eyes could see and appropriate. But she was so small. Anyone could hurt her, although they would have to be some sick fucking bastard to do it. At that moment I completely made up my mind. No one else was going to hurt her, especially not her messed up father. After this there was no way he was going to drag her into his messed up "business". Rose was going to do better with her life. And whether or not she wanted me by her side after I told her the truth I would still be there to protect her.

"I know you guys haven't known each other for very long. But I can assure you she feels the same way." Christians words broke my train of thought and I was confused. How did he know? He laughed at my reaction and pointed to Lissa, who had now passed out on the small arm chair.

"I barely know her too. And I would do anything to keep her safe. I guess when you find the right one your heart just knows." He got up and grabbed Lissa and sat down bringing her down with him.

I don't think I could have said it better myself. I was now angry with myself that I was not being honest with them. They had accepted me into their very small group, when they had never let anyone in. I was going to have to win their trust over again, once I told them the truth. I just wished that they wouldn't kill me when they found out. The problem was that once I was with Rose I had to stay with her and forgot about everything else. It figures when I was going to try and tell her that I cared so much about her and was so scared that I would get interrupted. I looked at my phone and froze when I saw who it was I freaked out. How could I forget once again about my plan. Tasha was waiting and I had forgotten I was going to make her leave.

I know I had left rather quickly and Rose would have a lot of questions, but right now I had to deal with a problem. I had not even given her an excuse when I left her room, after she woke up. In the end this would make everything easier. Rose would be upset that I left, and have questions but I promised after this everything would be out in the open. She'd be informed about everything and she'd know where my loyalties lied. I was giving up my old life for her. I just wished she would understand and not toss me aside to run away.

I arrived at the harbor and she was already there. She turned around and studied me and from the look her face held she was not happy with what she found. I stepped towards her slowly I needed to collect myself I had to get this done and get it done right.

"Dimitri so nice of you to show up. What the fuck you're 30 minutes late." Her words held no anger though. She was just happy I was there.

"I know I'm sorry about that. But I'm here to tell you to leave." I put as much authority into my words as I could, I was not joking around with her.

"I'm not leaving Dimitri. You're crazy if you think I'm going to let you do this. I know you plan on staying with her. I can see it in your eyes. Don't do anything crazy. Just come back with me bring her and get this over with." She took a step closer and I held out my hand to stop her. She was not going to win me over this easily, or really at all.

"Tasha I'm sick of this shit. Don't you see what you are doing? You're crazy. I DO NOT love you. I DO NOT want to go with you. You have made my life a living hell. I have been trying to get away from you for years now." She flinched at my words but surprisingly held her ground. No tears in her eyes and she still took another step forward.

"I am NOT giving up this time. You are MINE."

"Tasha are you truly insane?" That was it I was done. My self control was out the door. "If you refuse to leave in the next 24 hours I am going to call Abe. And I will tell him you are messing up the mission. He will do anything for his daughter. ANYTHING! You are working with fire here, and pretty soon you are going to burn yourself and it is not going to be pretty. Get out now while I am giving you the chance. He won't be so courteous." She flinched at my words. They were sinking in. Good I thought, maybe this time she will see the light.

I stepped aside and her eyes widened. I was going to turn around but she jumped at me and pulled me into a kiss. I quickly pulled away and was caught off guard by her wicked smile. What the hell was wrong with her now. I turned around and my whole world crumpled down. No she couldn't be here. NO! NO! NO! Fuck! Before I knew it she took off. As I ran I yelled back to Tasha.

"24 hours I am not kidding. Get out or you will regret it!"

I took off after her but the crowd was not making it easy to catch up with her. How was she running so fast when she was so injured. I grabbed my phone and started calling her. I needed to explain. I needed her to know the truth now. But I was too late, I made it to the train doors as the closed. Only able to see her eyes watering up as she looked straight at me. I mouthed a please and the train took off. But I was not going to give up that easily. I kept calling her phone but still got no answers. I sent texts begging for her to let me explain but nothing.

I started walking around, not knowing where I was going. I assumed Lissa was going to take her to her place, and I knew where it was, but I did not want to be that guy. Rose thought I was in the dark as to where Lissa lived and I did not want to seem like a stalker. I somehow walked myself home and walked in slamming the door behind. Nothing was going according to plan. Everything was messed up. I walked over to my table where I had neatly stalked my papers, the plan and suddenly grabbed them all and threw them around.

The plan had been long gone, the moment I came here, everything I once knew had disappeared. I had to admit I was terrified about not having a plan. I couldn't recall the last time I walked into a situation without knowing what to expect. It was easier that way, safer that way. Look at me now, I laughed at my state. I was living my life like a robot, everything in an agenda, everything planned. What good had it done for me. I was 26 years old, I lived alone, I had not seen my family in years, and I was unhappy. I had only felt real happiness when I was around Rose.

Somehow this girl, no this woman, I barely knew was making me see things in a different light. I wanted to be spontaneous. I wanted to go out and have fun and be happy. No one was ever able to do this to me, not even my own family. But yet a complete stranger that I barely knew could. I had made my choice the moment I saw her, no more plans no more job. I had to do this, it was the right thing to do, even my gut said so. So why was I so afraid? Because it was not what I was use to. Because I had let someone in, and this someone had taken over all my senses.

I went into my room and changed into running clothes. That always made me feel better. I headed out and just ran. I ran until my legs gave way and I fell. I had no idea how long I ran but the sun was long gone. I just sat there and thought about everything, I had to stop planning and just act. I finally got myself up and went home. The walk back was oddly quiet, and I feared for the worse. I felt paranoid and looked over my shoulder every few minutes. I now knew what it felt like to be Rose and Christian. I had no idea if Tasha would listen or if she would turn me in.

I walked in and stripped off my clothes, my body begging for the hot water my shower would provide. I rinsed off not only my sweat, I took this shower as almost as a baptism. I let it wash away the old me. Everything I use to be, and let this new me come forth. I was going to do what was right for me from now on. I walked out of the shower and the weight from my shoulders had somehow been lifted. I was light and care free and I loved the feeling. I should have done this ages ago. My phone chimed from the kitchen and I walked out wondering what I would have to deal with now. Instead I smiled I was going to get my chance to fix this mess. Or at least I hoped.

_I'm going to try and not come to conclusions. I mean we aren't even together. I over reacted and I do value our friendship.- Rose_

_I will tell you everything. Whenever you are ready just let me know. And Rose I'm glad you over reacted. Lets me know you care. I care too. -D_

We sent a few more texts back and forth and I smiled. She wanted to wait until she could talk to have this conversation. I told her I wanted to work things out. She knew I cared. It was all I could do for now. She cared about me as well, and I felt amazing. I just had to make sure Tasha left, if not well Abe would do that for me. I just could only wish that he would not find out what was going on. That I was about to betray him, and that I was about to make it impossible for him to find his daughter.

_**So what do you think? How cute is Dimitri? And how badass? And Rose is giving him a chance to explain? Will it work? Will she stay when she finds out the truth? Review and you'll be one step closer to finding out!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**OK OK OK so here is the next chapter... I hope you wonderful readers enjoy this! Have fun!**_

Extraordinary

Chapter 14

When I woke up from my nap, I felt stupid. I had no right to over react, I had no right to feel jealous when the man was not even mine to feel jealous about. I had no claim to him, and I was sure he probably thought I was some crazy stalker. But then again he came to the hospital when I needed him the most. He dropped everything and came to me, and he had no idea what had happened. When I woke up he was there, concerned and worried. The look of relief that crossed his eyes as he noticed I was awake was breathtaking. But why had he really been there for me? I needed to stop this inner turmoil. I was driving myself crazy, and thinking things I knew were not true.

The man asked me on a date. Being asked on a date meant the person had interest in you. I had to come to terms that someone like him could like someone like me. I was sick and tired of self conscious Rose, she was annoying and had ruled most of my life. My parents had never done much to boost my self esteem, they would hide me from friends like they were ashamed of me. And boys never gave me more than a once over. But starting today she the self conscious and low self esteem Rose was long gone. I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. I took off all my clothes and readied myself to assess the damage. I flinched at my reflection, upset I still had the bruises. I had hoped that this had been all just a bad dream, shoulders sagged down and I started to see why no one would want me. I soon straightened myself, and looked at myself in a new light.

I was pretty. I had wonderful silky brown hair, long and flowing to my waist. I had grown it out the last two years because it had made me feel so girly. I had killer brown eyes they almost looked hazel in the light, and my tan skin was skin most girls would kill for. I was small and slender but held curves in all the right places. My chest was far from flat, my C-cup just perfect for my frame. I Rosemarie Hathaway was pretty freaken sexy. I just needed to say this more often. I really was not bad to look at. It sounded cocky but it was what I needed in this moment. My bruises would heal and I would look like my old self again. I smiled at my reflection. I could now see why someone like Dimitri would want to be around me. I wasn't bad to look at. But I had to do something to make me look as pretty as I felt.

"OK Rose you need a need wardrobe." I'm sure it sounded nothing like what it was suppose to since my throat was still burning but I had to try and say it out loud. Ugh I just wanted my throat to stop hurting. I heard a giggle from behind me and spun around.

"Am I to guess you finally noticed what everyone else has?" I looked at her confused. I knew I had not said anything else out loud. She walked towards me and grabbed my shoulders facing me back to the floor length mirror. "Rose you are beautiful, you just had to see it for yourself. And you know I am an amazing shopper." She turned on the shower and motioned for me to shower.

The shower was exactly what I had needed. My body loved the hot water, and I got out to see Lissa had laid out clothes for me. She walked in, I tried to open my mouth but she stopped me. She shook her head and looked all too motherly. She grabbed my arm and brought me to the dinning room table. She had made food. All food that would be easy for me to eat with my throat. Soup and jello. I noticed Christian had joined us and he gave me a small smile. I looked down at his hands and reached over. He was hurt and did not even let the doctors help him out, his main concern had been me.

"It's alright Rose. Totally worth it. I mean you did always say I had girlie hands, this makes them more manly." He lifted his hands up and seemed to admire them. I chuckled at this and began to eat.

I made it back to the guest room and decided to text Dimitri and try to make this better. He could explain to me what was happening and I would listen. I mean like I had said before I had no claim to him, and if I did I wanted him to let me know. He answered back quickly and we decided to meet when I could talk. I went to bed with a smile on my face. From this day on things would be getting better. I would get my explanation. I would go shopping for new clothes. This would be the start of a whole new happy Rose.

I woke up the next morning feeling even more sore then I did the day before. I could not get out of bed I groaned wondering how I was going to make it today, but my savior walked in just in time. Lissa walked in with a killer smile, and walked towards me. She extended her hand out to me and slowly helped me sit at the edge of the bed, her smile was glowing and made all negative thoughts about my body go away.

"Good morning Rose thought you would need some help." I looked her questionably and mouthed school to her. I knew she had classes and was very serious about her studies I did not want her to ruin it because of me.

"Oh don't worry about it I have never missed a class before and I only have 2 on Thursdays I'm not missing anything important. It's important to take care of you now come on shower, you stink and we are going shopping. And don't worry I have something special planned you can wear those sweats if you want."

I nodded and went to shower. Lissa had me a little curious about what she had planned. I had heard a lot about her over the top shopping sprees when I was in high school and right now I was a little worried she would do that with me. I pushed that thought aside as soon as the hot water hit my aching muscles, it was an amazing feeling. It was as if everything old Rose was washing off and underneath it all was the new and improved Rose. The moment I stepped out of the shower I would be living my life in a better way, in a positive light. And last nights texts with Dimitri made me feel a million times better. He had told me I had a right to him. I should have never let that kiss with Tasha bother me, she forced herself on him, and I could already hear him telling me he was asking her to leave and she would not listen.

After getting dressed I stepped out to the living room only it was not the living room. It had been transformed into a small clothing boutique. Lissa had really out done herself. There were racks upon rack of clothing in all different colors and all different styles. I know I should have told her this was too much, but I knew she had gone through all this trouble to make me feel better. If there was one thing I knew it was not to stop someone trying to help you, the last thing I wanted was a sad or upset Lissa. She deserved to be happy and if bringing a small clothing store to her apartment did this then I would gladly go along with this. Not that I minded, I was actually excited. I did not have to go out in public, and I would get new clothes.

"So am I to guess with that smile that you like it?" I nodded and she ushered me to the racks. "OK I know you're going to be mad. But I've already paid for like half this stuff, so pick out outfits try them on and if you like it keep it."

To this I shook my head no to, I could afford this whole room if I wanted, I still had the money I took from my father in a bank account I had not touched in years. It was suppose to be for a distant future but this would only be pocket change to what I had. I didn't want her to think she had to buy me anything but when her face turned stern I knew I was not going to win this battle, I would have to wait for one I could win.

"No, no, no Rose. I know what you are thinking. I know you can afford it, but think of it as a get well gift. Please?!" Her begging convinced me and I soon dived into trying on outfits.

A lady named Marie was there to help with all my needs, and even put outfits together for me. I fell in love with all of it, everything was girlie yet comfortable. After about 2 hours I found myself with about 20 new outfits, 10 pairs of shoes, and matching costume jewelry. Lissa even had gotten herself a few things and soon we were both in new outfits modeling up and down the hall. I felt like a real 19 year old spending time with her best friend. This thought brought tears to my eyes and I pulled Lissa into a big tight hug. One that she gladly returned, and soon she was bawling her eyes out.

"OH Rose I'm sorry but I have not been this happy in so long. You and Christian have been the best thing to happen to me in years. I feel like I have known you forever, you're like the sister I never had. Thank you so much!" It was now that I wish my voice would come back to me, I wanted to tell her I felt the same way, so I had to convey it through my eyes, I think she understood because she started sobbing and hugging me tighter.

After the boutique was cleared there was a knock on the door and Lissa ran into the now put back together living room. She had a board in her hands and I soon noticed it was a white board with a marker. I smiled at her, it was so thoughtful of her to get me this so I could communicate with her and my brother. I was about to write something down when Lissa's phone started to ring. She picked it up and gave me a weary smile.

"Hmm hello." Silence while the other person talked

"Oh yes, she's doing much better." She looked like she was doing something wrong so I walked towards her.

"Umm yea." She looked over and saw how close I was and stepped away. I wrote on my board _who? _And she bit her bottom lip. I urged her to tell me and soon she gave in, she told the person to hold on and put her hand over the receiver.

"It's Dimitri. I gave him my number so he could check up on you. I'm sorry I'll hang up." I shook my head and urged her to give me the phone. She reluctantly handed it over.

"Hhh...e...lo." I was hoping it would come out better but Dimitri immediately knew it was me.

"Roza, I'm sorry I know we said we would talk some other time, and you told me not to worry, but I just had to make sure you were doing fine today." I gave the phone to Lissa and began to write on my board.

"Hey Dimitri it's Lissa, you know since she can't talk. Umm yea I got her a white board she's writing. Umm she says it's OK and she's glad you called. Actually she said she would like to see you even though she cannot talk. Umm yea hold on she's writing more. Oh ok she says she cannot wait to see you. And even though she cannot talk she will let everything be explained." She started to listen to what to said and was nodding her head along. I widened my eyes and waved my hands in front of her face wanting to know what he said.

"Here let him tell you." She handed me the phone and I turned away.

"Roza? Umm yea OK... I was wondering if maybe you still wanted me to cook you dinner on Saturday. I will find something you can eat. I can explain it all. And we can make this all better." I smiled handed the phone to Lissa and mouthed yes. She told him I wanted to, and they exchanged a few more words and hung up.

"He said he would pick you up here, at 3 just like he planned. Rose this is great, I'm glad you gave him a chance. I know he really cares, he's been so worried about you."

I could only hope everything would end up great. I was worried about what he was going to say. I mean if this was about Tasha he could just try and beg me over the phone, but he had been so set about telling me in person. Could he possibly have something big to tell me? I couldn't help to be a little nervous about both just a date with him, and what he had to say. Something told me this coming date was going to change everything and I was not sure if I should be excited or scared.

Lissa and I hung out for the rest of the day. Just lounging and talking, well she talked I wrote. She cooked me my meals, gave me my medicines and by the time bedtime came I felt so much better. My throat was feeling better and I felt great. I had a new wardrobe, a new outlook on life, and a date with Dimitri. Yes I was scared, but what was the worse that could happen?

_**Squeals! The date the date, the official date is coming up! What do you think? Will it go well? Will Dimitri win her over with the truth? And what do you think about this new and improved Rose? Review and I will update fast!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Here it is! Here it is! The next chapter! Thanks to those who reviewed... Enjoy!**_

Extraordinary

Chapter 15

DPOV

I was nervous. I Dimitri freaken Belikov was nervous. I woke up Friday morning annoyed it wasn't Saturday already. The suspense was killing me. I had to know what she would think ,what she would say about what I was going to confess to her. I knew I had to make sure to say everything just right, or she would run out of here and never look back. I just had to get through this damn Friday though and I knew it was not going to be easy. I knew it would go by slow, and torture me as best it could, but if going through today meant I would have Rose tomorrow then I would take it gladly.

I had not had much sleep last night, and not because I did not want to. My grandmother had decided she wanted to wake me up at 3am and talk to me for a few hours. She yelled and screamed at me telling me what a stupid boy I was. I had not been able to get one word out the entire time. Then after about 2 hours and 30 minutes she finally said she loved me and that I was doing what was right. I loved that little old lady but she really could drive anyone insane with her antics. She said good bye just a couple hours ago leaving me with one of her cryptic messages.

"Don't let her go boy, and remember someone is watching, always watching and waiting boy."

With that she had hung up on me and I was forced to lay in bed not being able to go to sleep. Was someone watching Rose? And what were they waiting for. I had checked to see if Tasha left and it looked like she got the message. Her apartment was empty and I even managed to find a ticket booked back to LA in her name. And from what I could tell she booked it hours after our talk and boarded the plane soon after. This gave me at least some room to breath, without her there I could do what I had to do, which was tell Rose I was hired by her father to bring her back, but when I met her I couldn't and now I want to help her stay disappeared but I want her to have me in her life.

No big deal right? I could only hope she would believe me, I was scared of what would happen if she did not. Maybe a shower would help. I got up showered and soon got myself ready for work. It was not the same without her there, and I found myself keeping to myself and not talking to anyone. I wasn't known for being social to my family and few friends, and honestly I only was when it came to Rose. I think everyone knew something was going on between us, because I got a lot of concerned looks and sympathetic stares. I tried to just give them a small smile, but I knew they were not buying it. Plus I knew they all knew what had happened to Rose no one wanted to talk about it though. Daniela and Nathan were walking around like zombies.

"Is she alright man?" Mikhail finally decided to break through and talk to me.

He was a nice man, who was married and had 3 kids. He was very passionate about his job, and I could tell he deeply cared about Rose. He had been one of the few to spend a lot of time teaching her the ropes to martial arts when Rose had first started working here. He had taught her everything she knew and had never wanted anything in return. She talked very fondly of him, and even had hinted that he was a great father figure in her life these last two years. I was glad it was him who had come to me. Anyone else might have gotten the cold shoulder. But being mean to him was out of the question he was just too nice of a man.

"Yea, I mean she bruised up. But she will be fine. You know her she's a fighter." I shrugged and looked down.

"Daniela and Nathan are going crazy with this. It must be hard knowing their son did this. They took Rose in and deeply care about her. I heard Daniela crying in the office earlier. I don't think they know what to do. Daniela always warned Rose about Adrian but at the same time it's her son. But I know they are going to do what's right." He patted my shoulder and walked away.

He was right Daniela and Nathan were great people. They had given Adrian everything he had ever wanted or needed. I looked into their backgrounds, they were both clean model citizens. They had spent the last 6 years trying to help Adrian out, sending him to rehabs every few months. They would encourage him to sober up and stop the drugs, but Adrian never seemed to wanted to. Upon further digging, in the most recent days I found out that Adrian was Bi-polar. He would refuse to take his medications and instead prefer to drink. It was sad that a boy who had so much support could not get his life together. I could only hope nothing would get worse.

I knew I should be angry at him, but somehow I wasn't. I understood what his parents were going through. I knew I should be angry and want to beat his ass but this hit too close to home for me. My second oldest sister right now was in an asylum. She too suffered from being Bi-polar. We all thought she was acting out, she would go out drinking, cause havoc and then we would all have to go fix what problems she caused. She too refused to take her medicines even when we tried to force her,she had given us hell and we thought there was nothing we could do, and one day she did the worse thing possible. Sonya had killed a girl over jealousy. Well jealousy and the fact that she could not control anything she did. The sickness had taken over, and we had all turned the blind eye. We had let her go without her medicine for months, we even thought she might be getting better. But we had been wrong.

She had been drinking heavily the last week, and kept talking to herself about a boy named Ronald. We ignored her and let her be. But one night she went out and found them together, she ended up stabbing the poor girl to death. Ronald had not even dated Sonya she was so far gone she thought they were together. My sister is now in that place for life. She was found not guilty by reason of being criminally insane. I had blamed myself for so long, I was the man of the house and I had not been able to keep it together. It was part of the reason why I took over for my father.

I just could only hope Adrian would not end up in the same boat. It was not a pretty picture and everyone loses a lot. But maybe this would be an eye opener. I knew from investigating that he was being forced to go to rehab once again. His medications would be monitored and hopefully he would come out of that place the man everyone knew he could be. As odd as it may have sounded I wanted him to. I knew what it was like to lose someone important in your family, and I could only hope Daniela and Nathan would not have to go through that. I knew what happened next would decide the rest of his life, I just hoped he would do the right thing and learn from his mistake before it was too late.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when my next session had showed up. I spent my day in a daze, reliving my past life. Things had not been easy for me, but I would not change a thing. I knew that I was the person I am because of everything that had happened. I had something to do when I got home. I knew it would not be easy but I had to. Sonya had been trying to get in contact with me for years now. I ignored her attempts because I still was so mad at her and myself. I could not get myself to face her because I thought the sister I had was long gone. I did not even know what I would say.

Mama and my sisters had told me she had been on her medications for years now. And she was a lot more like the girl we had grown up with. They said she knew what she did and was being eaten alive by her own guilt. She knew that if she had just taken her medications none of this would have happened. They encouraged me to contact her but I could not. It hurt too much. But now as I stood in my kitchen I knew I had to try. What was wrong with Adrian hit to close to home. But I knew it was time to man up, I was trying to turn over a new leaf and this was the last thing holding me back.

"Thank you for calling Bradley how may I direct your call today." The operator answered in Russian. I cleared my throats.

"Yes, hello I'm Dimitri Belikov and I would like to speak to Sonya Belikov." I was nervous. She told me to hold on and sent my call to hopefully my sister. I did not know what I would say but I knew I had to do this. I was about to chicken out when a voice I knew too well held my attention.

"Dimka, is that really you?" My sister asked on the other line and I could hear her trying to hold back sobs. Everything hit me so hard and I almost hung up again. But I knew it was now or never. And I never turned my back on anything before.

"Yes, Sonya it's me." I took a deep breath in and before I could say anything she stopped me.

"I am so sorry Dimka. I know you tried so hard to help me. I wish I could have been stronger like you. I am so sorry." Just by listening to her I knew how she felt, her guilt was hurting her. And I was not helping the situation by ignoring her. She needed me there for her, she did not want someone to feel bad for her, but she needed her brother. She needed me to see that she knew what she did and that she was truly sorry.

We spent the next hour talking and catching up. I even told her about Rose. I told her the whole truth and she listened. She said the right things at the right times, and it made me feel so much better. I know things would not be easy, and she would never leave that place, but I knew she was in a better place mentally. She wanted to stay there and serve her sentence. And she wanted me to be happy. I hung up and felt like an another weight had been taken off my shoulders. Things were far from perfect but I had done the right thing.

That night I fell asleep with a smile on my face. I would wake up and plan out my date with Rose. I would tell her the truth and hopefully she would understand. I had this odd feeling that somehow the truth would set me free. I knew what I had to do and I was going to do it. That night I dreamed of a future I did not even know I wanted. A life with Rose. Marriage and kids. I had to admit it was the first dream I had had in a very long time.

_**Gasp! Who would have thought Adrian and Sonya had a mental illness? What do you think about Dimitri being so understanding? Do you understand why Adrian did what he did? Review and I'll update!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Oh my goodness this story has over 100 reviews! Thank you to everyone that has followed, favorited, and or reviewed this story! A special thank you to Roza M Belicova for always inspiring me to write, check out her stories! I am now proudly her beta! Also a special thank you to BiggestPolarBearFanEver, bboop12, RozaRocks, ladora, and all my guest readers! You make writing this story worth every bit of stress I go through. Ook now I'm done being sappy...Enjoy!**_

Extraordinary

Chapter 16

I woke up Friday morning feeling so light, new and fresh. I stretched and felt my muscles feeling a lot better. I knew my body healed well but I had never had to before. I jumped into the shower and caught myself humming a light cheery tune. I spent extra time washing my hair and I even shaved. After getting dressed I walked into the kitchen but no one was there. I knew Lissa could not stay with me every moment, and I knew she would be back soon. I did find a note from Lissa though.

_**Rose my dear,**_

_**Sorry I had to go to class. I left breakfast in the fridge just heat it up. And I will be out of class by noon and we can once again have an amazing day!**_

_**Love, Lissa**_

I took the pancakes out and heated them up and had them inhaled in a matter of minutes. I was just getting settled in the couch and found something to watch on tv when the doorbell rang. I was not going to answer it seeing as this was Lissa's place, and I had no one idea who would stop by, but thought better of it. When I answered the door I did not know what to do my eyes widened and I will admit I was a little scared. In front of me were Adrians parents, Daniela and Nathan. They looked nervous and when they saw me both of them gasped.

"Rose can we come in, we would like to talk to you." I did not move and understanding crossed Nathans face.

"Rose we are not here to yell at you or blame you in anyway. We are here because we know our son is at fault." He signaled for them to come in and I let them in.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked but my voice came out raspy not quick fully healed another day and I would be fine. Daniela flinched at my voice and I saw tears streak her face. She pulled me into a hug and started sobbing.

"I am so sorry Rose. I should have done better, I should have told you from the start the whole problem but he seemed so much better this is all my fault." I looked at Nathan confused and he brought us to the couch to sit down.

"Rose there are a few things we need to tell you about Adrian. And then we will get to what we are going to do for you." Nathan grabbed his wife's hand and she took over.

"Adrian was always a little off as a child. We thought nothing of it and when he was a teen it got worse but we just assumed he was rebelling like most teens. But we were wrong. After one night when Adrian hit me we took him to the doctors." She started crying and Nathan was forced to take over.

"Rose long story short, Adrian is Bi-polar. He has refused his medications time and time again and we let it go. We thought maybe the drinking and drugs numbed his illness but we were wrong. He has gone to many rehabs and is at one right now. He will not hurt you again. We wanted to say we were sorry, and we wanted to pay your medical expenses." Before I could object he stopped me. "No Rose Adrian had cause a lot of damage, and we need to step up as his parents and those responsible for what he did. We called your brother so he knows we are here and we told him the truth as well, he objected as well but in the end he let us win. We will pay these bills, you will have a couple weeks off from work all paid in full like you are working. We have let this get too far and now we are taking this into our hand. I assure you Rose no more harm will come to you from anyone in our family."

I was taken back by his words. He really meant what he said. And I knew Adrian was off but I did not know he actually had a serious illness. His mood swings, from going to being happy with me to getting pissed off in seconds. This explained so much to me. My hatred for Adrian shifted. I was still mad at him for what he did, he had almost killed me, that and he willingly stopped taking his medications, but now I knew there was more to the story that he was no just a evil man.

And these people, his parents were being so open and nice to me. I knew it took a lot to come to me and confess their families biggest secret, but they did it anyways. They had put aside their pride and had done what was right. I now say that I had a lot more people care about me than I thought. I had left home unsure what was going to happen to me and now I see that the best thing in life had happened to me, I was loved and cared for, I had my free will. I hugged them both and thanked them. They said they had to return to the studio but would be checking up on me often.

"You take care Rose and if you need anything you know how to get ahold of us." With that they left.

Soon after Lissa showed up and I told her everything. She was just as thrown back as I had been, but it did explain a lot. She knew it as just more than black and white, and although he did have a problem she was still mad that it had gone this far. We spent the rest of the afternoon watching movies. This was exactly what I needed to calm down and enjoy my day. Lissa brought a calm to me that only a sister could. I could be myself and enjoy times like these without worrying.

We were both as equally excited to see Christian when he walked through the door. He hugged Lissa and that smile lite up his face. The smile that I now knew only she could bring to his face. He was a love sick little boy when it came to her, and it was funny to see cocky, stubborn, little Christian love struck. I leaned against the wall and giggled. He ran towards me and hugged and twirling me around like I was a child.

"God Rose you look better today! I'm so glad. So how about we go celebrate. My treat." I looked at him confused and Lissa asked the question I wanted to, but I was trying to save my voice.

"What are we celebrating?" Lissa asked with a smile on her face. As she stepped closer.

"WE are celebrating my new promotion!" We both pulled him into a hug. Both so very happy for this young man.

I was so proud of Christian he had told me a few months ago that the area supervisor was retiring and he had inferred as to who would be taking his place. The boss said he did not know and asked Christian if he would want the job. At first Christian said no scared about it, but I had convinced him to go in the next day and tell him he wanted the job. The boss had been glad and told him he would have to watch him and make sure he was worthy of the job. Christian had given up hope when the old supervisor retired and no one was put in his place. But now he knew why. The boss was waiting for the right moment.

"Lets not get too excited though. This job well it may come with a move. I know I know. I don't know if I am ready to leave here and you both have good lives here so we will see. OK?" I was about to say something and he stopped me. "No Rose you go on that date with Dimitri tomorrow, let me know if you are serious and we will figure it out, alright?" I nodded and hugged him again.

I was a little nervous to go out with my bruises but Lissa did wonders to me. She had picked out an outfit that hid them all very well. She even threw on a scarf that looked stylish and would cover my neck without it looking ridiculous. She did my make up and you could barely see my black eye. She walked me over the the bathroom and covered my eyes. I had no idea what she was doing.

"Now when I uncover them I want you to really look and see what I see." I rolled my eyes at this she could be so dramatic.

She uncovered my eyes and I gasped. The sight I saw in front of me I did not recognize. I looked amazing. I looked mature yet stylish and sexy. I could not stop looking at myself. I could really clean up well. She pulled me aside and pulled out her phone and made me pose for a picture. We both looked at it and laughed. We took a few more together and soon Christian was yelling at us to leave.

"Just imagine how I am going to make you look for that date with Dimitri, he is going to go crazy, he won't be able to keep his hands off of you." I laughed and we entered the car.

"Hey if he touches you in anyway but as a friend I will beat the shit out of him. He's a man with experience and I will not have him taking advantage of my little sister got it?" I slapped his shoulder and told him to shut up.

We soon got to the restaurant and were seated in a back corner. I don't think Christian and Lissa were trying to exclude me but they were lost in there own little world. Oddly enough I was fine with this. It gave me time to think about everything that had happened today. I had not been expecting Daniela and Nathan to be so kind to me. I was expecting them to yell at me and blame me for their son getting in trouble. I was glad they told me what his problem really was. I knew there was something off about him but just could not figure it out. I had always been convinced he was a good guy deep down inside. I could only imagine living a life with a mental illness like that.

Not only that but the pain and suffering ones family would have to endure. I don't know what I would have done. It was hard enough dealing with Adrian as his girlfriend. I was lucky though that we did not spend a lot of time alone, I could only think up horrible scenarios. He was now getting the help he needed and that made me happy. I just hoped he would take the help and better himself. If he did not I knew things would not end well for him, he would hurt someone else, maybe even kill them.

I was also glad that I still had my date with Dimitri tomorrow. This had been one long week and I wanted to end it on a good note. I had to prepare myself for what Dimitri had to say to me. I know it was important and I wanted to make sure I went into this open minded. This was all so new to me and I did not want anything to go wrong. He was such a great guy and I knew deep down inside everything he did he did for the greater good. I knew I had nothing to worry about. I had my little family to take care of me, and I knew I could always lean on them. I wanted Dimitri to be part of this too, and tomorrow I knew that would happen. Or so I could only hope.

I was brought back to reality as my food was placed in front of me. Lissa and Christian smiled at me and we spent the rest of the night enjoying ourselves. I wanted to talk to Christian about the promotion but he did not want to talk about it until after my date with Dimitri. He wanted to include me in his decision and if I cared enough about Dimitri he would not drag me with him. I knew some day we would have to break apart and have lives of our own but the thought scared me. It had only been two years, but yet I had had a lifetime of memories with him in those two years.

When we got back to Lissa's place I excused myself, saying I was tired. Which I was but I was not able to fall fast asleep like I wanted to. Instead my mind was imagining things. Imagining a future I never knew I wanted. A husband and kids. And when I saw those kids I saw familiar brown eyes, matching hair and I always saw Dimitri picking them up calling me over. When I did fall asleep my mind brought those things into my dreams. One step at a time, Rose. But I knew somehow I was stepping in the right direction.

_**I know I'm such a tease! But admit it you love it! And Christian got a promotion but is willing to see how Rose does with Dimitri! How sweet? What do you think of Adrian's parents? Are you excited for the date? Its the next chapter! I hate to do it, no not really muahhaa, but I need to be begged for the date! So you know what to do! Review!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Thank you all for the constant love... Here is what you all have been waiting for... The long awaited date... Enjoy...**_

Extraordinary

Chapter 17

DPOV

I opened my eyes and could not hold back the smile that formed at my lips. It was Saturday. I was both happy and nervous for what was to come. I knew I would just have to bare my soul and heart for her to see. If she really cared for me she would understand. I also knew that something like this would not be taken lightly, I had to give her time to think after I told her and let her make her own decision about it. I ended up calling my grandmother again in the middle of the night to tell her what was going on and she told me I was being a silly love sick puppy.

She had assured me I had nothing to worry about, and if this girl I cared so much about me, really cared, she would see past all the bad and know I was being honest and only wanted the best for her. All I had to do was be truthful and hope that she would see things how I meant them. But until I told her I could not dwell on what was going to happen. I would find out when I told her. It would do me no good to sit and worry all day. I just had to keep myself busy. That was something I was good at, I never seem to run out of things I should be doing.

I started my day by going on a run. I needed to clear my head and this was the only way I knew how. Instead of focusing on all my thoughts I was able to focus on my body. The way it moved while I ran, how it felt to have the wind fly by as I ran in between building and soon by the charles. I found myself following the route Rose had shown us during her tour. I had really been listening and saw how much everything she pointed out meant to her. Before I knew it I found myself at my front door step two hours later.

I was happy about this because that meant I was two hours closer to seeing her. I went in and took a shower. I changed into comfortable clothes so I could ready everything and make sure it was perfect. I was going to lay out an outfit for me to wear later but everything I grabbed looked like rags. I was going to have to go out and find something else to wear. I needed everything to be perfect. Nothing was going to go wrong on my side. I needed perfection in order to feel right.

I started by cleaning up my place. After the mess of this week I had found myself tossing and throwing everything around. Those papers still lay on my floor making it hard to see any of the hardwood. After I had cleaned up I brought out the bag of decorations. I was going to put flowers everywhere as well as candles. I wanted it to feel like we where in an expensive restaurant and not at my apartment. This was a real date, and even though it sounded wrong I was trying my hardest to win Rose over.

I could not bear to think about what would happen if she rejected me and left me. It was crazy to think I had only known her for 3 weeks and I felt this crazy about her. My grandmother told me that the heart always knew which one was the one. I had laughed at her at the time, but in this moment I knew exactly what she was talking about it. I had opened myself up to her, and she to me. My heart and soul called out for her, I knew there would be no one else to make me feel this way.

By the time I was finished it was 1 in the afternoon. I got ready and headed to the nearest mens store. There I found the perfect outfit. Nothing too amazing but when I put it on it was perfect. Just a simply black button down with black slacks. I stopped on my way to her place and got her a huge bouquet of lilies. I knew roses would be too cliché seeing as it was her name. Plus the lilies reminded me so much of her. They were gorgeous and elegant, yet simple and well perfect.

I found myself shaking as I stood in front of Lissa's door. I did not know how to make myself knock. I looked at my watch and saw that I had 5 minutes until 3, I had spent the last 10 minutes convincing myself to knock. When I finally did it was opened in a matter of seconds. A smirking Christian opened the door and motioned for me to come in.

"So we meet again." He said this and led me to the living room. "She's still getting ready, Lissa just had to make sure she was perfect."

I was about to say something but he stopped me. "Look I know you like her and all, but if you hurt her in anyway I will hurt you. I do not care how big and tough you are. She's giving you a chance, be truthful with her. She's innocent when it comes to all this. Yet she has been through so much." I wish I could tell him now that I knew exactly what he was talking about. But just as I was Rose cleared her throat and I looked up speechless.

I shot up from my seat, and just took her in. She had a black strapless dress on that looked to be made of silk. It clung to her body in just the right way, and it fell only half way up her thigh giving a great view of her amazingly toned legs. I had to stop myself from drooling on myself. Lissa, had covered up almost all her bruises, and she looked divine. She had let her hair down which she rarely did and I wanted to run up and run my fingers through it right then and there. I finally snapped out of my trance when I heard Christian growl from behind me, and Rose simply rolled her eyes.

"Here these are for you." I handed her the flowers and she smelled then and handed them to Lissa who had gone to the kitchen to find a vase. "You look beautiful." I whispered into her ear. She blushed and I ushered her to the door.

"Be back by midnight. No Later." Christian shouted. Rose turned around and grabbed my hand and looked him in the eyes.

"Fuck off Christian, I'll be home when I get home." He was about to come to her but Lissa stopped him.

"Have a great time guys. Be safe." And with that we left.

I helped her downstairs and opened the car door for her. I collected my thoughts and finally made my way to the drivers seat. I knew I had to keep my cool, this date would make or break everything.

"So where are we going?" Her voice sounded a lot better, although it still help some raspiness to it.

"It's a surprise right now. But you know the dinner part at my place." She nodded and I could not help but grab her hand. She looked at me surprised but then soon rewarded me with a smile.

After about 30 minutes I pulled up at a little beach. I had done some research and I knew this would be empty right now. I thought we could walk on the beach and relax and watch the waves. When Rose saw where we had pulled up her smile widened.

"How did you know I loved the water?" She asked as she hurried out of the car.

"I saw the way you looked out at the harbor. Plus I was really hoping you shared my love of the ocean as well."

We talked about a lot in the 2 hours we spent at the beach. Rose told me about Adrian and I told her I had known. I even opened up and told her about my sister Sonya. She listened carefully and comforted me when needed. She told me more about her family that she left a lot more than I thought she would. Although she was vague about who her father was I knew she was telling me a lot more than she would ever tell anyone else. This again made me think she would defiantly be able to handle what I was going to tell her.

When we got to my place, I had her wait at the door while I got everything ready. I ran in and put on all the candles and put the lasagna in the oven. I ran out to get her but looked myself once over before I did. When I brought her in I heard her hold her breath.

"Do you like it?" I asked hoping it was not corny.

"No, I love it." I smiled back and brought her to the dinning room table, I brought out some salad and we started to eat in silence. It was then that I noticed that silence with her did not mean awkwardness. It was just nice to enjoy the company of this wonderful woman. I brought out the lasagna and let her get about half way through before I started talking.

"Roza, I know I owe you an explanation and that is exactly what I intend on doing right now." I felt my hand shaking and put it on my lap she looked at me nervous but I knew I had to continue.

"Tasha was my girlfriend like I told you. We went out for 2 years, but that was 4 years ago. She has made my life a living hell. She is one of the reasons I left Russia. But she never seems to leave me alone. I truly think she has some serious mental issues. I am so sorry she has done what she has done to you. She knew I liked you and used it to her advantage." I stopped and looked up at her.

"Thank you Dimitri, it is nice to understand. I like you too. And I know I over reacted about this. You are such a good guy." She smiled at me and I could not smile back I had more to tell her, she caught on thought. "You have more to tell me don't you?"

"Rose I just ask that before you do or say anything you let me finish everything I have to say. Is that OK?" She nodded and I moved my plate aside trying to collect myself, this was it.

"My father was in the business of protection. He was like a body guard to those who would pay for it." I say her stiffen but continued. "When I was old enough I found no other way to survive but to follow in his foot steps. I needed to help my family after all they went through, and I thought I could get myself ready for a future with Tasha.

I would guard anyone who would pay me and soon I started making a lot of money. I was so good at my job that many of me employers started to teach me different skills. I soon became a sort of PI. Helping people with what they needed down, but never actually having to get my hands dirty. I was doing well for myself, until Tasha started getting jealous.

She would follow me on jobs, ruin my cover, and make me lose jobs. After a while I told her I could not do it anymore. So I cut her loose. It had been about 2 years since I had heard from her. One day I received a call from someone well known in LA." I stopped and say Rose's tan complexion turn pale. She knew where this was going. She looked like she was about to stop me, and I couldn't let her.

"Please let me finish." She nodded and I did what I had to. "I flew out there and to my complete horror Tasha was there. She had told this man she now worked for about me and he called me. I was stuck and could not leave so I had to take the job. I was handed a file and a job to do. I was handed your file Rose and I was suppose to bring you back." She was standing up and I could not have her leave not yet I was not done.

"No Rose please you told me you would let me finish please." I heard her labored breathing but she did not move.

"I took the file and came here. But from the very beginning this all felt wrong. I would have usually grabbed you and left but I couldn't. I got the job instead something told me I had to get to know you first. And when I did everything changed.

Roza you have to believe the moment I met you I changed my plan. I knew I could not bring you back. You were happy here. Christian cares about you. You had made a wonderful life for yourself. And I had let myself do the one thing I never thought I would." She had now stopped and was staring at me in wonder. She did not know whether to believe me or not. She was scared but I could tell she was trying so hard to get everything right.

"And what did you do what happened?" She asked and stepped forward.

"Rose I fell for you. I have never cared about someone the way I do about you. I refuse to bring you to him. I refuse to let anyone hurt you. Or force you to do anything you do not want to do. Rose you have to believe it is why I got rid of Tasha. I threatened her with your father. I knew he would get rid of her if I said she was ruining everything. I was going to tell you can cover everything up. I was going to help you stay lost from that life. Rose please say something." Her silence was driving me made. I needed her to react either be mad and leave or run up to me, anything would do.

"I want to go home please. Back to Christian." I nodded my head and grabbed my coat. I put it around her and led her to the car. I already knew I would have to give her time. I knew this would all be hard. I drove her there and she got out without a word or glance my way. And for the first time in my life I truly felt broken. Lost and confused. I could be losing the first person I opened up to, the first person I might actually be able to say I love you to and truly mean it. I let her go because I knew I had to. If she cared about me the same she would come back to me. I would just have to wait.

_**Soooooo what did you think? Has Rose once again overreacted? Will she get over it? And how about poor Dimitri? Did you like the date? Review? Please... I beg of you! Reviews will make me happy and me being happy makes me update faster...**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Wow well it is very nice to know you guys liked the date! Thank you again for all the wonderful reviews! I won't hold you up any longer... Chapter 18 is here... enjoy!**_

Extraordinary

Chapter 18

DPOV

I dropped her off and she never once looked at me. She got out of the car and I left like my heart had been ripped out of my chest. I drove off reluctantly, but I knew I had to give her space. I looked up to the sky and saw a far off flash, of course a storm would be coming. I mean it would just figure the world would rain on my parade. I tried to focus on the road ahead, the last thing I needed was to get into an accident. I needed to stay strong, feeling this helpless was not what I was use to. I suppose it had a lot to do with that fact that I was no longer in control. It was now Rose's turn to take charge, and as wonderful as that sounded and I could picture a few naughty situations were she would be in charge, that wouldn't happen until she decided.

RPOV

Everything had been perfect, I thought nothing and I mean nothing could go wrong. In a way everything was still perfection, but my mind had gone numb. I needed to think this all through, I was scared and confused, and I did not know how to process all of this at the moment. This was the one things I feared the most, it was my father hiring someone good enough to find me. But Dimitri had, and he never grabbed me and forced me to go home. The instant he drove off I regretted not answering him. At the same time when I saw his reaction it was as if this was what he was expecting, actually it seemed like he thought I took it a lot better than he thought I was going to.

I looked at my cell and noticed it was only 8:30 pm. You have got to be kidding me. Christian was going to know something was wrong. I couldn't go back to Lissa's place not with my mind the way it was. I needed to think things through, I needed to have my mind made up the moment I walked through that door. I decided to sit down in the stairwell and think. I had used my head in so many situations, it had gotten me through so much, but my heart was begging me to use it right now. I had never had my heart ache this much. It had already decided what it wanted me to do, I just had to convince the rest of me that it was right.

I wanted to believe Dimitri, I mean why would he lie to me. Why would he go through such extremes to just tell me the truth. He sounded honest, and sincere. He told me he cared about me. That he was falling for me. I shot out of the steps and ran down the stairs. What the hell was I doing, I was questioning someone who had defied my father. My father could have him killed and he knew this, yet he kept my location hidden. He had gotten rid of Tasha. He had made me happy. He had been there for me. I must be so freaken stupid to even need this fucking time to think.

I ran out into the street and started running. I didn't even notice the fact that my heels were digging into my feet, I had to make it to my destination and fast. I didn't care about what everyone I passed thought. All I knew was that I had to run, and I felt like I could not run fast enough, so I took off the heels. This caused even more people to stare. I knew running around bare foot on the streets of Boston at 9pm on a Saturday made me look like a crazy person. Maybe they all thought I was drunk. I ran down the train station stairs (It's just called the T by the way in Boston) and barely made it before the doors closed. I looked around for a seat, and sat down. Trying but failing to catch my breath.

I had to collect myself and figure out what I was going to say. I had to make sure he understood that I had taken everything in, that I did not doubt one word he said. I had to apologize for doubting him and making him feel guilty about what he had done. The train stopped at the location I needed and I darted off again. Over head I heard thunder rumbling and I knew I would probably get stuck in the rain before I made it back to his place. I then noticed I did not even know if that is where he headed. I should have called, but I wanted to see him face to face. I did not even have my phone with me I left it in the stairwell along with my wallet. I would have to get Lissa, to get them for me when I was done with this.

I turned the corner spotting his building as the sky started its desperate attempt to shed all it's tears. I noticed his car in his normal spot and was so happy I had come here I was about to head to the door when his car door opened and he stepped out. What I saw made me stop in my tracks, it made me sad, it made me feel horrible for making him wait for my answer. He looked defeated and sad, I could not wait any longer I had to make him smile. I had to see that breath taking smile, I just knew it would make everything better. I ran towards him and he never noticed me, when I was about a three feet away from him I called to him.

"DIMITRI!" He froze at my words and spun around faster than I would have ever thought someone so tall could.

DPOV

I must have been hearing things. The rain was making weird noises, and now it sounded like Rose calling me. I wanted her to be here so badly that my mind was making me hear things. I spun around to confirm I was losing it to only be faced with Rose. I had to blink a few times to make sure she was not going to disappear. Before I knew it she had thrown her self at me and wrapped her arms around me. How could this be true? Was she really going to be this forgiving? Was I really going to have Rose in my life. I quickly hugged her back and could not help the smile that came to my lips.

She felt amazing in my arms. I was made to hold her, I was made to comfort her. I just knew that in that moment I was made for her. I had wanted my entire life for someone like her, but yet I had not known what I was looking for. It didn't matter right then, because she was here. Yes we were both soaked and the rain was only picking up more. But I had her, she came back to me.

RPOV

He looked at me in disbelief. I smiled at his facial expression, he was trying to figure out if I was real. My new found confidence kicked in and I lunged at him embracing him in a hug, not wanting to ever let go. It only took him a few seconds to react and hug me back. I knew we had stood there for a long time, I was now completely soaked, as was he, but I did not care. His touch, his embrace made everything feel better, it felt right to be here. To have him hold me, I fit so well in his arms, it was like I was meant for him and he was meant for me. He slowly pulled back and put my face between his hands.

"What are you doing Roza?" He was smiling as he said this, and he shook his head again in disbelief.

"I had to find you Dimitri. I am so sorry I reacted like I did. I don't even know why I needed time to think. I believe you. I trust you." His eyes lit up and his hands moved down my jaw sending shivers down my spine.

"You have no idea how much those words mean to me." He laced one of his hands with mine and his eyes lit up again.

He slowly moved his other hand behind my neck, and got his fingers stuck in my wet hair. He leaned down and in, and everything slowed down. My mind could not process what he was trying to do. I was still trying to convince myself that this was something he wanted to do with me. My thoughts soon shut up when his lips lightly touched mine. He looked into my eyes asking me if this was OK. I did not want to ruin the moment so instead of answering I crashed my lips into his. And I was soon lost to the world.

DPOV

I had not known how much I wanted to kiss her until that very moment. To me a kiss had always just been a kiss. I had kiss many woman it always seemed bland and unimportant. But with my lips barely touching hers I knew now kisses were amazing. I knew that this whole time I had been missing something, I had been missing kisses from Rose. As she crashed her lips onto mine my mind went seemingly blank. I was no longer planning, no longer worrying, and for the first time in a long time I was no longer thinking.

It was an amazing feeling. My mind was always set on overdrive. Always worrying about what was going to happen next. But right now, I was only concerned with what was right in front of me. I could only think of Rose and how much I was enjoying this kiss. It was pure bliss, and I never wanted this kiss to end. I deepened the kiss and she gladly let me, only furthering my mind to only think of her. I felt a small moan leave her lips and I couldn't help but enjoy that wonderful noise. This was perfection, from now it did not matter that I had thrown my old life away, I now was going to have a new one. And I Dimitri Belikov was no longer following the rule book.

RPOV

I had only kissed a few boys in my lifetime I could count them all in one hand. Actually I had only kissed three. I had kissed Christian when we first moved in together, I know it sounds weird and gross, but when we first got to Boston we had been confused as to what we felt for each other. The kiss had confirmed that he even though he wasn't my biologic brother, he was definitely my brother. It wasn't even a deep kiss, it was a peck on the lips and we both brushed our teeth soon after. Second was with Adrian, and although those kisses had felt good, they never did much for me. I always felt like there was something missing. I could never figure out what was missing until now.

This kiss with Dimitri was magical. His lips sent shock waves into my body, and I couldn't help but move closer to him. I pulled him down to me and my hands got lost in his hair. His lips worked so well with mine, and I felt like we had been doing this forever. Soon his tongue was begging for entrance and when I granted it I about lost it. I had never, and I mean never felt this good. My stomach flipped, and butterflies fluttered within. My skin tingled and goosebumps formed, which had nothing to do with the rain. I could have stayed like that forever and been completely contend, this was amazing. This is what I had been waiting my entire life. This kiss, him, us together this was extraordinary.

When he finally pulled away I pulled him back to me and he chuckled. I stole one last kiss before he started to pull me towards his apartment. I followed without even knowing my feet were moving. The few people moving around the building stared at us, we must have looked a sight. Both soaked to bone, in our nice attire, and both styling stupid huge grins. But just like me I knew he did not care. Nothing was going to ruin this moment. It was too wonderful, to precious, to well perfect.

He opened his door and soon handed me a towel so I could dry off. He motioned for me to sit but I refused looking down at my soaked clothes. Before I knew it he had pulled me to him, and was kissing my lips again. I once again got lost in the kiss and I knew I never wanted to be apart from him. I felt safe, and loved and I knew right there that I had fallen for this man and I had fallen hard.

"Come on, get in the shower and I will find something you can wear. I don't want you getting sick on me. Christian would never let me see you if you do." He showed me his bathroom and I reluctantly went in.

I had never wanted someone to shower with this badly. It was an odd feeling seeing as I never been intimate with anyone before. I shed my clothes and stepped into the hot water, and even though it felt good and I could have stayed in there forever, I wanted to get out so I could get to Dimitri. When I got out, I saw that he had laid out some sweats and a huge t-shirt out for me. And by looking at them I knew these were the smallest clothing items he owned. I slipped the clothes on and could not stop myself from inhaling his scent. It was locked into his clothing and I loved it.

DPOV

She was in my shower. I couldn't stop the thoughts that entered my mind. I knew I could not do anything intimate with her, at least not yet. We had to get deeper into the relationship and figure out what we were going to do first. I also knew she was a virgin, and I did not know if I was worthy of someone so innocent, someone so pure. All I knew was that I wanted her, not just physically. I wanted all of Rose, I wanted to know everything there was to know. I wouldn't lie though I could not wait to kiss her again.

I went into the second bathroom and quickly showered. I had no time to think about the shower, because I wanted to make sure I got out before she did. I grabbed my pajmama bottoms and tried to find the smallest clothes I had for her. I slipped into the bathroom she was using and left it out in the counter for her. I slowly made my way to the living room and sat down, still in awe with this turn of events. Could I really be this lucky? Was life really finally going to give me true happiness? I was brought out of my thoughts when I noticed that Rose was staring at me.

RPOV

I stepped out of the bathroom and walked down the hall to the living room. Dimitri was sitting on the couch staring off into nothing. He had changed out of his wet clothes, and only had cotton pajama bottoms on. And he looked breathtaking. I knew the man was sexy, but this was off the charts sexy. He had muscles that I did not even know existed. I could not take my eyes off of him, and why would I that sight was amazing. One I could very much get use to. I took a deep breath in and before I knew it I was letting out a rather loud sigh. I immediately blushed as Dimitri spotted me and shot up from his seat.

"Were you checking me out?" He asked, an evil smirk taking control of his lips.

"No I was just thinking, you know about doughnuts." We both laughed at this and Dimitri pointed to the spot next to him, and I went and sat. He pulled me closer to him, and I rested my head on his chest.

"Roza, what does this mean to you? I mean us? The kiss?" If I was not mistaken his voice sounded nervous and concerned. I moved away so I could look into his eyes.

" I won't lie, I have never had something like this happen to me before. The way I feel about you, it is all so new to me, but I know I like the feeling. I like caring about you. Being around you makes me feel safe. And when I am around you I never want to leave your side." He smiled again and his eyes turned pensive.

"So it wouldn't be crazy for me to you know, start calling you my girlfriend, or I mean maybe who I am dating." It was funny watching him like this, but yet it was assuring.

"I'd really love to be called your girlfriend, but I won't lie I would still love to go on more dates. You really do have a knack for romance."

"I guess that comes from growing up with all women."

I looked at the clock and was surprised to see that it was now only 10 o'clock. Technically we still had some time to hang out together, before I should head back. I wasn't sure what we would do, but I knew sitting here wrapped in his embrace was not a bad way to spend a couple hours. But then again, there was something I wouldn't mind doing more than this. I mustered up all the courage I could and pulled away from him. I slowly pushed him back against the couch and straddled him. His eyes widened at my new position and I could not help the laugh that escaped me. I leaned in and kissed him with as much force as I could, he reacted quickly.

Soon the kisses turned heated, and I could feel that he was trying really hard to not push too much. I let my hands roam his naked chest, and he kept to holding me close and holding my hips. Before I knew it he had pushed me off him and laid me on the couch, he hovered over me, and soon covered my lips with his again. I could tell by his gentle touches and sweet kisses that he knew that we would be just kissing tonight. Something told me Dimitri knew I was a virgin and knowing his gentleman nature he would never push something like that on me.

I was happy to say we did spend the entire time making out. I felt like a young teenager, seeing at I was still 19 and all. But I had never experienced anything like this before. Kisses and touching and feeling this much for just one person. He said I could keep his clothes until whenever I wanted to give them back, and soon he was driving me back to Lissa's. My wet clothes now in a bag in the back seat, and the story that we had gotten caught in the rain during our date. I never wanted this night to end. As he pulled up to Lissa's building, I felt an ache in my chest.

I wished I could just spend the night with him and wake up to his gorgeous face in the morning. But we had talked about it, and he wanted to take this slow. He did not want anything to be ruined, and I had to agree with him. We had also agreed that tomorrow we would tell Lissa and Christian, he would come over for dinner and just like with me he would explain everything. We would also have to start planning what we should do next. He was trying to find a way for us to not be found again.

"I don't want to leave you yet." I whined as we sat in silence.

"I don't want you to leave, but I will see you tomorrow, I promise. And after all that is done with, you and I can do whatever you want to do." He looked over at me and gave me one of those full smiles, the one he had been giving me all night.

"You're right. Thank you Dimitri. For telling me the truth." I paused and looked out the windshield. "And for making me feel so special." He grabbed my chin and made me look at him.

"Roza you are special. Don't even doubt that. I should be the one thanking you. For being so understanding, for giving me a chance. For letting me into your life. You are the one that makes me feel special." He leaned in and kissed me for what had to be the millionth time tonight. I would never grown tired of those kisses.

"Til tomorrow Dimitri."

"Til tomorrow my Roza."

And with that I floated to Lissa's apartment. I knew she would bombard me with a million questions as soon as I walked in, but before I did I had a wallet and a phone to find. I was glad to see they were exactly where I left them. I was at the door about to open it when my phone chimed. I smiled thinking it was Dimitri until I saw the message. It again was from an unknown number and it simply read.

_I warned you..._

_**So they made up! And made out!What do you think will happen when he tells Lissa and Christian? Who is texting Rose those messages? And how freaken cute are they together? Review, review, review! PLEASE! If you review I update... Haha **_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Well here is the next chapter! Thank you so much for the love and support on the last chapter I posted! You guys are the best... Thank you Thank you Thank you! Enjoy what happens next!**_

Extraordinary

Chapter 19

I must have been staring at my phone for too long because it's little light shut off and the phone locked, no longer letting me read the message. I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared. Because I was truly terrified, someone was clearly out to get me and I had no idea who they were. I fumbled with the key and finally got it open. I was glad when I opened the door and no one was waiting for me. I hurried to the guest bedroom, and hoped no one woke up when I walked in. I quickly locked the door, and dove into the bed, covering myself up to my chin with the covers. Why did something like this have to ruin such a perfect night. Just when things were going right, something always had to get in the way. This person was obviously wanting me to stay away from Dimitri, and I could only guess who it was. But what if I was wrong? What if it was someone working with my father? What if they tried to hurt Dimitri for not turning me in?

I wanted to fall asleep, I wanted to dream about Dimitri and how wonderful everything was going to be with him now. But that text haunted me. How could so little words hold so much meaning. I was going to have to tell someone tomorrow. I thought about telling Christian and Lissa but I knew there was not much those two could do. I decided I would tell Dimitri. We had promised tonight to tell each other everything and be truthful, and I was not going to back out of that now. Especially when we had made such progress together. I wanted all of this to work out, no I needed everything to work out. I now had three very important people in my life, and I was going to keep them all close to me. Plus Dimitri had his resources, he knew how to work this network, and seemed to know an aweful lot about technology. If anyone could make the texts, and the threat stop it would be him. When he said he would protect me I believed him, he was determined, and it made my stomach flutter.

I let my mind wonder over the events of tonight and could not believe it. I was beyond the luckiest woman in this world. Dimitri was one in a million and I had been lucky enough to have him now in my life. He was giving up a lot to be with me, and that made him even more special in my eyes. He opened up to me and put himself out there for me to see him completely, that took a lot of guts. He had done something he swore to never do, all because he cared about me. I would spend forever making sure I was worthy of that trust. It was an amazing feeling to know all I had to do was be myself around him, I did not need to wear certain clothing, talk a certain way, or even do anything I didn't want to do with him. He respected me and cared for me just the way I was. Not only that he knew who I was, what life I had come from. His promise to have my father never find me made everything seem calmer, I knew he wouldn't let Abe take me. He knew how much I feared that life, and him along with Lissa, Christian, and I would stop at nothing to never go back there.

Before I knew it my eye lids started to droop, and a smile crossed my lips. Tonight had exhausted me, but it was more than worth it. I knew I would wake up tomorrow and we would find a way to solve everything. As long as I had Dimitri everything would work out, he would help me and I would help him whatever way I could. I had almost fallen asleep when my phone chimed again. I shot out of bed and my breathing hitched. I could not handle another cryptic text right now. I laid back down and decided I would look at it in the morning. I closed my eyes and my phone chimed again. I was not going to be afraid whoever this was, was not going to get to me, I reached for the phone and when I saw who it was from I released my breath.

_Thank you Roza for everything... _He really knew how to make my night and that nickname he had for me just made everything so much better. The way he said Roza was enough to make me stop breathing.

_Goodnight sweet Rose... _He was too sweet for words. I texted him back and soon fell into a deep slumber.

I woke up the next morning to the most annoying squeal I have ever heard. I had no idea where it was coming from but I desperately needed it to stop, whatever time it was, it was too early to wake up. I grabbed the covers and threw them over my head hoping the squealing would take the hint. But it did not. Before I knew it familiar hands were lifting me off the bed twirling me around. Christian really did have a death wish. I soon figured out the squealing was coming from Lissa when I saw her laughing from the middle of the bed I should have been laying in.

"So you have to tell us everything!" Lissa was practically jumping up and down on what I now considered my bed.

"Seriously guys?! You woke me up for this? I was having a amazing dream. And Christian put me down right now!" I should have thought my words over a little better because Christian instantly dropped me and I hit the floor with a loud bang.

"Christian that was not nice. Help her up now!" I couldn't believe as soon as the words left her mouth Christian picked me up and place me on the bed. I mumbled _whipped_ to him and he rolled his eyes and sat down next to Lissa.

"So no seriously how did it go?" Christian actually looked like he wanted to know what happened.

"Well overall it was amazing. He took me to the beach and then made me dinner. And we talked a lot. He told me he really liked me. I mean I guess we are official now." Lissa lunged at me and I slammed onto the bed with her on top. "Liss...a cccca... n't brrr..ee.. ."

"Oh sorry I am just so happy for you, this is great. Isn't this great Christian?" He was looking fierce until she looked at him and his evil face faltered and he smile.

"Yea Rose I am happy for you." As soon as she looked away he rolled his eyes. Christian really was something else. Of course I could not say much because him and I pretty much were the same person, although I would never admit it out loud. It would boost his ego far too much, and that was the last thing I wanted to do.

"Actually I was wondering if he could come over tonight and join us for dinner. There is something really important we needed to tell you." I was nervous, I did not want them to freak out.

"Are you pregnant? Because I swear I will fucking kill the mother fucker." I rolled my eyes and shot him a glare. It was now my turn to shoot him some attitude. I mean seriously did he think I was going to sleep with him already, I was in no way a slut, though sleeping with one guy would not equal slut, I did want to wait. I wanted my first time to be special, with someone I deeply cared for, thinking about this made me smile because deep down inside I really truly thought Dimitri was the one.

"Christian! Really? We just started dating!"

"I'm just making sure. He's older than you. I don't want him taking advantage of you." He was looking way too serious about this. It was almost comical, he was being a hypocrite because I knew for a fact him and Lissa weren't being as innocent as Dimitri and I. If anything those noises from the other night said so.

"Whatever, I am an adult. Anyways I really hope it is fine for him to come over I'm serious it's important." Before he could say anything Lissa cut him off.

"That would be great Rose. I'll plan a nice meal." With that she grabbed Christian and told me she was making breakfast. And Lissa's food was always amazing. I had no idea where she learned to cook but Christian should take lessons.

The day seemed to drag. I knew it was because of tonight. I was worried about what they would do, what they would say. Well I was mostly worried about what Christian would do and say. I knew Lissa would understand and side with me on this. It was just in her nature to think the best about people. I tried to keep myself busy but nothing held my attention for more than a few minutes. Dimitri was suppose to arrive at 5 and since it was now 4 I decided to keep myself busy by getting ready. I pulled out some of my new outfits and stared at them for a while. I decided on simple jeans and a nice blouse, the one Lissa had insisted looked amazing on me it was a sheer red, and was loose yet sexy. By the time I showered and did my hair I heard the doorbell ring. And my palms started to sweat, this was it.

I ran out of the room as fast as possible and cut Christian off as he was about to open the door. He gave me a glare, but mine won out because he stepped back. I opened the door to reveal a very handsome, no a very hot and sexy Dimitri. He was wearing simple jeans and a black t-shirt but he made it look so good. I could not help but stare and he smiled at me when he noticed. He took in my outfit and gave me a very seductive look. Christian clearing his throat broke our wonderful moment. He always knew how to ruin a moment.

"Come in. Sorry about him, he was dropped when he was little. A lot." Christian slapped my arm but I waved him off. Plus his hits were like that one of a girl. Though from what I heard he had done some serious damage to Adrian. I shivered at the thought, and Dimitri caught it and held my arm to ask if I was ok. I nodded, and shrugged my shoulders.

I brought Dimitri to the living room and everyone started some small talk. I couldn't help but noticed how well we all fit together. We never seemed to run out of things to say to each other, and even when it was silent it was never awkward. Dimitri and I had decided to save the secret revealing until after dinner, we did not want to ruin anyones appetite especially since we knew Lissa had spent a lot of time planning this meal to be perfect. I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous, I had no idea how Christian was going to take this, I just hopped he would see that I trusted him, just like he had trusted Lissa with our secret.

Before I knew it we had finished dinner and Lissa was about to clear the plates. I stopped her and she looked at me confused. It was now or never. I was planning on backing out, but Dimitri squeezed my hand reassuring me it would all work out. We could not keep this a secret, they needed to know, I just feared what the reaction would be.

"Look Dimitri and I have something important to tell you. We need you to keep an open mind, and we need you to hear everything out until the very end. Christian that means no interruptions and no yelling. Just try and understand." Christian looked a little worried but soon nodded and motioned for us to go on. I looked over at Dimitri and he took a deep breath. His eyes showed determination, and he held his head high.

"I want you to first know that I care about Rose a lot. I would never do anything to hurt you or her." Christian was now really looking scared. And I squeezed Dimitri's hand to urge him on.

"Abe Mazur hired me to find you both." Christian shot up and I simply glared at him he got the message and sat back down. I just did not know how long he would stay down. I could see him visably shaking and could only hope he would control himself. It would not end well if he tried to challenge Dimitri, plus I wanted them to get along.

I wanted to get up and sit next to him, help him calm down. But I knew as soon as I left Dimitri's side he would attack him, and I was more worried about him getting himself hurt, then him actually hurting Dimitri. Dimitri was a little less than a foot taller than him and not to mention weighed a lot more. I just wanted him to listen to give him a chance. I knew it was going to take a lot of convincing but in the end he had to understand that Dimitri was on our side. If he wasn't he would have never told the truth, and I would not be here still in Boston.

"You should keep talking before I change my mind." I rolled my eyes at Christian and his attempt to be a cocky mother fucker. He really needed to learn to control that temper, cockiness did not suit him well.

"Like I said he hired me. I had every intent of bringing Rose back. But after meeting her and getting to know her I couldn't. It got harder after I met you and saw just how well off you both were. I haven't told Mazur anything about you guys. I didn't even tell him about Boston. Tasha showing up was a stroke of bad luck. But I know how to lose Abe. It's my job to. I could help you. I want to help you, and I also want to be with Rose." He looked straight into Christians eyes during his little speech I know he was trying to show Christian that he was not lying.

We all sat in silence for what felt like forever. I could see the wheels in Christians head turning, and I could only hope they were turning in the right direction. I looked over at Dimitri and he finally broke contact with Christians. I couldn't help the smile that came upon my face and Dimitri gifted me with one of his. I was about to lean in for a kiss when the silence was broken.

"Oh come on Christian do you really have to think about it?" She was looking at him with her green eyes glowing in anger. "They clearly care about each other, for crying out loud just look at them, I can feel the love radiating off of them, its almost suffocating." When he didn't respond she slapped him.

"What the fuck?" He said while rubbing his cheek. She pointed to Dimitri and I and crossed her arms. Waiting for him to respond and willing him to do it correctly. Wow Lissa was a lot more badass than I had thought. Not only that she seemed to have Christian wrapped around her perfect little delicate fingers. I would have commented on this, but right now I needed Christian on my side.

"OK look. This is all hard for me to absorb. I see that both Rose and Lissa trust you. You have truly given us no reason to think you are not on your side. But how do I really know? I mean what's in it for you? And is it worth it? You do know what you would be giving up right?" Christian focused all his energy at staring at Dimitri, making sure every word sunk in and that every question was going to be answered.

"I know what this all entails. I know I am giving up a career. My old life and everything with it. I know seeing my family will be impossible, but I don't see them that much as it is. I know what could happen if I am caught. But in the end, in the end it will be worth it. I don't want to see Rose in Abe's hands. I don't want to see any of you hurt. I am willing to do anything to keep her and you all safe. It is all worth it. As for what is in it for me." He stopped and spoke to me boring his eyes into mine, letting me see deep into his soul, after he was sure I knew what he was thinking he spoke. "I get to be happy, I get to be with someone I never thought I would ever meet. I know we just met but I feel like I have known you forever."

His words were amazing. I never thought someone would ever feel that about me. I knew then that I had completely made the right choice. I felt the connection from the moment I met him, I now knew it would take a lot more for anything to come in between us. I was now going to fight just as hard as he was for this all to work. I did not even care if it meant running away with just him. It may have sounded crazy but right then I knew there was no one out there more perfect for me than him.

"Alright then. Good answer by the way. And if you hurt her, or betray her, I'll skin you alive Belikov. I swear." He was pointing his finger right in between Dimitri's eyes. I was about to slap his hand away until I noticed the look in Dimitri's eyes. He was determined to show Christian just how much he meant his words.

"You have my word that I would never hurt her."

With that the conversation ran dry and we soon found ourselves in the living room, watching a movie. I had thought things would go a lot worse. This was better than I could have imagined. Our little family had grown one more and I couldn't be happier. I hated to break this amazing feeling but there was still something I had to tell Dimitri. I knew he wasn't going to be happy that I kept him it from him this long. But at least I was telling him before things got worse. He would know what to do and everything would work out. I got off the couch and motioned him to follow me to the guest bedroom I had been staying in. I pushed him on the bed and started pacing in front of him. He looked at me worried and started to get up.

I shook my head and he sat back down. I walked over to my bedside table and grabbed my cell. I opened it and pulled up the messages. I stared at the screen for what felt like forever. I was about to turn around when Dimitri took the phone out of my hands. He grabbed it like it had some type of disease. And the look he was giving me was slightly scaring me. I knew he would be upset but I did not think it would be this bad. I flinched back and readied myself for the worse but it never came.

_**So who is texting her? How cute is a protective Christian? And how awesome is that they are all together now? Review please... I'll post again soon!**_

_**Check out my short story Save me and let me know what you think! I would like to know if you would like me to write more like that! Also Roza M Belicova and myself wrote a one shot its called That Little Moment let us know what you think of that one too!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Once again thank you so much for the review! You guys make me so happy! And to those who have followed and favorited this story thank you as well... Enjoy Chapter 20 it's from the Russians POV!**_

Extraordinary

Chapter 20

DPOV

Rose pulled me aside telling me she had to talk to me in private about something, by the scared look in her eyes, I grew concerned. Something told me what she had to say to me was very important, and I did not like having her be this scared about something. I had promised to keep her safe and I intended on keeping that promise. She led me to her room and had me sit on her bed. But she did not tell me what was going on, instead she was pacing in front of me, making my nerves work up even more. What could have her this scared, this nervous. I had to get up to comfort her, but when I tried she shook her head at me, so I simply sat back down and hoped she would tell me soon. I knew she would tell when she was ready, but I needed to know now, I had to know what to do to make her feel better. I had to make that frown go away, I wanted it to be replaced with that amazing smile she had been giving me now so often. That smile I melted into, the smile that would make me do anything for her, no matter what it was. She had me wrapped around her small little fingers, even more so than Lissa had Christian.

She grabbed her phone and pulled something up. I thought she was now going to tell me but instead she just stared at the lit screen. She had been doing this for the last 5 minutes so I found myself standing up to go see what the problem was. I looked over her shoulder and read the two messages on the screen. I knew who they were from, the person had been stupid enough to not block their number. I knew that number, it was the one that haunted my dreams. I grabbed the phone out her hands and found myself getting extremely angry. This had to stop, I was sick and tired of all this non-sense. I wanted my life to be my own and I was not going to let her ruin it anymore. I was so caught up in my inner rant that I forgot about Rose until I saw her flinch, she thought I was angry with her. I had to make sure she knew she had done nothing wrong, I relaxed my features and hoped my face and eyes showed how much I cared about her.

"Oh god no Rose. I am not mad at you." I saw her visibly relax and I took a step closer to her. "These messages I know who they are from I'm sorry." How could she even dare harass my Roza, things were not going to end well for her, it had been coming for a long time now. It was time someone put her in her place. I had resources and was going to start using them from now on. I could not do the job myself but I knew who would, someone who hated her just as much as I did.

I pulled Rose into a hug, to further show her I was not mad at her, she hugged me back quickly and I felt her sigh into my chest. I once again felt how perfect she was for me. She fit in my arms like we were two puzzle pieces. I took in her smell and all my anger melted away. I knew what I had to do. And I was going to keep her safe no matter what. Roza was now my life, my everything, nothing was going to get in the way. Especially not a psycho with no sense of realization.

"Who is it?" She peered up through her hair and waited for my answer. I took in her gorgeous brown eyes and sighed in content, I could look at her forever and never want to look away.

"This number belongs to Tasha. She wasn't even smart enough to block it before she sent it. Rose we have to leave. I told you she works for Abe and as soon as she find out that I chose to be with you, she is going to tell him where you are." Rose stiffened in my arms. Even though she did not know Tasha well, she knew enough to know she was not going to give up. Her coming to Boston had showed that, Rose knew the danger of having Tasha know where we were, it just pained me that I would have to take Rose from the city she loved so much. But if that is what it took to keep her safe it was what we would do. Her safety and that of Christian and Lissa mattered the most now. From now on they were the family I had. I did not know when I would see my own again, but I had one now that needed me.

"I can't go back there Dimitri. I just can't." She started crying and I was about to comfort her when someone burst through the door.

"What did you do? Stay away from her." Christian pulled me away and wrapped his own arms around Rose. She recovered quickly and for the second time tonight Christian was slapped. That boy really did know how to jump to conclusions, he should have at least let us explain before he jumped to conclusions, he was going to have a permanent slap mark on his left cheek if he kept this up.

"What is wrong with you? How can you just go around assuming after everything he told you at dinner." She stepped back from him and ran to me clinging to me like she never had before. She needed me at this moment and I was all hers. I gave Christian a sympathetic look, and he sighed deeply and looked frustrated. I knew this was hard for him. For two years he had been Rose's comfort, only friend, and family. He was use to having to save her on his own, sharing her now was hard for him, though I knew he would never admit it. Christian was too proud for his own good. In a way I was reminded of myself, I knew what I wanted and stuck to it. I also wanted to always protect those I loved and cared for, I could admire that about him, he wasn't going to let her get hurt, not if he could help it.

I let her cry against me and handed Christian the phone. He seemed confused so I motioned for him to read the messages. His eyes widened when he noticed that someone had been sending threats to his beloved sister. I could see him shaking again, and I knew he was thinking the same thing I had been thinking when I saw them myself. Whoever it was going to pay, and I knew him like me would stop at nothing in order for this to happen.

"Who did this?" He looked at me for the answer since Rose was in no condition to answer.

"That's Tahsa's number." I was hoping he would not get mad. I knew Tasha was his aunt. But I also knew he was aware that she was an absolute nut. He had told me himself when I mentioned her before. His face confirmed my suspicion, he was not mad at Rose but at his aunt. He had long found out that you could not trust your family. Everyone he had trusted had betrayed him, just like Rose' family. Neither of them had a normal family life like I had. They had grown up with no one to lean on but themselves, and finding each other had been the best thing to happen to both of them.

"God she just keeps getting worse and worse. When I was young my mother always talked about getting her sister some help. Tasha always made it seem like she was fine. But she needed help, she still does." He looked back at me and I could tell what he wanted to ask.

"I need to see what we can do. I hate to do this, but I think Boston is no longer safe for you guys to stay here. She knows you're here. It won't be long before she figures out I am now helping you guys not about to capture you." Rose pulled back and she now looked determined. She was no longer scared, she knew what had to be done and she was going to do it. This is what I loved about her, she was so strong and she didn't even know it. Wait love? I had to shake my head and get that thought out, it was too soon, and I would never rush Rose like that.

"Christian, where is that new job they want you to go to?" She was starting to form a plan. And once again I smiled at her, I had to give her some credit, her mind worked wonders. She had been able to escape Abe once and I knew she could do it again.

"It's in South Carolina, working with Boeing. Why?" He looked curious and was not yet getting her plan.

"Maybe you should take it?" She looked in thought again. "Or maybe just tell them you will take it."

"Rose what about Lissa?" I knew he cared about her, but I had not noticed how much until his eyes glazed over and he was about to cry, he did not want to lose her. Before Rose could answer Lissa did.

"I will transfer. They have colleges down there too. I mean I just started classes, its not like I would lose much. I could start fresh for spring semester." She shrugged it off and although Christian looked relieved he shook his head.

"I can't ask you to do that for me." He hugged her and she laughed.

"I just got you in my life there is no way I'm letting go now. You're taking me with you and you're going to like it." She pulled his face into her hands and gave him a small soft kiss, and he was a sucker for it. He would do anything for her.

We then decided that we were moving. Christian was going to go to work the following day and let them know he was going to take the job. Lissa would drop out of Umass Boston. And Rose and I would find a place to live in Charleston, South Carolina. I would alone work on making their entire lives from Boston, Massachusetts disappear. It would be like they were never here. Abe would have no where to start from. Tasha could tell him all she wanted that we had been here but he would find no proof. It was also decided that maybe Rose should stay with me at my place. That way I could watch over her, and make sure no one would follow her. She was going to quit her job along with me, so we could just hang out together until we moved. In a weeks time we would be gone, and living our new lives.

That led us to what I had been worrying about. Rose was now here in my place, and it was a one bedroom. Unlike Lissa I had not needed a guest bedroom, this place was suppose to be just for me. I knew she had just been here, but I was nervous about having her here now. She would be staying over night, and as much as I had dreamed about this I did not know what to do. I had spent a lot of time with Tasha but that was a far cry from a normal relationship. We had never had sexual relations, and most of the time I woke up in the middle of the night and went to sleep elsewhere. In the morning she would be furious with me, but I just could never get that close to her.

Actually I knew exactly what had been worrying me. It was the fact that I was afraid to lose control around her, she would be the one to make it all snap. She had already done so. And even though I knew I had far more experience than her with relationships I had never actually, well ever, you know ever had sex. I was ashamed that I was a 24 year old virgin. But I had had my fun with woman in other ways. I could never get myself to have sex with anyone because I never found them worthy enough. That made me sound cocky and full of myself but it was the truth. Except now with Rose sex was all I could think about. Those few times we had spent making out had been enough to make me want to ravish her. I wanted to take her and make her completely mine. My control was tested time and time again every time she touched me. It was like she wanted it as well, but was trying to get me to make the first move.

She wasn't making it any easier by not stopping me. She would let it go as far as I wanted, and sometimes I would find myself half naked with her just in her underwear and bra. I had been able to stop it all these times but it was not getting any easier. She was doing things to me, making me feel things sexually that I never thought I would feel. I wanted her, and what surprised me the most was that she wanted me. And she never once said no. I would be the one to pull away, trying to play it off. I would smile kiss her forehead and lure her out with some food. I even gave her a whole bottle of wine before so she would fall asleep and stop asking me to take her to my bed. I was running out of excuses and she was catching on.

"Come on Dimitri it's OK. I want this." She was once again trying to convince me to go all the way with her. But I could not. I had not even told her I myself had never done it before. I knew she thought I had, because she hinted at it many times. I simply could not tell her I was a virgin, but things were getting worse. That and I wanted to say those three words before we did. I wanted us to be in love in order to do it. I know it sounded sappy, seeing as I was man, but it was something my mother had always told me. She said it was better with love, that having sex was not something to mess around with. She did not want me to be like my father breaking hearts and using woman. It is why I wanted to wait, I noticed that love was what I had been waiting for.

"Rose, wait stop." I pushed her away before she could get my boxers off. She had her thumbs hooked onto the waist band and the feeling felt amazing, I wanted her to take them off, wanted to know what it would feel like to have her touch me there, but not right now. It was not the right time. She looked hurt and I knew she thought I was rejecting her. "No Rose it's not like that. I need to tell you something." I knew my cheeks were flushing red, and I had no idea where to start so I looked away. This was embarrassing, I could only imagine what she would think of me after I told her. This was probably the least manliest thing I would ever have to do. I had learned how to do everything and anything with no fear and yet telling her about being a virgin because I was waiting for love scared the fuck out of me, would she laugh? Would she leave me?

"What's wrong Dimitri? Did I do something wrong? You could just tell me what to do." I looked at her and could not help the small chuckle that came out of me. She thought she wasn't experienced enough for me, god if she only knew. Even though this was all new to her, she did a wonderful job of making me feel like a real man. I grabbed her hands and pulled her towards me. I embraced her and kissed the top of her head. She was so wonderful, if she understood the Abe thing she would understand this. She had never judged me before, and now would be no exception.

"Trust me Rose you have done nothing wrong. You're perfect. I want to do this, but I want to make sure you are truly ready. I want this to be special for you, many may not think it's a big deal, but it is. Having sex is a big decision and you're still so young. I also want there to be love in this, yes we care about each other, but I know some day we will fall in love, and everything will just be perfect. And well I'm... I'm... You know.. I've... Never.. God... " I had to stop before I made it worse. My embarrassment came back, and I knew my cheeks were flushing red. She pulled away to look at me and understanding crossed her features, she had figured it out, and oddly enough she seemed happy about it.

"Dimitri are you a virgin too?" I looked at her ashamed she had figured it out before I was able to tell her. All I could do was shake my head.

"Oh Dimitri why didn't you tell me. You should know by now you can tell me anything. And it's OK. I'm actually happy, no ecstatic that you are too. I can only hope that we can share that moment someday together, while in love. I understand. I was just scared you had done it before and wanted it and I was not able to give it to you in the right way, or even be able to please you enough." She looked down herself ashamed at her lack of experience, but I would not have it. It was funny that we had both been thinking the same thing. She wanted our first time to be special too.

"Rose you are perfect. I know when we decided to have sex for the first time it will be wonderful. And I mean we could do other things to please our needs." I raised my eyebrow at her and winked it took her a few moments to understand me and soon she was releasing a huge OH from her mouth.

With a new way to release our sexual needs we could now focus on what we were suppose to be doing. Finding a home for the four of us. Rose came up with the brilliant idea that maybe we should get two house side by side. That way the couples could have their privacy but still be close enough to keep each other safe. Rose had decided she was going to join Lissa in the epic adventure of college, her words not mine, while Christian and I brought home the bacon, her words not mine. I knew I did not have to work I had made more than enough money in my time, but I still wanted to make sure I could send money back to my mother and sisters.

Before we knew it the four of us were on a plane heading down south. We had left everything behind, stating we could get new things as went, I was happy about this because it was like we were truly starting over. We were getting away and no one was going to find us. We could live life happy, and it would be perfect. I had never envisioned this life for myself but now looking at it I knew it had to be this way. As long as I was with Rose nothing mattered, everything would work itself out. But I also knew I had to get rid of someone. I had set up my old friend Ivan to have a chat with Tasha. And I am sure he made it good. Ivan was as scary as me when he wanted to be. He had seen what Tasha had done to me and was more than willing to do the job. When we arrived in Charleston, he sent me a message saying his point had been made, and he thought Tasha would never be able to come near me because she would be too afraid. I could only hope that it was true.

_**What do you think? Damn that Tasha! What do you think of their move? Will they be safe? And what about Dimitri never doing it before? Review and I shall update!**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**AHHHH! Ok thats done! Here is the next chapter! Thank you thank you thank you! Hope this makes you all happy! **_

Extraordinary

Chapter 21

I had to admit I was disappointed in Charleston. I had gotten so use to Boston that this city, was a poor excuse of a city. Not to mention the heat was, well hot. It was mid September and it was still 90 something out and the humidity was terrible. My hair was sticking out in all directions and my t-shirt was clinging to my skin. This was horrible how did these people handle this. In LA it got hot, but the heat was different, it was one I loved, and in Boston summer never last more than a few months. I loved the change in seasons, and knew it would be the one main thing I would miss from that gorgeous place. From research I had learned that it was always hot in Charleston. The seasons never changed, and it snowed on super rare occasion. I was starting to think we should have made some other place our new home. This place was going to suck. Maybe I could convince the other to travel until we found the perfect place, cause Charleston was not it. Not only that I barely understood anyone, their thick southern accents scared me.

Our first stop had been a car dealership because we would all need a way to get around. I had my heart set on a little Mazda Miada, but Dimitri sad it was impractical. I knew he was just saying that because there was no way he would ever fit in that thing. The thought made me laugh, he would look like a giant in a clown car. But I really liked the little car, it seemed to suit me, but one look at Dimitri and I knew I was not going to be getting the little car. Looking at him beside the car I couldn't help but laugh, he looked like a giant near it. He pulled me over to a silver Honda civic and I groaned. I wanted something fast and flashy, it was more me, well more of what I wanted my car to be. The Honda was too simple too plain, too Dimitri. Not that it was a bad car, I just wanted my first car to be amazing, I wanted something I could look at and not scowl at it. That Honda was not what I wanted, everyone had one of those, and it screamed normal, something I had come to admit I was not.

"Maybe you should get it. It looks like something you would drive." He shook his head at me and lead me to the other side of the lot. He smiled at a car and I looked over. Of course, of course Dimitri would want a manly car. The thought of him being even more manly made me laugh. This man dripped with masculinity, and yet he wanted to make sure it showed even more.

"No this is what I am getting. Toyota Tacoma. 4 wheel drive. Half doors. I could move things, and fix things at home with this thing. Don't you think it's nice?" He looked at me and smiled. I knew he liked this truck, and if he got what he wanted I was going to get what I wanted. Or at least a compromise, I knew he just wanted me in a safe car. And as much as I knew the Miada was nice in an accident it would not win, that thought scared me and I re thought wanting it.

"Ok I know the Mazda would never fit you, how about a compromise?" He eyed me and nodded for me to continue. "OK I want a two door fast little car, but I'm willing to get one you fit in. How about a Nissian Altima coupe. Its small yet big giant Dimitri can fit in it, and I can get a flashy color."

"Deal." He pulled me into his arms and 2 hours later we drove off the lot in our new vehicles. I felt like a little kid who had just won the lottery in a toy store. Yea owning a brand new car was that good.

It was weird driving a new car. I had never owned one when we lived in Boston, I had never seen the need. Everything was just a train ride away. But here everything was so far, walking would no longer be an option. And they did not have a local train running. Also had I mentioned how hot it was down here? I was trying to pay attention, because these drivers were insane, but it was hard when I kept thinking about the house. We had yet to see it, Christian and Lissa had picked out cars a lot faster than I had, so they were already home. Lissa had called yelling telling me how much she loved the house I choose. I probably would need a new ear drum, but I was happy because she was happy. She had given a lot up to be part of our little family, and it was the least I could do. She deserved the very best.

Soon enough we were pulling into a cookie cutter neighborhood. We went deeper and deeper and soon the houses started to changed. Each started to hold character, each surprisingly different than the next. After I few more minutes I was about to call Dimitri when I noticed the houses. They looked so much better than the pictures we had seen online. Lissa and Christians house was a one story ranch style home painted in a pale blue hue that complimented the clear blue sky outside perfectly. It had a white porch that wrapped around the front and left side of the house. A cute little swing chair was next to the entrance. That wasn't the best part, it was the beautiful flowers that surrounded the entire property. Roses, lilies, begonias, jasmine, and so many more. It is what made me pick this house for Lissa, she had always said she wanted a garden, so I thought this would be a little present for her. Their house was so cliché that it even had a little white picket fence. It was perfect, it looked like it came straight out of a movie scene, and now I knew why she had been screaming about it.

As much as I loved their house I was dumbfounded by Dimitri and I's house. It was full red brink. A two story family home, with a smaller porch up front. It had a black iron gate surrounding it, and instead of flowers everywhere there were small evergreens. It had reminded me so much of the homes back from Massachusetts. It was perfect. The inside was even better. Everything was pine and wood colored making it look rustic and homey. It even had a fireplace, although I had no idea why. This heat was intense and from what I had looked up it rarely got below freezing. There were 3 bedrooms upstairs, 2 bathrooms, an a study. Downstairs the living room was spacious, the kitchen was gigantic, and the best was the door that led to the backyard. It led to a big deck whose stairs welcomed you to a huge in ground pool. Around the pool again were those small evergreens. It was perfection. It was so, well Dimitri and me. We walked around with smiled on our face. I had never imaged feeling so at home in a place like this. Having Dimitri next to me made it even better. I finally felt like I belonged somewhere. Even if it was in Charleston, South Carolina. I knew as long as I had him, and Christian and Lissa everything would be fine. They were my family. Loyalties run thicker than blood. It was a saying Dimitri had told me and I knew he had been right.

I had thought we were going to need to buy furniture but I should have known better. Lissa had taken it upon herself to help us out, and even though we had close to nothing in common when it came to décor she had hit the nail on the head with our place. Black leather sofas, wood side tables, a wooden bench for a dinning room table nook. Blacks, reds, and wood color filled our home and I loved it. Dimitri was highly impressed himself. She decorated everything except our master bedroom, and I loved her even more for that. It was something Dimitri and I could do together and it would truly be our own. This house was ours, that thought made a smile cross my face. This was what I had been missing all my life, and I never wanted to let it go. It didn't matter where I was, all that mattered was who I was with.

Many people would find it crazy that we after only knowing each other for less than a month would move away and get a home together. It was far from crazy, my feelings for him were unmistakable, and he felt the same way. What we had was special, and Lissa and Christian knew what it was like so that was all that mattered. All we needed was the four of us and we could make it through anything. All of us had had a life filled with rules and regulations that made us stuck and unhappy. We had broken the bonds and were now free. Dimitri broke my thought as he came up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. It made everything even more so complete.

"So do you like it?" He turned me around so he could look into my eyes. His smile answered my question, but he still answered me.

"I love it. This perfect. This is so surreal." He pulled me into his chest and I took a deep breath. His smell was divine. I could live in that smell, I needed to taste him though, so I pulled him down.

As usual things picked up rather quickly. I lost track of everything and could only think about the feel of his lips on mine. His tongue begged for entrance and I was more than happy to oblige. I let out a soft moan at the taste of him and he held me closer. I grabbed his hair and roughly pushed his mouth even closer to mine, this causing him to let out a moan of his own. I felt him moving me but I had no idea where, I soon found out when the back of my knees hit the bed. He lowered me onto it without ever breaking the kiss. He put most of his weight on me and even though he weighed a lot more than me I barely noticed. My hands found the hem of his shirt and I slipped my hands under it and found myself tracing his muscles. His body was so amazing, so toned, so sexy so, so, so god I couldn't think. His hands soon found the hem of my shirt and he started doing the same, it was like we were lost in each other embrace. I faintly heard a gasp but I thought it was my own, it wasn't until a manly throat clearing that I knew we were no longer alone. Dimitri and I both noticed at the same time and sprung apart.

"Soooooo. I'm sorry to interrupt but I thought we had plans to go grocery shopping you know to make dinner." He looked at us in disgust and mumbled under his breath. "Not that I'm hungry anymore." Lissa giggled and looked between Dimitri and I and her smile increased. She was the fair tale type of person and our love story, according to her was so romantic. I had rolled my eyes when she told me this, but deep inside the thought was amazing. Just like in a fairy tale we had made it through hardships and ended up together regardless of the odds against us.

"You guys are so cute together. Don't mind him he was just mad I wouldn't do this with him at our place" She laughed again and started to walk out as well. Dimitri looked me in the eyes and I knew he found that as funny as I had. We both laughed and I could not help but let myself get lost in the moment.

Soon Dimitri and I followed as we straightened out our clothes and fixed our hair. The trip to the grocery store seemed pointless to me, seeing as I had no idea how to cook, but I soon found myself interested. I walked through the isles through chips, cookies, and any other junk food I could find into the cart. So far Dimitri had not said a word, his eyes told me he wanted to. Every time I threw something in he would shake his head slightly but did not want to say anything. It was because we were equals now, and I was not a child. But this soon stopped when I grabbed a case of soda and then another. He had finally reached his limit.

"Rose, don't you think all this junk food is well bad for you?" He flinched back probably thinking I was going to yell at him but I just laughed.

"I can't believe you let me do this for this long. I thought you would have stopped me after the second bad food item." I laughed some more at the look he gave me, he was confused. Dimitri was a health freak, and the fact that he had let me continue to throw such bad things in the cart was amazing. It only showed me how much he really did care about me, he was not like my father he would let me choose what I wanted to do with my life and support it.

"Wait you did that to try and annoy me?" His expression turned to one of revenge and he lunged at me I screamed but wasn't fast enough. He pinned me between him and the soda display. "I think I should punish you."

"Oh no Mr Russian jailer please don't." Two could play at this game. And not to mention this was turning me on, this shit was kinky. I did not care we were somewhere public, all that matter was this sexy Russian god in front of me. A god that was pressing himself against me and I could feel his not so little friend against my stomach. I loved that I could turn him on without trying. It made me feel powerful. Though he had the same affect on me.

"I think you might like it." He leaned down and kissed my lips with such passion that I lost my breath. I lost track of time and space. This was definitely kinky, and I wanted more. I moaned into the kiss and I felt his hands start to caress my hips and he nudged his own into mine. Definitely kinky.

"Can you guys not do that in public." Once again Christian ruined the moment. Lissa again was standing behind him giggling. Man I loved that girl, she was so passive about everything. Not only that she seemed to enjoy watching us all acting like a family.

"Lissa this isn't funny. She's my sister." He shook his head and started to push his cart away. He looked like a little boy who had just had his lollipop fall on the floor. I laughed but did not push Dimitri away.

"Don't worry about him. You guys once again one upped him. He wanted to make out in produce and I said no." She laughed in his direction and he grumbled.

"Come on Lissa you're going to have to give him some before he moves in with me." We all laughed at this and soon checked out.

Dimitri ended up making dinner for everyone and we hosted it at our place. It was an amazing feeling to call it our place. It was even better when Lissa and Christian showed up, it was our little family. All the love there was amazing. It made me want to cry tears of joy. My life was now perfect. Yes I could wish things be a little different, but given the situation we were in we had done rather well for ourselves. Dimitri had found a way to talk to his family earlier and had explained everything to them. They understood what he was doing and supported him completely. I was also surprised when his mother had insisted on talking to me.

Olena, as she insisted I call her, was an amazing woman. She welcomed me with open arms and could not wait to meet me some day. She had to hang up with me before all his sisters talked to me and drove me crazy as Dimitri said that they would. I went to bed that night with a smile on my face. I was in the arms of the man I cared so much for, the man who had helped me, the man who had given up so much for me. I tried to tell myself it was too soon, but I knew I could not help this feeling. I had not only fallen for Dimitri, I had fallen in love with him. I wanted to tell him but was too scared to do so. Plus, as corny as it sounded I wanted him to tell me first. I was all for woman's rights and woman being able to do the same things as men, but there was just something so traditional about having the man say I love you first. I feel asleep thinking about the day we would say those words, and the day we would finally give ourselves to each other.

_**So what do you think? Is this the happy ending? Is it all over? How cute are they all? Review!**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Don't you all fret this story is not over yet! There is a lot more to this story. Thank you all for the support. Enjoy!**_

Extraordinary

Chapter 22

Turns out Liss and I would have to wait until the Spring semester until we would be able to start classes. Neither of us seemed to mind, it just meant more free time with each other. And we sure knew what to do with all the time, we spent countless hours tanning, even more so shopping, and even more of it with our men. We had more than enough money so we could splurge. And since Dimitri changed all of Lissa's accounts to other names she had nothing to worry about, because no one would be able to find where she was using all the money. She loved spending it too. She made sure everything she owned was top notch and would do the same for me. I loved it at times but sometimes it would just drive you crazy. I was never into material things, all I needed was her, Christian, and Dimitri. But I had to admit her love for shopping was rubbing off on me. I had never thought it could be so much fun. It added even more to our friendship, it gave us time to act our age, and just enjoy each other company. And I loved spending time with her, she was like a sister to me, a very shopping happy sister, but I loved her no less for it.

Both the guys had jobs, though Christian had not kept the job his old company had planned on giving him. In the end Dimitri thought it would give too much away, and Abe would be able to track them down that way, so instead they decided to open a martial arts studio. It was actually quite funny to watch Christian learning. I soon volunteered to work there as well, seeing as that is what I was doing in Boston. We had been worried at first because business was slow, but Lissa took care of that problem. She put forth a lot of time and effort and did an amazing job advertising our little studio. Soon we had full schedules and happy little faces to teach. It had been almost 3 months since we got here and Christmas was fast approaching. It was amazing how fast time flew by. We always had something to, someone to help, and dinners to cook. We had made some new friends our age and we would find any excuse to host partys and dinners just to have some fun, some normalcy in our lives. Lissa had made a huge deal about Thanksgiving and Christian had gone out and bought like a 50 pound turkey, we laughed at it, but somehow all of it was eaten by us and our guests.

I had loved working at Daniela and Nathan's studio but this was so much better. Dimitri had gone through the extra effort to get my name on the lease as well, he had told me he wanted it to be our studio, that I had worked so hard and I deserved to roll around on the spoils. It felt amazing signing the lease and knowing not only that we owned a house but we owned the place that would provide for us, hopefully for years to come. Dimitri had been doing a lot of talking lately and all we recently had been talking about was our future. We talked about marriage and kids, and what we wanted to do with each other. We both wanted to be able to travel, and Dimitri was dying for me to meet his family. This life I was now living was what I had been looking for all my life, some would call it normal, but I knew better it was anything but.

"What do you think about this color?" Dimitri had been wanting to paint the studio, its white walls were starting to get to him. He held out a color pallet and his finger rested on a pale brown color. It was nice to know he had the same like in colors like I had. Even though I wanted a flashy car, I was anything but. I left that to Lissa, she did better with the attention, and I would linger behind her like a shadow, but it never bothered me.

"I like it its neutral, and calming. We could do stenciling or something over it to add some pop." I had been afraid to give my opinion at first but he had told me he couldn't do it on his own because he was man and that would take him only so far. That and he had reminded me that this place was just as much as mine as it was his. So we would have to decide together what would happen in this place, I minded not about that. I loved doing things with him, and it worked so well since we were a lot more alike than we had thought.

"That's a great idea. Hey I was wondering, I needed to do something this afternoon do you mind teaching my class." He said this like it did not matter, and I could not help but get a little suspicious. He had been a little distant lately, and even had left work early all week. I tried not to be like this, but I mean the man was hot. I knew anyone woman would say yes to whatever he wanted. I knew I should not think this way, but I could not help it. Why would he want to leave early again? And he made sure I could not leave and follow.

"Sure. What ya doing?" He wouldn't lie to me would he? I needed to stop this, it was ruining my happy mood, and Dimitri had never given me a reason to not trust him.

"Just some more disappearing of things. I just want to make sure I did everything right. That and I want to hide everything from here." He looked at me and smiled and looked back down to his paperwork. It seemed legit. He had been worried about us being found, also his own family. They had to move again, and were sad to leave the little town of Baia they had learned to love. But it was for their own good, Dimitri would die if something happened to them, and I would too because it would because of me.

"You're so wonderful what did I do to deserve you?" I walked up to him and hugged him from behind. He eased into my touch. How could I have thought he would be cheating. My mind thought too much for its own good. I needed to have a little more faith. I had been lied to all my life, I guess I somehow expected it to still happen.

"I ask myself that question every day about you." He turned around and pulled me down on his lap."Lissa wanted me to tell you she wanted to see you after work."

"Did she say why?" I was curious as to why she wouldn't contact me directly. I mean we hung out almost everyday, but she had said she was busy today.

"Something about a surprise." He shrugged and gave me a kiss. "I'll see you later darling." He kissed the top of my head and left me to my thoughts.

I spent the rest of the afternoon in a happy daze. I let the kids get away with goofing off, and I even let them punch the punching bag. I did not know why I was so happy, but I had no reason to not be. As soon as I closed down I headed straight to Lissa and Christians place. As soon as I knocked on the door, I was tackled to the ground. Lissa was extremely happy and I had no idea why. She had an almost scary smile on her face and she helped me up and brought me straight to her bathroom. It was a cheery yellow and made me feel like I was sitting in the middle of the sun. But I was too distracted by Lissa to focus on why the hell she would paint her bathroom such a vibrant shade of yellow. She was up to something. I knew that look. She was on a mission, and I was her target. That was never a good thing.

"OK go shower, wash that hair then I can get to work." She smiled some more and I just had to ask. I could not go through another one of her intense make overs. The last time it had last hours and my head ached for days after. I looked great, yes, but I could not help but think it was not worth all the time and effort. I much preferred to not wear make up and do my hair. I liked the natural look.

"Lissa what's going on?" I did not liking being in the dark and she was acting so creepy. Was she distracting me from whatever Dimitri had been doing? Was she in on it? Oh my god what if she knew he was cheating on me and wanted to let me down easy by being nice and pampering me.

"Trust me shower let me get you ready, and then you'll find out you're going to love it. And calm down you're shaking" She was not going to tell me so I left to shower.

I had no time to think as soon as I got out of the shower. Lissa pushed me onto a chair and started her magic. She pulled my hair, curled it and I swear she must have use an entire can of hairspray. I had no idea what it looked like because Lissa took away all the mirrors she said it was a surprise. She soon was working on my makeup and I couldn't help the blush the crept onto my cheeks. Dimitri had asked her to do this. I should have known, the smile on her face told me this had nothing to do with something bad. She was excited, she was happy for me. It was radiaiting off of her and I imediately felt bad for thinking something bad had been going on. Dimitri had been taking me on many dates the last few months. We went out to eat, on boat rides, mini golfing, and so much more. He was always romantic, and always made me feel like royalty, but he had never surprised me. I was never one for not being in the know but something told me it was going to be great.

Lissa pulled me into her room, and pulled out the prettiest red dress I have ever seen. It was a one shoulder knee length dress that clung to my every curve. She paired it with some black stilettos. I felt sexy and like a vixen in this and I could not wait to see it. When I stepped out of her walk in closet she gasped and I swear I saw tears in her eyes. I was going to ask her what was wrong but she waved me off and brought me to a wall mirror she uncovered I was still looking at her and she smiled wanting me to turn around.

"Oh wow." It was all I could say. I had never seen myself look so good before. I looked so sexy, so pretty, and I knew Dimitri was going to love it. He always told me I was beautiful but this was a whole new level of me. One that I never knew I had in me. Lissa had not over done everything, but yet had enhanced all my features. It almost looked like it was all natural, like I belonged looking like this. I felt in an ache in my chest, and it was not because I was sad or angry. I was happy. I was so happy that, that girl in the mirror was actually me. I was hot.

"Wow is right Rose. He won't be able to keep his hands of you. You are amazing you know. All I had to do was just work with what you had." I hugged her and tears threatened my eyes. "No don't cry, you'll ruin the make up and we have no time to fix it. Go to your place now and Rose, have a great night." She basically pushed me out of the bathroom and I swear I heard her sobbing. What was going on with her?

With that I walked to her front door only to be stopped by Christian. He was wearing a pair of black slacks and a white button down. He looked handsome as can be but I was confused as to why. Why the hell would Christian be dressed up, and wearing that damn cocky smile of his. I raised my eyebrows and smiled.

"Hello Rose. I'm here to walk you over." I giggled at him but took his arm without any thought.

"So what's going on?" He would at least tell me. I mean he loved ruining surprises.

"Oh no no Rose. Just go with it. You'll love it." He put extra emphases on the word love, but I shrugged it off, I had no idea what he was talking about. He opened the door to my place and pushed me in when I was inside he closed the door. I was a little stunned by his abrupt exit, but I knew that was so like him. Get me in and leave, he probably had plans of his own to have his way with Lissa, and oddly enough I was happy for him, not disgusted.

I turned around and what I saw made me stop. There were roses everywhere, I was never a huge fan of them but right now they added romance to my already wonderful home. No lights were on and only soft candle light filled the room. My eyes landed on a bouquet of lilies laying on the side table. I walked over to them and found a note telling me to head to the deck and to grab a candle. I could not help the smile on my lips I also wanted to cry but took in a deep breath. This was beyond amazing, I was so lucky, he always seemed to get better and better. I was even more surprised when I walked outside on the deck to see it had been transformed into a small dinning room. There were flowers everywhere and salads ready to be eaten, he had even gotten a small staff to serve the food. Dimitri was one in a million. This date had been planned with purpose I just had no idea what he was getting to. There was red and hearts everywhere, and if I had not known how manly he was I would have made fun of his sexuality.

"Miss Rose Hathaway, please let me help you to your seat." A young man led me to the only table and helped me sit. I looked around wondering where Dimitri was.

"You look breathtaking." His small whisper in my ear caused me to close my eyes and moan. He had such an affect on me. His voice alone would send me into a frenzy.

He sat down across from me and started eating his salad, he looked up at me after every bite and smiled that smile that made me weak to my knees. We ate in silence and just stared at each other, I am sure the staff was thinking we were weird, but this was perfect. After dessert was set in front of us the staff said their good byes and left us alone. I looked down to see they were homemade mini doughnuts with a side of chocolate for me to dip them in. He had made everything I loved and I knew he had cooked it because it tasted just like his recipes. He once again had put more effort into this night than I thought he should have. I would have been just happy laying with him on the couch watching a movie. But he wanted everything to be special for me, and I was thankful for it. When he made me happy it made him happy. And a happy Dimitri was a great one.

"What are you thinking?" It was the first thing he had said all meal.

"This is amazing Dimitri. You just keep getting better and better. I cannot believe I could be this lucky." I could no longer hold back my emotions I had to tell him how I really felt. I had been wanting to tell him for months now but did not want to rush things. But I had truly fallen for him, I loved him. I was about to tell him when he leaned in and kissed me, when he pulled away I could not speak. That kiss was different than the rest, it felt amazing it was like he was trying to tell me something with it. I looked into his eyes and I saw that he was nervous. I could not help but wonder what would make him nervous, it was just him and I. He had nothing to worry about.

"Rose, I know we have known each other for only months, but I knew I felt something from the moment I first saw you. You make me so happy, so free. You are amazing and I am so lucky to be able to call you mine." He smiled at me and traced his hand on my jaw.

"I love you." We both managed to say it at the very same time. Both our eyes widened and we both nervously laughed. Before I knew it his lips where on mine, and this kiss was incredible. It was hungry and passionate. It was conveying everything we felt for each other. He had made this moment so special, so amazing. He had made sure he told me I love you in the most breathtaking way ever. I knew not many would go through this effort just to say I love you.

Before I knew it we were somehow in the bedroom. I had no idea when we had moved, I had lost track of everything as we never parted our kiss. It was weird to think that his kisses did this to me, we had walked through the house and up the stairs and I never noticed. As I let my setting come through I noticed he was holding me with my legs around his waist. I started to laugh and he pulled away.

"I love you Rose." I could see his love in his eyes and I kissed him.

"I love you Dimitri." He studied me and then laid me on the bed. I started to pull on his shirt but he stopped me.

"Rose I didn't say I love you to get you to give this to me. I'm fine with the way things are." He tried to pull away but I wasn't having it.

"Dimitri I wanted to do this before this even happened. I love you. Only you and I want you to be the one. I mean if you don't want me to be yours I understand." I shied away but he wasn't having it.

"No Rose I want this, I have wanted since I first kissed you. But I respect you too much. I only want to do this if you are sure." I studied him and could come up with no words. So I kissed him. I tried to tell him in that kiss that I was ready, that he was the one. When he pulled away he looked at me with such passion such lust.

"I love you Rose. With all my being. I will never let anything happen to you. I promise to always be there for you." And with that we both lost control.

_**So what do you think? They finally say those three words... How romantic was Dimitri? Ok review and you will get your freaken lemon!**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**So are you all ready for this chapter?! Enjoy!**_

Extraordinary

Chapter 23

DPOV

"I love you." I thought it was only going to be me speaking but when I noticed she had mirrored my words I was beyond happy. I had been so nervous to tell her. Now looking at her I had no idea why. I knew I wanted this moment to be something she would never forget. I had gone to Christian to tell him I wanted to tell her and he had gone all soft on me. He told me he was so happy, and when I told him I wanted to make it special he was more than willing to help, and when Lissa found out she had nearly made me deaf with that high pitched squeal. And so we had planned this moment. It was weird having them know I was going to do this, but at the same time it made me feel good. It was nice to have them to talk to, to tell them the things I was too scared to tell Rose. They were like family, like the friends I never thought I could have.

They soon noticed I would only need help finding the things I needed. I had already planned it all out on my own. This made Christian like me even more. I was afraid she would think I was doing something wrong, but I knew as soon as she had Lissa fixing her up she would figure out that at least it was a date for us. I had been going all week trying to make sure I could find all the flowers, focusing on the right candles. I even made sure the staff I hired had full background checks. Nothing was going to ruin this moment, and I needed it to go perfectly. I had not planned one thing since we moved down here but I knew this needed planning this was going to be exactly what I had imagined in my head. I spent the time cooking her favorite meal, and decorating the house. I wanted to find something other than roses, but I wanted this to be romantic, and red roses screamed that. I got her some lilies, it was what I had first bought her and I wanted to keep that a tradition.

I could not help but kiss her after she too admitted her feelings. I put everything into that kiss, she deserved to know and feel everything I felt. We soon stood up and I pulled her inside the house. I pulled her closer but no matter how much I did she did not seem to be close enough. Before I knew it I pulled her up and her legs wrapped around my waist. I stumbled around until I found the stairs and slowly made my descend up the stairs. I kicked the door open to our bedroom and pulled back we just stared at each other and repeated those wonderful words of love, and we kissed again. I could not help the lust that took over, I loved her so much and I wanted to show her every way I could. When we fell on the bed and she went for my shirt I snapped out of my lust haze. I did not want her to feel like she had to have sex with me because I had said I love you to her. I was not that kind of man. True I wanted to, but I would respect her.

"Rose I didn't say I love you to get you to give this to me. I'm fine with the way things are." I needed her to stop and know this was not what I had planned.

"Dimitri I wanted to do this before this even happened. I love you. Only you and I want you to be the one. I mean if you don't want me to be yours I understand." I could tell she meant it, but I did not want to take something so important from her, I was still not sure I deserved something so wonderful from her. And I wanted her to know I wanted it to be her, it had always been her I was waiting for.

"No Rose I want this, I have wanted you since I first kissed you. But I respect you too much. I only want to do this if you are sure." She had to understand. Before I knew it she kissed me again I knew there was no turning back this time. And I did not want to, our control was now lost and I was going to have my chance to physically show her how much I loved her.

RPOV

His touches caused a fire to rise in me. This was nothing like all the other times we had kissed and touched, this was more, hungry, pure passion and lust, it was love and wanting and us not being able to get close enough. He kissed every part of me never missing a spot, his lips held such pleasure I never knew was possible. He made sure to show his love in every touch every kiss, and it made this moment that much more special. He made me feel loved, wanted and so sexy. He mumbled soft russian words against my skin, making me moan with just his words. I never in a million years would have thought my first time would be this monumental. He truly was one in a million, I was so lucky to have a man this amazing love me, all of me. I was going to have to show him how much he meant to me, as soon as he would let me, I was crushed under him.

I somehow managed to turn us over so I hovered over him. I kissed his neck, his jaw and ended with a kiss on his lips. I worked on his clothes now and they soon joined mine in a pile on the floor. I traced every muscle, every piece of skin, and he threw back his head in pleasure. It was wonderful to think we both had such an effect on each other. He never felt so good against me, it was like our body's were on fire and only the other could put the fire out. But when we tried it only made it worse, or better depending on how you thought of it. He flipped me over and stared at me.

"Are you sure?" His question was pointless I knew he could tell I was. It made it better that he still asked that he cared enough to stop and make sure. This was about us, and we both had to be on this ship in order for it to sail.

"Dimitri you are the only one I want. This is what I want. I need you." I leaned up so my mouth was level to his ear and whispered. "I want you." That made up his mind. He kissed me even harder his hand slipping in between us.

He let out a small gasp as he lightly touched my folds. I moaned in pleasure wondering how I had ever lived without his touch. Dimitri pulled back and smiled. He slowly started kissing down my body and stopped when his lips were an inch from my core. He looked up at me, and a smirk graced his lips. A smirk that nearly made me come right then and there. Before I could react his lips were attaching mine, and not the one on my face. He was clearly on a mission. He licked and sucked like he had never before. There was passion, and lust, fuck there was so much lust. It was like he was starving and this was his one and only meal. My hands reached for him and he pushed them away. My legs started to close but he firmly planted his hands against my thighs pushing them apart. Before I knew it I was seeing spots and screaming his name. He positioned himself on top of me again, and kissed me. Tasting myself on him only furthering my need, my desire.

"Fuck Roza I need to be in you." His eyes were wide and black and it made me hungry for him. My core ached and I knew only he could fix the problem.

"I'm all yours." I whispered softly. Letting my own lust and desire show through.

"I promise I'll go slow." He positioned himself at my entrance and my eyes closed. "Roza, tell me if I hurt you." I could not answer, I only nodded and he started his descend into me.

"Oh god." He had only entered me half way and I could feel myself tightening around him. He was biting his bottom lip, murmuring in Russian, and from the look on his face I knew it was all good. As he reached the end of me and I let out a whimper. It hurt, but felt so good at the same time. Pain and pleasure, ying and yang. I opened my eyes to Dimitri's concerned ones. I smiled at him and he knew everything was fine. Instinct kicked in and I shifted my hips into his, letting him know I was more than ready. With that Dimitri set a pace that could only be described as perfection. I felt all of him in me, every inch sending pleasure into my core.

"Faster." I had no idea where my command came from, but I suddenly wanted Dimitri to give me everything he had.

"God Roza, fuck." He quickened his pace and I knew it would not be long now. I felt the tightening in my stomach and my nails dug into his shoulders. The pace now frantic, thrusts deep and powerful.

"Dimitri.. God.. I'm... Fuck." I was so close and he knew it. He somehow went faster and stronger and I fell over the edge.

"Roza." With that he followed and fell limp on me. Placing soft kisses everywhere he could.

DPOV

Love is incredible. For both of us not knowing what to do, we could not tell. It was perfect, we were made for one another, and this was exactly what I had been waiting for. I now knew it had been right to wait, no matter what anyone would say about me being this old and being a virgin. Well I wasn't anymore and I regretted nothing. This was what everyone should wait for. I knew with my entire being that I was suppose to be with Rose. I even believed that I was made just to love her, to make her feel special, to give her everything and anything she could ever want in life. Even our intimate parts fit perfectly together.

As we both lay there tangled together panting heavily I could not help the feeling of pure bliss that pulsated through my veins. I had never imagined being this happy, loving someone this much. I had lived my life almost convinced I would live a sad and lonely life, that I was going to die alone. Rose changed all that, life had just been waiting for the right moment to bring her into my life. And fate had done me well, I was the luckiest man alive, and nothing and I mean nothing was going to ruin this for either of us. We were happy and in love, and this love was capable of doing anything.

"I love you Roza. I promise to always make you feel this wonderful and happy no matter what. I will spend the rest of my life making sure you smile every day. I will spend every day making sure I am worthy of you." I kissed her forehead and she turned to look up at me, from her comfortable spot on my chest.

RPOV

I was almost in shock at his words, how could he think he wasn't worthy. If anything I was the one who had lucked out, I was the one who would have to prove to him day in and day out that I could match up to him. What we had done should have shown both us that we were worthy of each other, but deep down inside we had years of abuse and wrong doings to fix. I knew I could heal now though with him by my side. No one and nothing was ever going to rule my life. Dimitri and I would live our lives for us, and we would be happy. Some day even have a small family of our own. I could now imagine little Dimitri's running around, looking just like him, with those chocolate brown eyes, and maybe even his hair.

"I love you Dimitri. You have nothing to prove. Just always be you and that will be enough." I leaned in for a kiss and felt his lips form a smile.

"That was perfect Roza. I never thought it would be that amazing." I looked into his eyes and let out a sigh.

"I know what you mean. Perfection."

We spent the rest of the evening laying in bed, and we even tried showing our love for each other a few more times. Making love with Dimitri was something I could do over and over and never get tired of it. Each time felt even better than the last, and he was amazing at showing his love for me. After everything we had been through we could now just enjoy each other completely. I fell asleep in his arms and that night I did dream of little babies with chocolate brown eyes, little girls with my hair and his lips and nose. I dreamed about Lissa and Christians kids playing with ours. Warm family dinners, getting together during holidays. When I woke up the next morning I woke up with a smile.

"You're so beautiful when you dream." I opened my eyes only to be met by his gorgeous brown eyes.

"How did you know I was dreaming?" I gave an evil grin and pulled him closer to me.

"I just know, and you were smiling. Maybe you were even talking in your sleep." I flushed red and tried to pull away, I did not want him to think I was going to far. I know he said he loved me but though we had talked about marriage and kids, it had been in the distant future. He had always said we had plenty of time and did not have to rush anything, he wanted to take his time with us, and I could only hope I had not ruined anything. I knew he never thought he would have either, and I could only hope that was something I could offer to him.

"Roza don't be embarrassed I dream about the same things." He ran his hand down until he reached my stomach and he caressed it. "I long for the day that you and I can have children. And I will be there every step of the way. Nothing is going to stop our future together." He leaned down and kissed me. My phone chiming ruined the moment. I reached for it and answered it before I could say hello Lissa was talking faster than I could follow.

"Did you know Christmas is 3 weeks away? 3 weeks Rose! And we have not decorated, or even gotten presents! I lost track of time! How could I? I love Christmas... Rose?" I could not help but laugh at her rant. It was true we got so lost in our lives that we had forgotten about Christmas. The warm weather outside did not help in remembering. I had gotten use to the snow fall meaning winter had come and soon Christmas would follow.

"Well then that is what we shall do today then! We will go get trees and decorations and presents and even maybe some eggnog!" As the words left my lips Lissa just squealed with excitement.

"OK so we meet in 2 hours... And Rose you have to tell me how last night went! See you soon." She hung up before I could answer.

"So I guess we are going shopping for Christmas things." I looked over at Dimitri to find him smiling.

"Yes but thats hours away. I can think of something we can do to pass the time." He got out of bed and headed to our master bathroom. I found myself enjoying the view and was trying my hardest to not jump him then and there. He turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Are you coming?" Thats all it took and I charged.

Two hours later we were all at the stores, with Lissa buying everything and anything Christmas related. I had to admit her excitement was contagious. I soon found myself shopping just as crazy but I did not care. Christmas was one of my favorite holidays, although I would never tell anyone. It was the one time of the year that when I lived with my family it would act like a real family. The mansion would be decorated to the max, and we would always host the best Christmas party. My father would spoil me rotten and we would spend time together. I tried to not think about that anymore. I would have a wonderful Christmas this year. This little family I had was better than that, we were happy and truly cared about one another. These last two days had been the very best I had ever had, nothing was going to ruin it.

_**So what did you think? How was the lemon? And do you think all is well? Thank you all for reviewing and supporting me! Now I cannot wait to hear what you think! Review? Please?**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Thank you all for the reviews on the last chapter! Enjoy!**_

Extraordinary

Chapter 24

"Rose!" Maybe if I hide she won't find me. "ROSE!" Oh god she's getting closer. "ROSE where in hell are you?!" Oh no now she was mad. I just had to hold my breath and hope she did not open the...

"Oh hi Liss were you looking for me?" She had opened the door to find me hidden in her bedroom closet, trying to get away from her demands. It was Christmas Eve morning and according to her we had a lot to get done. Most of it in the kitchen. I obviously wanted nothing to do with it. I mean seriously she should know by now I only went in the kitchen to eat, not cook. Dimitri did all the cooking, I could barely boil water. Trust me Dimitri had found out the hard way.

"Why are you hiding? I only asked you to make cookies." She had her hands on her hips and the look she set on me screamed, DO NOT FUCK WITH ME.

"Lissa you know I cannot cook. I will just end up ruining them and then you will have to redo them. Why don't you ask Christian to help, he can actually cook?" I was trying to reason my way out of this. I did not want to go into that kitchen with her. She was aiming for perfection and I could not give that to her, well not in the kitchen.

"How about you just keep me company and I will make them?" She lifted her brows and I knew it was this or nothing. I let out a sigh and got up from the corner of her closet. She smiled when she saw my surrender. The Christmas Nazi had won this battle.

"Ok fine... But I get to eat the batter."

We spent the rest of the morning making cookies. Lissa wanted to bring some to the neighbors, and she had to make sure they were all perfect. The only thing I liked was that if they did not pass the Lissa inspection I got to eat them. And let me tell you this girl made some delicious cookies. I swear she made like 10 different kinds and each was better than the last. By noon we had finished the cookies and put them in gift baskets. Lissa and I handed them to our nicer neighbors and we headed home to prep for our Christmas Eve dinner. We had decided we would feast Christmas Eve and Christmas night. She had an amazing menu set and my mouth just watered from only reading it.

I had no idea what the boys were doing while we, I mean Lissa cooked, but I was hoping they were bonding. Ever since Dimitri told me he loved me, they had been best buds. I also had a sneaking suspicion that they were up to something, because in the last week they had gone to the mall about 10 times, and they both hated the mall. When dinner was done they both magically appeared and ate the food made. They both even had seconds. I of course tried to take credit for the food but Lissa shot me a disapproving glare. We all laughed at her. We all knew she was the reason everything was so perfect. But I liked messing with her. Lissa made a wonderful Christmas Nazi, though none of us dared to call her that to her face, Dimitri had mumbled it once and I almost thought he was going to lose his head.

By mid night we sat around her tree and we all opened one present. Lissa opened hers but it was an empty box. She looked at Christian in confusion. He looked super nervous and I could not help but laugh. Was Christian really going to do what I thought he was. I mean he was nervous, but seriously I knew he cared but he must care more than I thought. He slowly walked up to here Lissa was sitting and dropped to on one knee. OMG HE WAS.

"Lissa I know we have known each other only a matter of months, but I have known from day one that you are the one for me. I have never felt this way before, I love you Lissa. Will you marry me?" By then end of this he was shaking and I was afraid he was going to drop the ring he was holding. Lissa was staring at him with a look of pure shock, I thought she was frozen and was maybe even going to run off until the squealing took over and she pounced on Christian. My ears were going to hurt for days to come. That squeal of hers was deadly.

"OMG! YES! YES! YES a million times over!" Christian slipped the ring on her finger and she gasped.

"Christian how did you get this?" She looked at the ring in wonder.

"I have some connections. I talked to a few people and they said your mother had said she wanted you to have her ring." I was touched that he had done that.

"Christian this ring has been in my family for centuries. You are amazing. This means so much to me! I cannot believe I'm going to be your wife."

After that Dimitri and I left, and I wore a huge smile. I was so happy for them, I knew Lissa would soon recruit me to help her with planning a wedding and oddly enough I was excited. They both deserved to be so happy, and I was even happier that they had found each other. Thinking back to the end of the summer it was hard to believe that not so long ago. It felt like we had all been here together and happy for years. It was a wonderful feeling. It filled me with that ache that felt so good again. This is what I was meant to do. My life was meant to be like this forever. I had never felt this happy before, life was perfect.

"You're not disappointed are you?" Dimitri opened the door and I could not tell why he looked so worried. And why would I be disappointed? Life was grand.

"Why would I be disappointed?" I tried to step closer but he seemed to want the distance.

"That I have not proposed?" Did he really think I wanted it badly enough to force him? This man was incredible.

"Dimitri I want you to ask when you are ready, when you want to. Plus I don't need a ring in order to be yours. I would be happy if we spent the rest of our days just how we are now. As long as I have you that is all that matters." He looked so grateful and soon he had me in a tight hug.

"You're amazing. Don't worry someday we will get married. But I want nothing but perfection for you. You will never see it coming. You're beautiful Roza. I love you so much." He leaned down and kissed me and I felt the urgency in his kiss. He needed me in that moment. He wanted to show me his love every way he could.

"I love you Dimitri."

We woke up the next morning to banging on the front door. I looked over at the alarm and saw it was only 8am. We had gone to bed at nearly 3 am. Who would want to wake up this early. I looked over to Dimitri who was staring at me half asleep. He grumbled something and placed a pillow over his head. It was funny to see him like that, he always seemed so alert and awake. He had grown comfortable around me and I loved it. But seriously who the hell was knocking at this time.

"I'll get it, it's probably Lissa wanting to open the rest of the presents." I got up and put my robe on.

"Tell her she's insane." I laughed at his comment and walked down the stair, sure enough it was Lissa at the door and she had dragged a half asleep Christian with her. The Christmas Nazi had arrived, and she was taking hostages.

"Well aren't we such a happy couple this morning?" I looked at Christian putting on a bright smile and he just grunted.

"Good morning!" Dimitri was at the bottom of the steps fully clothed and freshly showered. I still had no idea how he managed to do things so quickly without me noticing. "How about I get some breakfast ready and you take a shower love." He kissed my forehead and I went to shower.

We spent the morning eating amazing blini and opening the rest of our presents. Everyone got wonderful presents, but I somehow felt like I had gotten the best of all. Looking around I felt so at home here. These people were all part of my happiness without them I would be lost and god only knows were. Without Christian my father would have made me his suitor and I could only imagine the horrible things I would have to do to stay alive in his business. Lissa coming into our lives and being with Christian was just what I had wanted for him, he deserved the best for all he had done. And then there was Dimitri, the love of my life. Everything was perfect nothing could ruin this. All of us together could make it through anything.

"So I was planning on having a New Years Eve party." Lissa suddenly cut off whatever Christian was saying to Dimitri. Ha of course she would already be planning another party. But this one caught my interest, I had never really had a real New Years eve.

"Omg that would be awesome Lissa. I've always wanted to throw one. We could invite the co workers and those girls from Kick boxing class!" I was getting even more excited than Lissa was for this. I had never had someone to kiss at mid night and now that I did I wanted to make it the best. This was going to be the best party ever.

Lissa and I spent the next week or so planning our party we invited quite a few people. Most had told us they would show up definitely, and that made the planning process even more exciting. Lissa had volunteered her house for the party, because she had more room since her house was one floor. We bought decorations and party favors. And I had somehow managed to convince Dimitri to buy the booze. I thought he was going to say no because I was underage, but he surprised me by telling me simply the drinking age in Russia was 18.

That afternoon Lissa and I started decorating her house. It was transformed into a futuristic night club. I don't know where she stored all her furniture but she had gotten it all out and we had more than enough room for the 20 people that would show up. When we had deemed the house to look amazing I went over to my place to get ready with Dimitri. I took a long cleansing shower, and dried my hair, applied my make up and was more than satisfied with the results. I was standing in front of my closet when I noticed I had forgotten to buy myself something to wear. I had spent all this time planning the party and buying everything else except the damn dress I wanted to wear. I was cursing and stomping around when I notice a dress bag on the bed with a note. I picked it up and smiled at the sweet words.

_I know you have been busy. I thought I'd help you out. I saw this and knew it had been made for you._

_Dimitri_

I opened the bag to see a strapless silver dress. It was flashy and matched the party theme perfectly. And when I put it on it fit like a glove. Looking in the mirror I saw how much the dress screamed sexy. I put on my favorite black heels and spun around. Thinking back to who I was and the woman I had become I found myself proud of myself. I was growing up, becoming the woman I always wanted to be. I could not ask for much more in life, when I had it all here with me now. Strong arms wrapping around my waist startled me and I looked into the mirror to see Dimitri behind me resting his chin on my right shoulder.

"It looks even better than I imagined. You look amazing Rose. Are you real?" I giggled at his silly words, but when I saw he meant them I had to stop myself from crying.

"Thank you. I love the dress. Now lets go party!"

When we got to Lissa's the party was in full swing. I saw Christian in the corner playing shot for shot with one of the new trainers from work, and could not help but roll my eyes. Christian had never been too good holding his liquor and I could only imagine how that would end for him. Before I knew it I had drank 3 drinks of my own and was feeling rather good. Dimitri looked like he had not even drank a drop of alcohol, but I had seen him ripping shots the last hour. We soon ended up on the dance floor, and that is when I knew Dimitri had had his share to drink. He was a dancing feen, and I loved every moment of it. He was so carefree and relaxed and I loved it.

After a while I needed some air so Dimitri and I went into the back yard. He sat on one of their lawn chairs and pulled me onto this lap.

"Are you having fun?" He asked me with a huge grin.

"A blast how about you?"

"I haven't felt this carefree in so long." He laughed and pulled me closer.

"Thats because you're drunk." Although I knew it was a lie. He was feeling his liquor but he was far from drunk. Which was more than what I could say about Christian when I had left he had been doing the macarena, though it was not playing in the background. That boy was going to make a fool of himself tonight.

"Come on lets get another drink then maybe I can actually be drunk." We got up and before we entered we heard a lot of cheering. It seemed like people where chanting Christians name. I became extremely intrigued and pulled Dimitri in and pushed through the crowd.

This was not happening... This was not happening... OMG this was totally happening. I had to close my eyes and open them about 10 times just to make sure that what was in front of me actually was reality and not some sick, messed up, but yet highly amusing dream. I have known Christian for so long now, and I thought that he was predictable but this, this was not anything I would have ever imagined him to do. I was so shocked that I had yet to even start laughing.

And I should have been laughing. Just like Dimitri was, he was almost on the floor, bent over laughing so hard that he was having a hard time breathing. But I had yet to take in the full situation in front of me. First off I wanted to know the back story, what happened in order for him to be like this. I am sure it has something to do with the bottles of beer and alcohol littering the house.. But why was he dressed like that? And dancing. Full out dancing on the kitchen table, while everyone was watching.

Christian was on the table dancing to Apple Bottom Jeans, in a full out Nemo costume. Yet I had yet to start laughing. That was until he started to go low and fell off the table, crashing face first, and now looking like a flopping fish. OMG I was so glad that instead of laughing first I hit the record button on my phone. He was never going to live this down.

Lissa was even laughing at him, so much so that she had yet to move to help him up. Finally Dimitri came to his senses and made sure he was fine. Turns out he was just stunned and he soon got up and walked away dancing some more and demanding another shot. Before I knew it everyone was drunk and the good times were rolling. The timer Lissa had set up soon said we had a minute left of the old year and we all gathered around to count down. As the seconds ticked I spent the last seconds of the old year staring into Dimitri's eyes. He was my future. He was what I would be spending the next year with, and hopefully planning many years to come.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!"

Before everyone yelled one Dimitri's lips were on mine, and I was experiencing my first new years kiss. It was amazing. All the noise and chatter around us was forgotten as we kissed. In the distance I heard a not so pleasant scream, but I was too caught up to wonder what it was. That was until someone pulled me away from Dimitri and not so nicely. It felt like they had dislocated my shoulder. And when I looked up I saw Dimitri fighting something away from someone. Upon further inspection I saw it was a nice shiny gun. But what got me was the symbol on the gun. My father's symbol.

**_OH NO! Have they found Rose? What is going to happen? What do you think? Review!_**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Hey heres the next chapter! Thank you to those who reviewed! Enjoy!**_

Extraordinary

Chapter 25

DPOV

How could this be happening? I had made sure everything was set, everything was safe. They were never suppose to find us. And why now? I was so ill prepared, I wanted to shoot myself for letting my guard down. This could only end badly, these men did not care about anyone else here, they only had eyes for Rose. She was the target, and they were going to take her away if I didn't fight harder. I saw her out of the corner of my eye fighting against the man that grabbed her she was doing a great job, landing hits the man did not expect, her training was kicking and I was glad she was not completely defenseless, as I tried frantically to take this man out of action, because I had to go help her, I knew there were more men waiting to take her. But my drunk mind was not catching up with my body. I stumbled and missed more than I should have. When he pulled out his gun, was when I started to panic. There were too many innocent people here. I had to do something. And do it fast.

I found myself sobering up, as I blocked punches and kicks. I knew I had to start getting in some moves of my own but this mother fucker was better than I thought. All this changed when I heard a loud scream come from the door. I looked up with just enough time to see Rose being dragged out the door by three men, she was still kicking and punching but it was now useless,this all happened while Christian and one of his friends tried to stop it. I knew it was not going to be enough, Abe had found her and he had made sure she was going back. With all the strength I could muster up I finally finished the man I was fighting and he landed on the floor with a loud thump.

I ran outside just in time to see Christian being hit behind the head with a gun and Rose pushed into a car that sped off before the door was even closed. I was about to run for it and get into my car when the man I beat inside came up to me cursing and hit me in my temple. I dropped down to the ground and tried to hold on as long as possible. I had to get to my Roza, I could not fail her now. I was suppose to protect her, I had promised to always be there for her. As I saw the car go further and further away I knew I had broken my promise. Something told me seeing Roza was impossible now, I had lost her. But as the dark waters dragged me under I vowed that I would not lose her without a fight. Abe was not going to get her, not without a fight.

"Maybe we should have brought him to a hospital." I faintly heard Lissa's concerned voice. But it sounded so far away. I tried to open my eyes but my eyelids felt like they weighed a ton.

"No he got the same hit as me and look at me I'm fine. Well as fine as I'm going to be..." I heard Christian sigh and I thought I heard him sob. "Lissa I failed her. I was suppose to protect her." Her who was this her?

I tried again to open my eyes but no matter what they wouldn't. I stopped trying as everything that had happened hit me, and it hit me hard. I had let them take my Roza. I could only imagine the things Abe would put her through, he loved his daughter but she did run away. She had ruined his plans, and broken a lot of deals he had needed. One of the biggest deals being that he was going to marry her off, and get ahead in more than one way. Roza. I had failed my Roza. I let that thought guide me through, I had to get up. I had to start planning, fighting for her. I was not going to let this happen to someone as wonderful as her. She deserved better. Slowly I felt my eyes open, and within seconds someone was holding my hand.

"Oh thank god Dimitri. You had me so scared." Lissa's voice soothed a lot of the anger inside of me. She had that calming affect on a lot of people. I now knew why Rose loved her so much, she was like a sweet angel sent to calm you so you could get the job done well.

"I'm so sorry. I failed." It was the only thing I could get out. My guilt was killing me alive. I had no idea what to do, or where to even start. Abe would be smarter than to bring her back to his home, or would he? I needed to clear my head, this was no time to panic. The longer I took the more that could happen to Rose, the further away she would get.

"We all failed her. But we aren't going to let him keep her. I will die trying to get her back. Rose is too much of a good person to do what that monster wants her to do." Christian was pacing at the edge of the bed and I believed everything he said, he was not going to give up, he would die trying to save Rose and I knew I would as well.

"What happened to the guy they left behind?" I suddenly remembered the man that hit me and knocked me out, they had left without him.

"Heh, he's tied in the room next door, thought you'd want a stab at him." Christians voice sounded off, he was starting to lose it. And something told me he had already tried to get the man to talk. I pushed myself up but was met by a wave of nausea. Damn I was hungover, and the head wound wasn't helping any.

"Don't get up too fast. He hit you hard on the head Dimitri. I almost brought you to the hospital thinking you weren't going to wake up." She eased me down but I would not have it.

"It's OK Lissa. Help me up. Maybe some food and water will help." She got up and soon was handing me a sandwich and water. I inhaled both.

I got up feeling a thousand times better. I had to get my answers and quickly from that man. He was going to tell me where Rose was being taken whether he wanted to or not. I had failed Rose once and it was not going to happen again, I walked into the room with a new determination. I faltered a bit when I saw the man. He looked no older than Rose, and he had dark circles under his eyes. The first thing I noticed was his tattoo. It was a round ring and in the inside was a star. I knew that symbol well, he was forced to do this job, unlike me who took it willingly. My tattoo was on my nape, it was the same, but the placement meant something completely different, I knew how to work this now, I could use an angle he would work with me.

"Are you hungry?" His head shot up and he seemed surprised that I had not attacked him with punches and kicks first.

"I doubt you'll help me if I am." His words held venom, and I knew he had been through a lot.

"I'll feed you then we can talk. I'm not going to hurt you. I give you my word." He nodded in agreement and I sent Lissa to make him something. When she arrived both her and Christian stepped forward to stop me when I cut his restraints.

"I am going to trust you. And in return I ask that you trust us." The man looked into my eyes, trying to find the lie in them, but he must have not found none.

"OK, thank you." I untied him and handed him the food, which he ate in a matter of seconds. He still looked hungry so I asked Lissa for more. As she left I started talking to him.

"What's your name?"

"Eddie Castiles, sir." He looked into my eyes and quickly looked down in defeat. A lot more than I thought happened to him, he looked so broken.

"How old are you?" I knew he was young, but I just had to know how young.

"19, sir." He looked up and then everything came out. "I didn't want to do this I swear, they made me. I don't even know why I did they already killed them all, every last one. I guess I was just scared to die too." A soft sob left his lips and I stepped forward and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Who did they kill? Who sent you?"

"Abe killed my entire family, he sent me to Boston to find you and when I couldn't he taught me a lesson. A lesson that I was never to fail. He wanted Rose back. He had Tasha follow you, she never left Boston she hid well. Then she followed you here, and reported back. He promised to leave you all alone he just wanted Rose." My heart sank even further. I had not noticed Tasha following us. That was my job, I failed again.

"Where are they bringing her? And when?" He looked up fear clear in his eyes.

"You know I was her friend in high school. The other guy the one that dragged her out was as well. His name is Mason. Neither of us wanted to do it, but we had lost everything." He sighed and soon continued.

"He's bringing her to Turkey, to his mansion there. He wanted to teach her a lesson, then teach her how to be like him. He plans on marrying her off in 2 weeks time." He looked up just as Lissa walked in and handed him some more food.

"Will you help us?" I was not happy about letting someone else in, but if he was that badly injured by Abe he would rebel.

"I will do anything to bring her back. But I have one condition." His eyes showed determination.

"And what is that?"

"When we get her we get Mason, Mia and Jill. He has them all, and is using them. Jill is my girlfriend and Mia is Mason's. He's holding them over our heads. They are all we have." He stopped and then looked up. "And after where ever you go we go." It was a rational request. I just had to make Rose my priority.

"You help us get Rose back and I will help you. I know what it is like to be in you position I had a friend they forced in. His name was Ivan, they killed his family, his wife, even his kids. I won't have you lose everything to. Just help me find her and I'll be forever in your debt." He nodded at me and ate his food.

"So Turkey huh... This should be interesting." Christian smiled behind me. "He's going to wish he had never found us. He just better hope someone else gets ahold of him before we do." He sounded evil, but it was what we needed, we were determined to find her, and nothing was going to stop us.

"I'll book us a flight." Lissa started to walk away, but turned around with a smirk on her face. "  
I got a few people who owe me some favors, they better step up cause we are going all out for this. Abe will never see this coming." I was about to question her but then I remembered the Dragomirs worked with weapons, they had the upper hand on all the latest and greatest. Abe would get in on some deals, but no one was crazy enough to sell weapons straight to Abe, he always needed a middle man. He must be pissed the Dragomirs died. But anyone of those dealer would still listen to Lissa.

Abe had just messed up. He messed with all of us, and we all knew people and were more than willing to go in all gun ho. We were going to get Rose back, but not without bringing Abe down in the process This was going to be the last thing Abe pulled. It was about time someone took him down, and I was going to be that someone. I promised Rose to keep her safe, he made me break that promise. But you could bet to hell that I was never going to let that happen again.

_**Well... Abe is in big trouble! Are people still interested in this story? So to Turkey they go? Will it be that easy to get Rose back?**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Thank you all for the support! I am so happy you all are still enjoying this story. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**_

Extraordinary

Chapter 26

DPOV

It took Lissa a mere thirty minutes to book us a flight to Turkey. It would take us some time to get over there, but we needed to the time to come up with a plan. As much as I wanted to get Rose and get out I knew that getting this Mason, Jill and Mia would be the first thing we had to do. Abe would not hurt Rose, but he would have no problem killing the others. As soon as they were out we could get Rose. The only problem was that Eddie had never been to the mansion in Turkey, so he had no idea what it looked like, and how many people would be there. We had to plan for the worse, and go in blind. I was not going to risk the others lives though, I had a lot of people that would give me intel, and a lot of them owed me a favor. I was now going to call up on those favors, and I knew they would give me the information I needed. I was going to make sure the plan went through flawlessly, we have no choice but to aim for perfection one bad move on our part and we could die.

The doorbell ringing caught my attention. Who would be coming now, everyone thought we left the moment Rose disappeared. When Rose was taken Lissa had been able to convince everyone that it was all fine and sent them home, all of them were so drunk that no questions had been asked. We could not have the police involved they would ruin everything, that and they would be no help at all. They would cause even more problems and too many questions could be asked. As soon as I opened the door my anger welled up again, and I lunged at the figure in front of me. This person was going to pay, how dare he show up here. Better yet how had he found us. My fist connected with his face twice before I noticed he was not even fighting back. I stared at him him disbelief, was he really going to let me beat him senseless without fighting back. I stared at him in wonder, he did know I could kill him? Was he really going to let me do this?

"Yes I am. I deserve it." How did he know what I was thinking? "I know I hurt her, I'm here to help I swear, let me in and I'll explain everything." I got off of him, and pushed him inside. I needed to know why the fuck Adrian out of all people was at our doorstep. I pushed him into Lissa's living room and called for the trio upstairs to come down. As soon as Christian saw him he also lunged at him. I let him get in a few punches before I tore him off. It was the least I could do, I knew Christian was still mad at him. That and I was not happy to find out he was no longer in rehab, he had a problem he had to deal with, he could make things even worse.

"OK I deserved that but what the fuck, the huge Russian already beat me enough out there." Christian tried to get out of my grip but I held on strong. It was like holding a small mouse. He did not have much force to him, but he clearly out powered Adrian, though that was not that hard to do.

"You have five minutes to explain yourself, and if it's not good enough I'm letting him go and helping." Adrian got the hint and jumped right in to explain. He had a mental illness, he was not stupid.

"As you all know I have a little problem with my Bi-polar. It's under control now and I am on my medications" He looked to Lissa maybe looking for some sympathy, Lissa looked away disgusted. He then looked to me and he found it, I thought back to Sonya again, and all the guilt she felt. I nodded for him to continue.

"I regret everything I did to Rose, I really hurt her and nothing will ever make me forgive myself. But I was close to her for a reason. Actually my parents and I were hired by Rose's mother Janine, to keep her safe." Christian was about to cut him off but Adrian kept talking. "When Rose and you." He said pointing to Christian. "first arrived to Boston her mother contacted us. She wanted her daughter back, but not at the cost of what Abe wanted to do to her. So she hired us to make sure no one found her. My father and mother did everything they could to make sure you two were never found." He looked down to his hands and took a deep breath in. I was sure he was thinking about what he had done, and knew he had failed to keep her safe.

"When you left my mother panicked. She was never to let Rose disappear, she knew Janine would go insane knowing her daughter was out there unprotected. We let her know about you, Dimitri, and she calmed down. She knew Abe had hired you and urged my parents to find you because she knew Abe was hot on your trail. Tasha followed you, and I followed her." He looked up at me and gave a sad smile. "I was waiting until the 2nd to tell you guys about what was happening, they beat me to it." He looked away now, and I could tell that he hated himself for failing once again.

"So you've been on our side this whole time?" Christian sounded confused as he asked the question, but I understood everything now. When I had taken the job Janine had cornered me asking to keep Rose safe. At the time I thought she wanted me to bring her home in one piece, looking back now I knew she meant she wanted Rose as far away from Abe as possible. It was now easy to put it all together. She seemed in a daze in that house, and was living a routine not a real life. I could only imagine how she felt now that Abe had gotten her back, Adrian had not been the only to fail Rose. I had done so and in many ways.

"I was suppose to. But then it all got to me and I stopped taking my medications and everything became a blur. I'm so sorry. I tried so hard." He put his head in his hands and I let go of Christian. I walked to where Adrian was sitting and sat down next to him, causing him to look up. He had tears building up and I could tell he was falling apart, I needed him to pull it together or we would never find Rose in time.

"My sister is Bi-polar. She lost it so bad she killed a person. I never understood how she could let that happen to herself. But now I know. You regret what you did but it happened. You still have a chance to redeem yourself. I trust you, and I just want Rose back home where she belongs. Will Janine help us when the time comes?" I needed to know if she would make this easier for us. It would help us so much to have her aid, it was also making finding the location of this mansion a million times easier for us.

"She called earlier, I told her the situation and she said all her resources are yours to use." I nodded and got up.

"Lissa get us one more ticket. And Christian get Adrian to call Janine and get as much information while I call my sources." Everyone got to work the moment the words left my mouth. They all knew I was in charge of this, and none of them doubted my skills. I couldn't help but want to tell them I wasn't as good as they thought. I had failed the mission to keep Rose safe, Rose the woman I loved. She was now in Abe's hands and I feared what would happen if we never found her.

I walked out into the back yard and braced myself for the call I was about to make. At one point in my life I had resorted to using force to get the job done. I stopped caring about who was getting hurt and just wanted my paycheck, I had killed and blackmailed people, all whom were bad people but did not mean they should have died. Especially not by my hands. This job did a lot to you, it made you desperate and cold, it was the only way you could be in order to survive. I was lucky, I was smarter and stronger than most that was why so many people seeked me out. As I stated before I was the best of the best. I had never failed until now. As the phone rang I mentally prepared myself to deal with that side of me again. But if in the end I got Roza back safe I would be more than willing to take a walk down memory lane.

"Privet." Boris answered the call in his typical stoic angry way. I fell back to my Russian like I had never stopped talking it. I had forgotten how much I liked to talk in my native language, it reminded me of my family that I missed so much.

"Boris, its Dimitri. I have a job I need done." He chuckled into the line and and went silent waiting for the job. He was a cold blooded murder but somehow respected me and would take any job I gave him without questions. "I need to locate the Mazur estate in Turkey. I need to know how many men are there, and I need you to locate his daughter in that mansion. I need to know she is safe and what is the best way to attack. Some blueprints would be amazing as well."

"Dimitri, have you gone insane? Mazur?" His tone changed to that of astonishment. We all knew what Abe was capable of, we also knew he would do anything to get what he wanted. But all Boris would need was some teasing and he would join in. He hated Abe as much as the next guy. He had often talked about getting this Mazur guy that had ruined his life. I had always heard the name but never had to deal with anything from him.

"Boris are you scared? I thought I could count on you but if you can't.." He cut me off I knew that would work, he hated having his manhood questioned.

"24 hours and I'll have all the information you need and more. But with one request." I could only imagine what he wanted.

"And what's that Boris?"

"When you attack I'm with you. Mazur is the reason I am who I am. My family. Dimitri it was him." Boris may now be a cold blooded killer, but he wasn't always like that. He once had a wife and kids, one that Abe had gotten killed. Boris had trusted him, worked with him but in the end Abe had picked himself and let Boris down.

"Of course. I know we will both enjoy taking that bastard down." I now had new motivation to kill Abe he had gone too far. He had caused so much pain to many and soon his days as the reining mob king would end. I was going to make sure of this. He ruined many lives in his lifetime, but he was not going to ruining Rose's. She deserved better, she was a pure heart, and he could not ruin that like he had ruined so many others.

With that we ended the call and I knew in 24 hours Boris would have everything I needed. In 24 hours we would be in Turkey, know everything about the Mazur estate, and in a little more than 24 hours I would have my Roza. Abe Mazur was going to finally meet his end. He may care about his family, and protect them, but he had not done so in the right way. Killing others, making dirty deals, pushing his family to seclusion. Abe had his end coming, and it was going to be coming in the form of Dimitri Belikov.

I took a deep breath to calm myself before I stepped inside. I could only hope that Adrian had gotten in touch with Janine and let her know we were on our way. As much as I wanted to leave Adrian behind I couldn't I felt bad for the guy and I knew he was only trying to make up for everything he had done. His mental illness was a bad one but he now knew he had to keep on his medications in order for him to be in control. His guilt over hurting Rose was eating him alive, and he felt as if he had not done his job, which he had not, he was suppose to keep Rose safe not harm her himself.

"Come on lets pack, a car will be here in 30 minutes." Lissa grabbed my arm, and I could not help like my mother was steering me in the direction of my room.

I packed some stuff but not very much. All the things I had acquired were not things I needed but things I had wanted. Being with Rose I had started to fulfill all the dreams I had, I wanted a house, and car, a woman I could love. I was not materialistic but everyone wants things, I just suddenly had the chance to. And Rose smothered me in presents just like I had her. Thinking of her made me stop my packing. I was dying not knowing how she was, I needed to know she was OK. I felt the pit of my stomach swirl and pain shot through my body. I had failed her. I had let Abe take her, and had barely put up a fight.

"You didn't fail." I spun around and found Adrian his hands in the air in surrender.

"Yes, I did. She's not here is she?" My words were angry and I could not help the venom dripping from them. He knew nothing, he had hurt her. He did not know what it felt like to have her ripped away when she was everything to me, my reason to breathe and live.

"Dimitri I know what you are thinking. You did everything for her. Endangering yourself and everyone you know just for her. You let go of the guardian life for her. You could have brought her back, and never looked back but you couldn't. Just stay strong, don't let your guilt get to you. She needs you now more than ever." With those words he walked away and did not look back.

I found myself staring after his retreating figure. I tried to tell myself he was wrong. But he wasn't. I gave it all up for her. And he was right if I gave up now I would never get her back. I needed to stay strong and focused, she was counting on me. I would get her back, safe and sound. I would go to the ends of this earth to get her back, I would go even as far as laying my life down for hers. I finished packing and walked down the stairs with an evil grin. Abe was going to pay. His time had ended and when had messed with me. I was the best, and nothing was going to go wrong.

_**SO Adrian is back. Yay or nah? What do you think is going to happen? Boris is back! Haha... Poor Dimitri digging into his past poor thing! Review and I'll update again this week!**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Thank you all once again for the reviews! That and so many who have started to follow and favorite this story... I am going to put a Rose POV during the kidnapping but it's not time for it yet. But you do get the Russian God... So it cannot be that bad! Enjoy...**_

Extraordinary

Chapter 27

DPOV

I have never liked planes. They were suppose to speed up the traveling process, but I swear they never did. Flying always made time go slow. I had once discuss this with Rose, she hated flying too. There was something about drifting slowly, well to us it was slow, among the clouds that Rose and I hated. She had said it was the fact that the plane was so enclosed, she felt like there was no air to breath, and you became a prisoner to the clouds. I thought it was because when you traveled your thoughts always lingered on why you were on the plane, it was always anticipation. You needed to get somewhere and fast, but it was never fast enough. The feeling that you could not be there now, smothered you and there was nothing you could do about it.

I smiled at my thoughts, no matter how serious and in the zone I was I could not get Rose out of my mind. She took over all my senses, she made me feel like a man. Though many would say she made me weak, I would have to disagree with them, I had never felt this strong in my entire life. I finally had a purpose, a place where I could be me and not have to worry. Before Rose I was an empty shell of a man, emotions were few, and I worked to just work. I did anything for a paycheck, and was alone all the time. Even with Tasha I refused to get close, aside from the fact that she is insane. I just could never find a connection with any other human being. I sometimes questioned whether or not I was truly human and not a robot that just acted without feeling. I killed, I stole, and I cheated people of the many things they had. In a way I felt no better than Abe.

I had never thought of those lives I took, of the people I harmed. It was all a blank slate. I only thought of the job at hand and I never took into consideration what would happen to those surrounding the job. Looking back I could not help the bile that came up my throat. I was horrified at the monster I use to be. I had told Rose everything about my past, but she had managed to forgive me for it. She said that since I was trying to be a better man that things would work out. I had stared at her in wonder, how could someone like her come into my life. I told her the truth and she could look past it, she could see me for me and tell I was not happy with my past. Where I could not forgive myself, she could. I had spent a good month trying to forgive myself, and just when I thought I could she was taken from me. I could not, no would not forgive myself until I had done her right. I had to get her out of that hell, before it swallowed her whole.

I did not think I could go on without her, she was my life. Forgiving myself felt impossible now, seeing as I had let harm come to her. How could I possibly forgive myself when I had once again let harm come to an innocent. I had to try though, because I knew that is what Rose would want me to. Plus if I kept dwelling on the past I would never be able to have a future, let alone a present. It was not easy but it was something I was working on. This slow, torturous plane ride would serve as the right time to think all of these things through. I had about 6 more hours to find inner peace. I had no choice, I had to do it or I would never be able to get Rose back safely. I needed to focus, getting caught up in the past would make me mess up, and we could not afford to mess up. Her life was too important, too precious.

"She's always been so strong. When we first left I could have sworn she would turn around and give up." Christian sat next to me with a far off look. I couldn't help but be in awe by the look of wonder in his eyes, wonder at who Rose was, and what she mean to him. They had left with nothing but the clothes on their backs. Yes it was true that she had taken some of Abe's money, well a lot of his money, to help them out in the future. But still they did not know what to do. And yet they made it this far. And they had done so well.

"She stood tall and grabbed life by the horns and went. We both knew what would happen if Abe found us, but it was worth the thought of being free. Leaving with her was the best thing I could have ever done. She gave me everything I needed. I had been in a dark place." He looked over to me making sure I completely understood what he was saying. "I thought I was a horrible person, a vile human being that no one could ever love. Rose showed me I was so much more, no matter my mistakes. She did that to you too. Don't lose hope. I know she hasn't."

"Thank you." It was all I could say to him but he knew what he had done. He had given me the assurance I needed. That push to do what was right. It was not easy but I needed to forgive myself. I was no longer that evil man, that emotionless creature. I had done what I had to give the choices I was given, but at least I knew I had done wrong. I could now spend my life doing right and hope to god that it would somehow make it for it all. I would live my life doing what was right, and Rose would be there right by my side to help me through it all. I knew she was the one and only woman for me. When this was all over was going to ask her to marry me. I was going to plan a future with her, and it would be perfect.

The rest of the flight, surprisingly, pasted by quickly after that. I think it was because we did not have a complete plan, we were once again going into the unknown, and time was not on our side. As soon as we landed I turned on the phone to see Boris had called. He left a text message saying he had found the information needed and that he would meet us in the hotel we planned on saying in about an hours time. I knew after he informed us we could formulated a perfect plan. I had long ago given up making plans, but I knew this situation called for one. We could not just show up there with no plan, it would end with us getting killed. No way helping Rose, and those others that needed saving. This was the situation to plan, and I found myself thinking like I use to.

I had noticed Eddie breathing deeply as we entered our rental car. Christian, Adrian, and Lissa took the back seat so Eddie was seated next to me as I drove to our hotel. I knew he felt guilty about what had happened, he had once been Rose's friend, but he could not have done anything about it. Being forced into this life was not pleasant, it meant he had lived a horrible life and everything had been taken from him. It meant he did things against his will, unlike me who always had a choice. He was holding all the blame on his shoulders even though he had done everything he could. His life was worth saving, whether he thought so or not. He had lost so much in his young life, I would have to do everything to make him see this. I was going to save his girlfriend and friends no matter what. He deserved that much. It was the least I could do, maybe in a way it would make me feel better about everything I had done in my lifetime, I had to start somewhere so I would start with this.

Lissa checked us into the hotel, and had somehow gotten us fake I.D's and passports so Abe would not be able to track us. When I asked her where she had gotten them so quickly she said she had a good friend names Sydney who owed her a favor or two. I did not question it any further, I knew Lissa still resented her past, but she was willing to dig into it to save Rose. Although Lissa's parents were nice people they still did bad things, they may have not deserved to die, but it was coming sooner than later for them. That kind of life catches up to you, I knew that all to well. Lissa and Christian had a room next to Eddie and I. When we walked in Eddie clasped onto his bed, and stared at the ceiling. It was time we had a talk. I sat up on my bed and stared at the wall.

"You know it's not your fault." I heard him sit up quickly and inhale deeply.

"How can you even say that. I went into that house, gun and all, with intent to get Rose and bring her back. At one point I didn't even care what happened to you. You were a target, in the way. Nothing I would even care to let live." He sounded desperate, sad, and angry. I knew the feelings all too well. I had been exactly where he was. He just needed to see that he still had time to fix everything. He had a girlfriend and friends he cared about, he could start by helping them.

"But you didn't. Christian told me you stopped. You surrendered to them even though they could not have stopped you." I turned to face him and wait for his response. It took him sometime to collect his thoughts, but he soon did and began to talk again.

"I've known Rose for so long. Abe had my parents make me be friends with her. Something about her never being alone. But I always liked her. Always wanted to protect her. She seemed so small and vulnerable. I knew she deserved better. She would make small comments about getting away. And I shared her wanting of it. Though I never told her. Mason felt the same way. It's why we never told Abe about it. She trusted us, and we could not break that trust. When Rose ran away, I saw her, at the train station with Christian. I never told. I wanted her to get away. But when Abe found out I had been there, my family paid the price." He stared into my eyes, and I could not help but feel bad for the boy. He had helped Rose but had lost everything in order to do the right thing.

"Afterwards I just gave up. For the last 2 years plus I have done everything I have been told to. I never asked questions, or even thought about what I was doing. That was until I met Jill. She changed it all for me. Gave me a reason to fight again. Its why I could not finish the job with you. Its why I surrendered. Jill taught me I was better than that." His eyes bore into mine and I nodded. I knew exactly what he was talking about when he mentioned Jill. Rose had opened my eyes as well. I had not lost my family but I had lost myself.

" Boris will be here soon. I don't want him around Lissa or Christian. Do you mind joining me?" He quickly agreed and we both got ready to meet him.

We told Boris to meet us in the diner a few blocks away. Although Boris was helping us I could only trust him as far as I could throw him, which was not very far. The man was a tank, and completely unstable. Too many bad things had happened in his life, and as much as I hated to say it he was too far in to be saved. I knew he would help me and stay on my side, his hate for Abe far surpassed the hate for anything else. Abe had messed his entire life up, he had taken so much away from him and as far as he was concerned Abe was going to pay. Abe had made one too many enemies and it was not going to end well for him. It never ended well for men like him, though he though of himself as a good, his ruling days were coming to an end.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Eddie was playing with his napkin as we wanted for Boris, we had arrived 15 minutes early in order to scout out the place.

"Yes." I looked over to Eddie and saw he needed more assurance. "Boris is just as fed up with Abe as we are. He may not walk off into the sunset with us, but he wants Abe just as gone as we do. He will help us, he doesn't want others to lose what he has."

With that Eddie let it go. We sat in silence waiting for Boris, and I was not sure what to expect. Boris and I had worked together many times but none of it was through friendship. We had used each other to get information, we had simply gotten what we needed and gone our separate ways. It was odd to unite with him for a common purpose, I still had doubts about trusting him. I had to push those aside though, he was going to give me something I needed just like I was going to return the favor. My main concern was not Abe, it was Rose, and also Eddie and his friends. Boris could do to Abe as he pleased, I just wanted to get out and fast. The door opened and I knew it was Boris that entered the place went silent.

"You always did know how to make an entrance." Boris barely smiled and sat across from me.

"I see you haven't changed either Dimitri. Always bringing me something new and exciting." I nodded and knew this was as far as friendly matters would go. I pointed to Eddie.

"This is Eddie. He has people in the mansion as well that we need to get out." Boris nodded in understanding. "So what do you have for me?"

"Here's the address." He slid a piece of paper my way. "And this is the house layout. With all trap doors, and hidden passages." He then slid a flash drive my way. "I was expecting more guardians, but he's trying to stay low. I think he's hoping no one knows he's here. On that drive you will find where cameras are. Where guardians are posted. And where they are keeping this said Rose of yours."

"I am so assume you are coming with us?" I did not even have to ask the question, Boris was coming whether I wanted him to or not.

"Of course. I am going to be your distraction."

I nodded and then our planning began. We were going to need all the help we could get, and Boris was more than willingly to help. I couldn't help but see the spark in his eyes, this new determination to get this job done. This was more than just a job to him, this was closure. Boris was going to make Abe pay for everything he did to him, but in a way it was like he was doing this for everyone Abe had ever hurt. At that point I knew we would be unstoppable, Abe would never know what hit him. I was going to get my Rose back, and I was going to get my happily ever after.

_**So what do you think? Don't you just love Eddie? Will the plan work? Review! Please!**_


	28. Chapter 28

**_Here it is the Rose POV you all were waiting for! Enjoy! Thank you to those few that reviewed... My followers and favorites thank you thank you!_**

Extraordinary

Chapter 28

My head had been throbbing for the last 24 hours, and Abe's constant chatter was not helping it any. After being dragged into that damn car, and forced onto a plane. I soon knew my futile attempts to fight were not going to take me anywhere, so I gave up. I had screamed and yelled for another hour but soon gave up that too just because no one even looked my way. I knew where these mother fuckers where taking me too, as soon as I saw the plane I knew Abe would want me as far away from the states as possible, Turkey was our destination, a place I had gone to often in my childhood. A childhood I had always wanted leave behind, but it always caught up to me. I had forgotten all about this place, it was like my mind had surpressed the memories, and with good reason. This place was hell. This life was hell, and Abe's constant chatter was driving me insane.

"And Kizm, we are going to make you the best of the best. You need to learn your place. You have been gone too long." I tuned him out again and fell into my own thoughts.

Abe had been talking to me the moment I was dragged through the front doors. I thought he would be mad at me and yell and scream, but he had been oddly calm. He hugged me as did my mother and he soon started talking about his plans for me. It was like I had come back from a small vacation and everything was as it use to be. But he was wrong. I had left this shitty hell hole for a reason, I had made something of myself and he was not going to ruin it. Abe's business was no place for anyone, why he would want this life for me was beyond me. It was life of killing, deals, drugs and weapons. It was no place for a father to want his daughter. I could not be as cold as him. I had a heart and I had long let it run my life. I loved passionately, and cared for people. I had no place in this world, how could he not see that. I was nothing like him. I cared while he did not.

My mother kept shooting me apologetic looks. My mother had always kept quiet and never questioned anything my father had to say, or what he was going to do. But right now she looked like she wanted to yell at him to stop. My mother had tried a few times in my life to tell him I deserved better, and she wanted me to have my own life, but my father waved her off and it would never be brought up again. I knew she wanted a better life for me than this, I just wish she could be stronger for me. Her fear of Abe took over, and she always kneeled to his every need and want. I could only hope when I got out of here, cause I knew I would, whether it be because I was saved, because I knew Christian and Dimitri would not give up on me, or because I somehow escaped that I wanted to bring my mother with me. My mother deserved better, she just did not know how to get out.

"Why don't we let the girl sleep." My mothers soft voice stopped my father and he gave a stern look until his eyes met mine. I don't know what he saw but I knew I was beyond tired. I had not dared to sleep on the plane, and I had not eaten since before the party. I was exhausted, hungry and mad. This was just all too much to take in. My life had been perfect, I had everything I could ask for and then some. Abe had just come back again to do what he did best. He ruined lives, he had always ruined everything, and like always he did not even care. Like always he put his needs and his wants first. He said he wanted the best for me but in the end he wanted what was best for him.

"You're right my love. We shall get her fed, bathed, and clothed. Our princess deserves the very best." With that Abe walked out of the room and my mother extended her hands towards me. I took them silently and let my mother lead me to my old room. She wrapped her small arms around my waist and I could not help but lean my head on her shoulders. My mother had been through so much, and even though many thought she was weak, I knew she was anything but. It took someone strong to deal with Abe. He was hard to handle, and she had done as best she could. She tried to protect me as well, but living the life she did it was not easy. But right now I just needed her. I needed my mothers love, and she was willing to give it to me, so I took it. It had been far too long since I had seen her. Two years had been a long time, and the time had made my mother age. I saw more wrinkles on her beautiful face, I knew better than to think it was her age that had done that. The life she lived was stressful and she was trying so hard to do good. But no matter what she did, she would not win with Abe here.

My mother was a lot smaller than me, her petite frame also made me see her as fragile, but I knew deep inside my mother was stronger than anyone gave her credit for. She had always been there for me, assuring me that everything would work itself out. I knew she wanted to help me, but she could not risk being caught. I think that is why she would always turn the blind eye when I was doing anything Abe would not approve of. She had always longed to have a family, and I can only guess it was that it be a normal one. But life with Abe had proved her anything but a normal life, but she was always by his side, always looking at him with love in her eyes. In a way I could see why she never left his side, he did provide for her anything and everything a woman could ever ask for. But the ways Abe provided these things would more than likely be the end of both of them. I could only hope that my parents would escape and never look back.

"I have to apologize for your father my dear. You know how he gets. He just doesn't understand." She grabbed me tighter and I stayed silent I knew what she meant. My father did not understand me and my need to be normal, to live a life that meant more than this. My mother did it was all she wanted in life as well. She opened my room door and the servants brought in food in trays. She asked them to leave as soon as they did and she walked into the bathroom to set a bath for me. My mother always made me feel special, like a real princess. She use to dress me up, and play with me. She always had a smile for me even when she was sad. She made me happy, and I wished I could do the same for her, but I knew she would never leave my father, she was in this for the long run. I suppose love made you do crazy things. I know I would do anything for Dimitri and to be with him.

"Eat my dear, you're going to have to have energy when the time comes." I followed her into the bathroom. I wondered if she was talking about when my father was going to make me in charge but there was something off about her words. It was almost like she was warning me, warning me about something big that was going to happen.

"When what comes?" She sighed and faced me. I saw defeat in her features, but I also saw determination. My mother was still putting up a fight, but for what I did not know. But I knew if I asked she would tell me, my mother never lied to me, unlike my father.

"Rose I'm not letting you stay here." Her words made me take a step backwards but she followed with taking a step closer to me. "I'm the reason he never found you in Boston. I tried so hard to keep you safe my angel. But your father has his own plans as to how your life should be. He doesn't see what I see, and thats that you deserve better than this life." I stared at her in shock, she knew where I had been all this time, and god only knows what she had done to keep me safe, I knew she cared about me but I did not know her loved surpassed that of the love she had for my father, he would flip out on her if he knew she had helped keeping me hidden.

"But how am I going to get out this time. Its not like I can run away this time." She grabbed my hand and led me back to the room.

"You eat my dear and I'll explain." She motioned towards the food and I started to eat. My hungry body taking over and I listened to her. "I hired Daniela and Nathan to take care of you." I dropped my fork and stared at her. "I needed to make sure you would be safe and they provided that. They told me how you were doing, how well you progressed out in the world, and I was so proud. I could not let Abe destroy that. I nearly flew out to Boston after what Adrian did. But I could not have your father finding out. And then I was told about Dimitri. At first I was scared that he had found you, but that day that your father hired him I knew there was something different about him. And when Daniela confirmed that you two were possibly together I knew from then on he would take care of you." Her eyes dropped to the ground, and I started to see just how much my mother had aged in the last two years.

"Mom I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you in any way." I sat closer to her and grabbed her small hand in mine. I wanted to take her pain away, she did not deserve to be this sad, this broken. There had to be something I could do for her.

"No Rose you have nothing to apologize for. You have done nothing wrong. Wanting to live your life the way you want to is not a crime." She looked back into my eyes and I saw pure raw determination. "Rose he's here. Dimitri found you in Turkey and he's coming to get you. I talked to them after you were captured." Fear flushed through me. Though I knew Dimitri would find me I was scared of what would happen if he did. I knew he would come in here guns and all, and I knew he would get himself killed. It was exactly what I would do if something happened to him.

"He's going to get hurt." I stood up and started pacing. "Mom you cannot let him do this. I can't lose him. I love him." I kneeled in front of her begging for her to listen. I needed her to at least keep him safe, he was my everything, my reason to breath and live. She had to save him I could find a way to save myself, without putting those I loved in danger. There just had to be another way, this was all getting so out of control.

"It will be fine my love. Just remember that we love you. I have their plan and it will work. They are coming for you. You will leave here and live a long and happy life. You and Dimitri. And someday you will get married and have children. You will have what Abe and I were never able to give you." She got up quickly and exited the room before I could even speak a word.

I pushed the now cold food aside and suddenly felt like my shoulders weighed a hundred pounds .Abe had ruined such a perfect night, my first true new years, my first midnight kiss. I could still feel the softness of Dimitri's lips against mine. I still could not believe a man like him could fall in love with me. He was the best thing to come into my life, although I will admit, Christian and Lissa were on that list too. I just wanted out of here and my life back with them. I belonged back in my little home, with them next door. How had everything been so perfect and now destroyed. I guess that is what Abe did, he destroyed anything good, ruined everything. It was hard to hate him though, he was my father. But he had taken things too far. The man I use to know was now long gone and replaced with this man that was not capable of caring, let alone understanding.

I remembered the hot bath waiting for me, and allowed myself that small escape. I stripped my clothes slowly and stepped into the huge tub. The scent of lavender filled the air, and I could not help but think back to Lissa's garden. She had a special liking to Lavender and had filled every corner with them in her majestic garden. I could almost picture laying out in her back yard inhaling the strong scent as the suns rays caressed my skin. Having her chatter on about the latest fashions as she passed me a fruity drink. I loved those days, days without a worry in the world, days when I knew nothing could go wrong. I opened my eyes only to find myself staring at the black marble that surrounded the bathroom. My father filled his homes with dark cold materials. I never felt at home anywhere in this mansion, it was even worse at the one in LA.

I could not help the deep fear that penetrated my body. I did not want my friends, and the love of my life to be hurt by coming to get me. But I knew them all too well. Nothing was going to stop them, and honestly I did not want them to stop. I wanted to be rescued, from my luxury prison. I felt like a caged animal at the zoo, on display for all but never to be touched or loved. My father and mother could mimic the habitat of a normal human being but they would never be able to provide for me the reality. There was nothing like the outside world, the normal world. Some people would say it was too normal, and not enough. But they were so wrong. These last few months had been extraordinary. I had escaped hell only to be pulled back in. Now that I had seen what it was like I could not settle being trapped here. If Dimitri was going to come, I would fight with him. It was our lives together to fight for and it was worth it.

I had lived like a queen with Dimitri. I had a home, a job, and a man I came home to every day. I had everything I had ever dreamed about and Abe was ruining it. He was too caught up in his world, his life, and his wants to see how much he was destroying. I knew better than to think I could talk him out of this, I always feared the day that he would meet his downfall, but I knew it was soon approaching. No one could stay on top for this long. He had made too many enemies, too many people hated him, too many lives had been destroyed by my father.

It would not be easy to see my father fall, but sadly he had brought this upon himself. It was horrible to think that his own daughter would bring forth his downfall. I knew what I had to do. I hated to think about it, the thought made me sick, but I was going to bring him down. I had to or he would always come after me, come after all those innocents. I had to step up and be brave. Dimitri had done so much for me and one of those things was teaching me that I could stand up for myself and demand what I wanted in life. I could only hope it would all work out. I slowly got out of the tub, drying myself off, and drying my hair off with the blower. I picked out the baggiest pajamas I could find and soon slipped into the familiar silk sheets. Sleep came reluctantly, even though I was so tired, I feared what tomorrow would bring. But deep down inside I knew it was all for the best.

_**So what do you think? Will Rose stay out of trouble long enough to help Dimitri save her? And how annoying is Abe? Review? I haven't gotten many lately... I feel like I am lacking... Are you guys liking this still?**_


	29. Chapter 29

**_Thank you all again! I am floored at all the people following and favoriting this story! And I am glad you all enjoyed Rose's POV... But now it's time to go back to Dimitri and fix some loose ends! Enjoy!_**

Extraordinary

Chapter 29

DPOV

I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat. The only thing I could do was think about my Roza and what would happen if I failed her. I knew this was wrong, that I should stay positive, but I had never had so much to lose. Rose had become such a huge part of my life, that I found it hard to focus without her near. I found it hard to sleep or eat knowing if I did not help her she would be forever in the grasp of Abe. I turned for the hundredth time tonight and a small sigh left my lips. It was now 2 am and I could not fall asleep, I had less than 5 hours before I had to wake up and start on our plan. I was trying so hard but it was like sleep was running away from me and I could not catch up with it. I tried to muster up everything I had to sleep, because Rose was depending on me. I had to get it together or I would lose it at a crucial point.

"I can't sleep either man." Eddie's voice startled me slightly and I chuckled. I had almost forgotten he was in here with me. I had grown to really like him, and found out that we had a lot in common. I knew he was young, but just like Rose he amazed me with his wisdom. I knew he would be a good friend, we had shared secrets and connected in a away no one else would understand, our lives had similar paths, but we now had taken control.

"Sorry if I am keeping you up, my mind just won't shut the fuck up." He inhaled deeply and turned on the small light and lifted himself so he could look my way.

"We will be fine, our plan flawless. By this time tomorrow we will be on a plane to Russia, and everything will have worked out. We need rest now or we will be too tired to do our jobs tomorrow." With that he shut off the light and I heard him lie back down. His words somehow worked and before I knew it I had fallen asleep.

I woke up 5 hours later to the alarm blaring loudly. Eddie and I took turns showering and getting dressed and we both stepped out together. Not speaking one word to each other we waited. Christian and Lissa walked out of their room and looked as tired as I felt. I tried to tell them they should stay behind neither of them would listen, this too was their fight. They had both gone through so much because of this man, especially Christian, I knew my attempts to talk them out of this were worthless but I had to at least try. Adrian had not spoken a word since we arrived in Turkey he had been lost in his thoughts and followed us around like a shadow. I was starting to feel sorry for the man, he was living caged in his head filled with guilt. I would have to talk to him soon about it. We went to the small diner Eddie and I met Boris before, to find him sitting in a corner booth with one other person I had not seen in ages. Galina.

Galina had taught me everything there was to know about being a guardian. I had entered this world knowing nothing about it, and had a lack of self control, but Galina did more than just teach me, she was my mentor and in a way took over where my father should have been. It sounds weird to say that seeing as she was female but she was more of a man than my father could ever be. She was one tough cookie, and the atmosphere around her always shouted "Don't fuck with me". And no one ever did. She may be small and petite but she was well feared among the guardians. She was the reason many feared me as well. Galina had never mentored anyone, until myself. I still don't know what made her take me under her wing, I know I would have long been killed without her guidance. Having her here made this plan seem even more feasible, Galina like me never failed a mission. She was determined and deadly. With her helping us this plan would work out. She would have it no other way.

As we neared the table Galina gave me a small smile, one I doubted anyone else picked up on. If we had her on our side things were going to go better than I thought. I had an unlimited amount of resources, but Galina had the whole world on her side. Everyone would help her with whatever she wanted, and most never asked for anything in return. She had done plenty of favors in her young life to more than make up for anything she could ever ask for. We all sat down again in silence and only talked when the waitress came and took our orders. We got plenty of stares, we must have looked so out of place in this small diner, but no one said anything about it. I'm sure they knew we were up to no good, but no one was going to call us out. I had to admit we looked pretty badass. About half way through my meal Galina finally spoke.

"I have about 10 men willing to come and help. They have studied the layouts and everything and know how to get around." She took a bite of her pancakes, looking like they were boring her, which they probably were. "They will be covering us." She motioned to everyone at the table and continued. "We will go in and grab those that we need. Boris and I will take care of Abe. I have given the order that no one harm Janine. She's a good woman, stuck with a bad man." With that she stopped talking and no one dared asked questions. Galina had a plan and we were going to follow it, I had let everyone know as we entered that she was the best, and would get it done right.

As soon as we finished eating we all packed into a car and started our 4 hour journey to the Mazur estate. I had wished we knew it was going to be this far from the airport but I knew we had to slowly ease our way there. If Abe caught on to us being here everything would fail. Everything we had planned was going to happen after night fall. We would use the cover of dark to get in and out. It would mean more guardians on duty, but we could not deny that the darkness would make getting in and out a lot easier and safer. We needed every advantage we could get. This was not going to be an easy job, but we sure as fuck were going to make it work. Lissa's phone rang and we all looked at her expectantly. She stared at the number and I could see her stern mask slipping. This call was not one she wanted to take, but Lissa being well Lissa answered it anyways.

"Hello." Her tone was dead, no emotion to it. "Hi Andre." Her brother, her poor brother who had witnessed their parents murders. I knew from some investigating that he had gone insane after their deaths. He was slowly recovering, but this had left Lissa alone after her parents deaths. She had a lot to deal with and without her brother or anyone else she had a lot of weight put on her shoulders. Most expected her to take over the family business but she had let the Dragomirs slowly fade away. No one had stopped her, knowing it was for the best. The Dragomirs were far too good, and never quite fit in with the rest of the families.

"No Andre, I can't visit you right now." She took a deep breath in and I could barely make out her brothers desperate pleads. "Andre you know I live far away. As soon as I can I will be there. Please."

Christian put his arm around her shoulders and I visibly saw the strength she got from being that close to him. It was the same way with Rose and I. We fed off each other, just like they did. Soul mates. My grandmother had always talked about them, how your soul knew which soul belonged to it. I had always shrugged it off, but right here in front of me was living proof. She talked to him for a few more minutes and he finally hung up when she told him she would see him next week, knowing Lissa I knew she would keep her promise, if she made it out of this mess.

"Sorry." She looked my way and I simply shook my head at her. She had nothing to worry about. Things weren't easy for her either. She wanted her friend back, and a normal life just like the rest of us.

"How's he doing?" I knew she wanted to talk about him, but she needed someone to tell her it was OK to do so.

"He's doing better, he sounds more like his old self again. I mean he still has a lot to deal with, but I think some day he will join us." I smiled at her, I was truly happy she could at least have her brother some day and that he was healing. It made my thoughts go to my sister Sonya, who would never have that chance. She had said that it was fine, because she deserved it, but now I wasn't so sure. Mental illnesses were a lot stronger than I had ever thought. I could never imagine not being in control of my emotions, or even my own thoughts. I looked back to the third row seating where Eddie and Adrian sat and knew I needed to talk to him now.

I asked Eddie to switch seats with me, and with a little bit of struggle we switched. If Adrian noticed he did not show it. He was staring blankly out the window, as the beautiful scenery flashed by. I had no idea where to start, I knew I had to have this talk with him. He needed to be all there in order for this to work out. I feared he would not make it out if I didn't get him on the same page as myself. I slowly gathered my thoughts and placed my hand on his shoulder. He jumped up slightly and turned my way noticing me for the first time. This was also the first he had seemed to notice where he was. He had just been following us around like a lost puppy the last 2 days. It was time that changed.

"Adrian did you take your medications?" He looked at me and nodded. "Adrian you need to stop this." He started to look away but I forced him to look at me. "I know you're feeling guilty, I understand why. But you need to understand that everyone has forgiven you. Even Rose." I knew he needed to be reminded. He had to see that he just needed to make up for what he did and helping with this mission would show that he was trying to change.

"How could she I'm a monster?" I was going to continue but he cut me off. "I did and said horrible things, it was like I was a puppet and could do nothing to stop it. She was so sweet and caring and I hurt her. God Dimitri I could have killed her." He looked down at his own hands in disgust, this was going to be a little harder than I thought, but I sure as hell was not going to give up. We needed Adrian and even though he had hurt Rose he did not deserve to die during this mission. I would not be able to live with myself if something happened to him.

"But you didn't." We both looked forward and I was caught off guard that it was Christian who said those words. "Look this is your chance to make up for what you did. Trust me I wanted to fucking kill you when you did that to her. But I'm willing to give you a second chance, I know what happened, and I can see your guilt. But right now you need to focus on the task at hand, and not get yourself killed. Getting hurt, or killed is not going to make up for what you did. Getting it together and helping us the best you can will. We have a few people to save now. Their lives are in our hands, all of us. Get it together man. We need you." Adrian still looked unconvinced. But I saw a small spark light in his eyes. He only needed a little more and I knew he would understand.

"Adrian he's right. You are a good man deep inside. You can make up for your mistakes." I thought hard about what I was about to confess to him, I had only told Rose about my troubled past. "I was not a good man before, as you may know I was a guardian as well. I have done some terrible things in my life. I can only hope by doing good from now on that I can make up for those things. But I am not going to give up. I have a reason to not give up and so do you." Adrian looked confused and voiced his confusion.

"I have no one." I shook my head again at him.

"You have me. Rose. And Christian and Lissa. And let us not forget your parents. When this is all done, you're coming with us. I have someone you need to meet in Russia." He nodded his head and I saw the new determination spark in his eyes. Our words had made there way into his head and he understood what had to be done. He was going to stay with us, and oddly enough I was happy about that. Even he deserved a second chance, he deserved happiness.

Before we knew it we arrived at our first destination. It was small cabin about 2 miles away from the Mazur estate. The cabin had been set up as our look out point. Galina and Boris had pulled a lot of strings and the room had tv screens all with live feed from inside and outside the Mazur estate. One screen caught my attention. It was Rose in what looked like Abe's study. Rose was in front of him yelling and screaming, waving her arms around trying to drive whatever point into Abe. He looked unfazed. There was nothing Rose could do or say to change his mind. I was glad to see her alive and well, and I was even happier to see that fire of fury growing inside of her. I needed her like that in order for this plan to work, I needed her willing to fight to get out.

Lissa pulled me away from the screen and led me outside. I had no idea what she wanted but she seemed to have it all figured out. When we got far enough away from everyone and the extra guardians she turned to me with a small sad smile. She opened her mouth a few times, and then looked down. I was worried about what she was going to say, but I would listen to her. She obviously trusted me enough to pull me out here, and I just needed to let her figure it out. I could only hope it was not anything bad.

"I need to tell you something." She looked around nervously, and took a deep breath in. As soon as she let it out words flew out her mouth, and it took a lot of concentration to follow her. "I know I shouldn't be telling you this. I should be telling Rose or hell I should be telling Christian. But I'm so scared and nervous I don't know what to do. I don't even know if I am guessing right but if I am I'm happy, but scared. And I mean this whole mission thing we are doing has got me on edge. Oh. God. I'm going to ruin everything." She started to walk away and I caught her arm and slowly brought her towards me again.

"Lissa, what is wrong? You know you can tell me. You can trust me. I'll try and help however I can." She studied me for a few moments and then nodded.

"Dimitri I... I... I think I'm pregnant." As soon as the words left her mouth she started crying. Her soft cries soon became sobs though, and I felt the need to pull her into a hug. Lissa had long become like another sister to me. And seeing her hurt and crying brought out that protectiveness only my sisters and Rose could bring out. I wanted to help her, assure her that it would all be fine. I knew she brought this up because she was suppose to be going into that mansion with us. But I could understand her need to protect her unborn baby. I knew she wasn't 100% sure that she was, but that was enough for me to step in and protect her and her baby. It was what I should do, it was the right thing to help her. And I had a lot of right to do, I needed to make up for a lot.

"It's OK Lissa. I'll figure something out. I think I think I have the perfect job for you anyways. You and the baby will be safe and helping us out. Come on calm down and relax. It will all be ok. I promise." My words seemed to work and soon her sobs died off. We went back to the cabin and she ran to Christians arms. I could tell he thought it was about Rose being with Abe, and for now it was best we keep it that way. If he knew Lissa might be pregnant he might lose his self control and I could not have anything happen to him either.

We spent the rest of our time studying the cameras and finalizing our plan. Lissa was going to stay behind and be our eyes and ears, watching the cameras, and talking us through the mission through our ear pieces. I watched the sun set with a new sense of hope filling inside of me. Before I knew it darkness surrounded me and Boris put a hand on my shoulder.

"It's time."

_**Sooo... Bad? Good? Whose excited about the action to come? Should I do one more Rose POV? Who is shipping the brotherly love coming from Dimitri to Adrian? And Lissa, why pick now to maybe be pregnant? Haha well review, express, and I will update soon!**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Thank you to those few that reviewed! The new followers and favorites... Thank you thank you thank you! Here again is a Rose POV... Enjoy!**_

Extraordinary

Chapter 30

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." I tried staring him down, but nothing seemed to be working. The damn bastard sat unfazed in his chair, while I screamed my heart out. My mother stood wordlessly in the corner, trying not to look proud of me. I knew she wanted me to calm down and just let the rescue come and get me, but I could not just sit here waiting. This fucking old man was going to hear some from me.

"You think this is you being a good father. You're the worse father ever. You want me to fucking lead the fucking Turkish Mafia? What kind of life do you want for me, death, drugs and misery." Once again he does not even flinch. My voice was growing hoarse and I was getting no where, but that was not enough to stop me. He was going to listen. Something was going to sink into that thick skull of his whether he liked it or not.

"You." I moved around the desk pointing my newly polished finger at him, what I was bored, this fucking place sucks, and I was not allowed outside. "Are an asshole. A prick. A dick. A fucking bastard. A good for nothing piece of shit." Well, well, well that did it.

"Put that finger down." His voice was calm, but his eyes gave him away. His eyes were swarming with fury, no one talked to him like this and got away with it. My mother never stood up to him, and I had never before. But he was dealing with a new Rose. A Rose that no longer took orders. I was better than him and I was trying to let him know.

He calmly stood up and walked over to the big bay window and looked out. His eyes never looked back at me, but I could tell he was trying to calm down. Even though he thought this was my duty he knew he still had to convince me to just shut up and do as told. He feared when and if I took over I would take him out, if only he knew I would do that right now if I could. This man had fucked up my life enough, and I was fed up. I just wanted to go back home, back to Dimitri and continue living my life. The life I had formed and was happy with. A life that he was ruining. A life he did not care that I needed and wanted. All that mattered to him was that he got what he wanted. I was nothing but a pawn in his game. He wanted to act like I was playdough and let him mold me to whatever he wanted. He was shit out of luck, this bitch was biting back now.

"You need to see this is for the best Rosemarie." He turned around and I could not help the growl that left my lips. Not only was he stupid, he was stupid enough to use my full name, one he no longer had the right to say. "This is a family business. One that you need to learn about. There are rules that need to be followed. I will not have you ruining the empire I created just because you do not understand what duty is."

"Duty? I don't understand my duty? Are you going insane old man?" His eyes narrowed at me but I continued. "This is not a duty, this is torture, this is hell. This is you forcing me to do something I do not want to do. I am your daughter. Your flesh and blood and you want something so horrible for me. Why can't you be like normal fathers and want your daughter to be happy. Find love, have babies, and be safe."

"You can do all that here Kiz. You can have anything and everything." He took a step closer and I cringed.

"I can have everything but happiness. Everything but freedom. Everything except for what I want." I knew I sounded desperate but I needed him to see what he was doing. I hoped that deep down inside he was still my father, that he still cared. I should have known better.

"Sometimes life is not what you expect it to be. I am giving you something many would kill for, have killed for. You will take it and act like a lady about it." His voice grew louder and I grew angrier.

"You selfish son of a bitch. I'll kill you, you fucking bastard. I'll fucking shoot you with your own gun. Chop off those useless things you call balls." My mind went numb and anger took over. Rage filled me and I saw red. At that moment all I wanted was for his blood to spill, and I wanted to be the cause of it.

"PAVEL!" I had not even noticed I lunged until his eyes widened and he screamed for help. I stood over him hands trying to wrap themselves around his neck as fought me off, but was surprised I was stronger than he gave me credit for.

I heard a growl from inside me, and everything slowed down. I wanted to kill him, I had to kill him. This man was ruining not only the lives of others but my own. I was not weak, I would not be pushed around and forced into this world. He was a sick bastard, one the world needed me to rid of. My hands tightened around his neck and I vaguely heard my mother screaming for me to stop. How could she want me to stop? He had used her, ruined her life, and now was threatening to ruin mine. He took me away from my friends, my real family, my one love. And he did not give a rats ass. I soon found myself slamming his head onto the stupid damn black marble floor. I had never been this angry in my life. I barely recognized it was me doing this. Strong arms ripped me away and I began to fight them off. Only this time these hands had muscle to back them up. Pavel had finally come into the office to save his master.

"Let me go you motherfucker. Let me go before I kill you too." I thrashed in his arms, a futile attempt to get away. I should have known better. Just like when Dimitri held me down I was going no where. The odds were against me. But that did not mean I was not going to fight back. I kicked screamed and scratched. If he was going to keep holding me I was going to make sure to leave some marks. This dumb ass needed to start thinking for himself. It was like all these damn guardians were zombies so willing to give up their lives for Abe, it was sick. Sick and sad.

"Bring her to the cells, she needs to calm down." Abe stood up straightening his clothes and placing his hair back into place. He twirled his stupid gold rings and flashed a smile at my mother. "Everything is fine my love. She just needs to learn. That rage just needs to be focused on something more useful for us." With that Pavel dragged me around the house.

I knew what cells my father was talking about. This was not good not good at all. I hoped this would not stop Dimitri from getting me. These cells were isolated, and held no door knobs. A steel door would enclose me in that prison and there would be no way out.

"Please... Fuck. Please don't put me in there." I looked up to see that Pavel's face had softened.

"I'm sorry Senorita. I have no choice." He stopped walking and put me down. He motioned for me to keep walking and looking at his face I knew I had to.

"No you don't it doesn't have to be this way. Just let me go. I need to get away." I was pleading with him. He had to be a human deep down inside. He stopped in front of the cell and sighed.

"You don't understand, he has my family. All my family. They will be killed if I don't." That was enough to make me stop. I was not going to be the reason for his families death. I had heard what my father had done to Mason and Eddie's families. I already knew what he had done to Christian's parents. I could not have that happen again.

"OK fine I'll go in." I turned willingly and he put the code in unlocking the door. Before I stepped in I looked back at him. "Someone is coming for me Pavel. Someone who will kill you and Abe. Please just when they come help them out. Help them and maybe you will get to see your family again." His face went pale, his eyebrows furrowed and he nodded.

"Gracias senorita. I will take that advice and use it wisely." He grabbed my hands and placed a small kiss to my knuckles. "You are far too wonderful to be in this life." With that I walked in and the door closed.

Bare walls. Hard cot. Steel toilet. This cell was a prison. A torture. I could only imagine all the people who had been placed here before me. How many were dead now? How many lost everything because of Abe? How many more lives were going to be lost because of him? Abe. He was the cause of all this. So many feared him, yet too few tried to stop him. I just hoped Dimitri and I could make it out of this. Not only him but everyone else who was coming. I knew Christian would be right there with him, and with Christian came Lissa. I could not bare to lose anyone of them. This was all just becoming too much. When I got the chance I was going to end Abe. Ibriham Mazur had made his final mistake I was not going down easy. I had had enough, he had done enough.

I sat down in the cot and let my mind wonder. I tried to imagine how I would kill him, how I would do it. It was hard when I had nothing and I was locked up. The one time I got my hands around his neck and someone was there to tear me off. Getting rid of Abe was not going to be easy, but it was something that had to be done. No when the rescue came I would have to be ready to do whatever it would take to take him down. I was not going to leave this house while Abe was still alive. Abe's hours were counted. And I was the one counting them down. The door opening brought me out of my thoughts.

"Food senorita." Pavel had returned with a tray full of my favorites. "I thought you would need this, my guess is tonight is going to be intense and you will need to be strong."I nodded slightly.

"What time is it?"

"It's nearly 7:30 the sun just set." He looked at me confused.

"I think something is happening soon. Be careful, and please keep safe." With a small nod Pavel left me to my food. There certainly was something happening soon. And there was one thing I was sure of. Tonight either Abe or I was going to die. I would not leave this place alive knowing what he could do. It was scary to think of but it was true. Life had thrown a lot my way. It was now time for me to take over, do what I wanted, do what I had to. Abe had talked about my duty, my duty was not to be like him. My duty in this world was to rid this planet of him.

_**So what did you think? How badass is Rose getting? The final act is coming soon! How badly do you want some action? Do you think Rose will kill her father? Review!**_


	31. Chapter 31

**_Well you all wanted action so here is action! Also there are only about 2 more chapters left after this! Sad to see this story come to an end but I got something planned for my next one! Again thanks to all who review follow and fav... You guys are amazing! This chapter is for those who reviewed last chapter _**

**_Brijana R, ladora, My-Inner-Writer-Comes-Out, happylady123, RozaRocks, bboop12, roza m belicova ... Thank you!_**

Extraordinary

Chapter 31

DPOV

We decided we were going to walk the 2 miles to the estate. We all wore black and in the silence of this cool night you could not even hear us. Every step was taken carefully, we could not alert anyone or anything of our fast approach. Lissa kept telling us where in the house everyone was, and her constant voice through my ear made this walk more bearable. Knowing that Rose was still OK fueled me even more to get her back that way. Everyone here had a purpose, a job, and we worked like a machine to get our way. I was surprised by Adrian and Christian, their wanting of Rose to come out safe and sound, was also fueling them to work like they had been guardians their whole lives. I was having a hard time spotting them in the woods, and after this I would have to tell them how well they had done. I would also have to show them a little more self defense. I wish I had had time to do that before but their jobs did not have them having to fight anyone, thats what the rest of the guardians were for.

The closer we got to the mansion the harder my heart thudded against my chest. It was all I could hear, and I could not help but think it was my heart and soul following its way to my soul mate. I always knew when Rose was close, and these last 2 days had me feeling hollow and empty without her near. I had grown accustomed to sleeping with her small frame against mine. I missed her voice, her face, and her smile. It gave me even more reason to get her back. I had to get her back without her I was a shell of a man. Rose made me a better person, a happier person. She was now my reason for living, and Abe was not going to destroy such an amazing person. Abe was going to pay for doing this to us, he would never understand what love was.

Soon we saw the lights from the mansion and were surprised when Lissa had told us no guardians were walking the property. It was good for us but bad for Abe. He had grown cocky in his old age, thinking no one would try and break into his home. We stuck to the shadows still, knowing that we had to still work stealthy, one mistake could get us caught and be deadly to us all. As we approached the area where we would break off from each other Christian caught my eyes, his smirk told me everything I needed to know, we were going to do this, and nothing was going to stop us. Adrian, Christian, Eddie and I broke off to the back door, where Janine said she would let us in, while everyone else caused a distraction.

We soon found ourselves leaning against the back wall with bushes covering us. We could hear Lissa telling the others where everyone was, I swear she was giving coordinates and all. Lissa was amazing at that, I was glad I had given her that job, the girl was thorough. All we had to do was wait for our signal. It felt like hours before we heard the crashing, and breaking of the glass that once had been Abe's huge front windows. I heard grunts and gun shots but we were to stay still and wait. My body ached to be in the action, but I knew better than to react early. I would not be the reason for anything to be ruined. Even though I had long let plans go since I met Rose this was not one plan I would not follow.

The back door slammed open, and we all moved as one to it. In the door way stood a shaking Janine and she pointed in the direction of where Mia and Jill where. That was our first mission. As soon as we had them Eddie would lead them out along with Adrian. Adrian had fought that he should stay until we got Rose but it was already dangerous enough having both Christian and I search for her. Abe had locked her up in a basement room after Rose had gone all exorcist on him. Yelling and screaming and I even caught her choking him, it was a proud moment, not to mention it had turned me on. She was dragged away thrashing and screaming but Abe's smile had never faltered. It would have been easier if she stayed out of trouble, but I knew she was angry and that got the best of her. And this way we could get her without any further distractions. Lissa had informed us that no one was guarding her and everyone was now on the opposite side of the house.

We ran upstairs to the room Lissa said Mia and Jill where only to be ambushed by 5 awaiting guardians. Eddie and I snapped into action taking out 3 in a matter of minutes. My punches were aimed to hurt and kill, I no longer cared about self control. These men needed to hurt. I looked back and was surprised that Christian and Adrian were taking one down on their own. I never knew those two could fight with such technique. I would have to compliment them later on. I soon took out the last one with a swift kick to his head and soon we had all five tied down and gaged. There was no way they were going to get back up and stop us. I kicked down the door and Mia and Jill's screams filled the room they got into defensive stances until Jills eyes saw Eddie. She launched herself at him, but there reunion was short lived when gun shots ran close by in the hall way. Now Eddie and Adrian had to find a way back out and Lissa was already informing them of the best way. Someone ran into the room and all I registered was messy red hair, and I nearly attacked them.

"No thats Mason!" Eddie yelled and Mason ran to Mia who was hysterical.

Lissa then informed Christian and I that there were 4 men headed our way. All with guns in hand. I looked over at Christian to notice that he had no weapons, he had refused when I tried to hand him one but I knew if I offered one of mine now he would gladly take it. And he did. He barged out into the hall way to cover for the retreating group and my shots took down two of the men instantly. I was surprised to see that Christian had taken down one man him self and had shot the other in the shoulder.

"My father use to take me shooting." He shrugged and we set off again.

Our sole mission now was to find Rose and get out. It was Galina's strict orders that we leave the rest to them. I had no idea what she had planned, but I could only guess it would end with a blood bath. I just hoped she and Boris could get out. They weren't the best of people, but I knew deep inside they could be. They did their job the best they could, but they had been through hell and back in their lifetimes. I hoped this would not be the end of them. Lissa's soft voice brought me back to the present as she navigated us to Rose's basement prison. We were almost there when a shot ran out behind us.

"Son of bitch." Christians eyes widened and I noticed blood oozing out of his right shoulder. I turned around and shot the man down and started to tend to Christians wound. But he waved me off telling me he was fine and could still walk. We got to Rose's door only to stare at it in wonder. It was made of steel, and had no door knob.

"Umm Lissa how the fuck do we open this?" Christians voice was laced with anger, we had not thought the door was like this. It looked different on the cameras.

"Does it have a number code pad?" She asked and I heard her typing away. Clearly she could stay a lot more calm than Christian could in this situation, but I had to give him some credit he had just been shot.

"Yes it does." I answered and stepped towards it.

"Alright type i 0." I did as told and the little light lit red.

"That was wrong." I was starting to get antsy, we did not have a lot of time. She read me off 3 more codes and none worked. Finally her last set worked and the door popped open.

Rose came out charging and cursing to hell, and stopped when she noticed Christian. Her eyes widened and she smiled. When she noticed me she nearly knocked me down.

"Oh my god you came!" Her voice held wonder, and I was a little sad she thought I would leave her here. But I had no time to think. We had to get out.

"Rose you need to stay in between Christian and myself. Look around and be aware of everything." She nodded and got into place. "Now Lissa get us out of here."

Lissa did a good job of keeping us away from any obstacles. We were finally on the ground level floor and twenty feet separated us from the door.

"Fuck Dimitri look behind you." Lissa's voice echoed through my head and I knew this threat was going to be the worse.

I turned around and pushed Rose behind me. There at the bottom of the grand staircase stood Abe. His smirk had long gone from his face, and at that moment I could see why so many feared him. He held two guns up, one aimed at Christian and one at me. I knew he would not be able to shoot both of us at once. He would miss one of us and I had to make sure it was Christian. I sprinted forward and caught Abe's attention he shot at me but missed, misjudging where I was going. His missed shot gave me the chance to tackle him to the ground. And I knew I had to disarm him seeing as my gun now laying 7 feet away under a small wooden table. I vaguely heard Rose screaming in the background and a small glance back made me see Christian trying to push her towards the door. Good, I thought he was going to get her out, thats all that mattered.

Abe was a man of 50 years, but now fighting him I knew he did not fight like a man of his age. He landed a few punches to my face and soon had thrown me off of him. I pushed forward and kicked his stomach and he dropped the gun he still managed to hold after I tackled him. It only landed a couple feet away, and I leapt into action before he could reach for it. Abe was starting to get tired as we circled one another, and I knew I had the advantage, I had not done as much fighting as him, and my younger age was on my side. I lunged at him again, and he somehow stepped aside in time. I knew I had made a mistake the moment I saw him duck down and hit the ground reaching for the gun. A gun I knew he was going to get ahold of.

I tried to be faster but I simply could not make up for the time I had lost. I watched in slow motion as Abe got the gun and stood up. Aiming the gun at my head. I tried thinking of everything I could do, and nothing came to mind. He could shoot the gun before I put any plan into motion. I just had to stand here and be a man and take death head first. I had accomplished what I came here for. By now Christian would have gotten Rose out. Eddie and Adrian would be at the location we planned to meet and they would all live their lives away from this man. Abe may succeed in killing me but I knew someone was going to kill him. He had lost most of his guardians and I could hear Galina yelling and getting closer.

An evil grin crossed Abe's face as he cocked the gun, and I saw his finger start to pull the trigger. Images passed my mind, those of my family, my past. But the best one was of Rose. Alive and well, and smiling. I saw a future we would never have. But I held my own, if I was going to die I would die a man.

"DIMITRI!" Her voice echoed through the large front room just as I heard a loud bang. Or was it two loud bangs. That thought soon vanished as searing pain hit my chest. It took a second for my body to crumble to the ground, and my vision was growing black faster than I thought it would. The last thing I saw was Rose's beautiful tear stained face. I had failed.

**_*Ducks behind couch... Clutching arms around chest! I know I know evil to end it like that... Did you like the action? Will Dimitri survive? What the hell happened? Review and I won't leave you hanging... Don't review and I won't update, and Dimitri dies... I kid I kid.. I would never kill the Russian.. But please so review!_**


	32. Chapter 32

**_Well I see you all want to know what the hell happened... So here you go... Thank you to all who begged for it... Won't lie total motivation.. Enjoy!_**

Extraordinary

Chapter 32

This was not going to happen. I had vowed to rid the world of Abe and I was going to do it. The only thing holding me back was Christian and I had full confidence that I could take him down. But I knew something that would make this easier. I let him drag me out the door, I let him start to led me to the waiting car, and then I acted. Before he knew what was happening I was reaching for the gun shoved into his belt and running for the front door. I knew what I had to do, and I was not going to leave Dimitri alone in this. Abe was going to kill him, and I could not bare the thought of anything happening to the man I loved. Abe had done his final task, a task I was not going to let him finish. I ran through the door frame just in time to see Dimitri lose his balance slightly, wide eyed that Abe had gotten away. Abe fumbling for his gun, and then fear hit me. Dimitri was gunless, Abe was armed and aiming his gun straight at his head.

"Dimitri!" The scream left my lips before I knew it was me saying it.

Abe did not even react. But without me even knowing my body had reacted. Looking forward I could see my hand aiming the gun. My finger pulling the trigger. It was like all this was happening without me even trying. If he shot I was shooting too. My gun went off and not even a half a second later so did his. I watched in horror as Dimitri's eyes widened, but then two things happened at once. My bullet hit Abe causing him to move slightly, just as he pulled his trigger, and the bullet meant to hit Dimitri's head, buried itself in his chest. But to be more precise in his heart. Oh god right where his heart would be. I ran forward hoping to catch Dimitri before he fell, but it was to late. His body hit with a loud thud, and my tears started making it hard for me to see.

"Dimitri. Oh god. Dimitri please." I placed my hands on both his cheeks willing him to keep his eyes open. But I knew it was not going to work. His eyes were glazed over he was no longer aware of where he was. It would only be a matter of time before the world of the dead claimed my love.

I ripped my shirt off and placed it on his wound putting all the pressure I could on it. But he was bleeding too much. Soon the shirt was soaked in blood and I started panicking. This could not be happening I could not lose him. He was everything to me. I loved him more than life itself. Abe. Abe had done this. I stood up, anger once again filling me. I found Abe on the floor nursing his wounded shoulder. A pathetic wound. I had missed my shot, but I was not going to now. His gun lay on the floor. He no longer saw me as a threat. He should have known better. I was more his daughter than any other time. Just like he took out others when they were down I was going to do the same to him.

He had taken everything away from me, everything away from so many people. My gun held high I walked towards him, I faintly heard someone telling me not to. But it was too late. He hurt those I loved. He hurt so many people. This was going to end. When I finally reached him I pushed the gun against his temple. He looked up fear clear in his eyes. But I was not going to give him enough time to convince me out of this. This had to happen. And this was my job, my duty. I pulled the trigger and his body fell to the ground. I threw the gun at him and rushed over to Dimitri. A Dimitri that was pale, and no longer breathing.

Someone grabbed me and started forcing me out of the house, but I fought back. I needed to be with Dimitri. I needed him more now than any other time. He could not just leave me like this. I saw a man grab Dimitri and carry him out of the house. I had never seem Dimitri so vulnerable, so unprotected. The man was yelling commands and those around him were scurying around doing as told. My mind started shutting down and the woman holding me was able to drag me to the waiting car without anything to stop her. If I lost Dimitri I lost everything. She sat me in the back of a van with no seats and soon, Dimitri was placed lightly next to me. The man was ripping his shirt off, doing CPR on Dimitri. But nothing was working. He remained limp, unbreathing.

"You've been shot too, let me look." I looked up confused. Was she talking to me. I was fine, she had to help Dimitri. She leaned towards me and lifted my undershirt shirt it was then that I saw she was right. On my left side was a bullet hole. One that was leaking more blood than I thought I had in my body. When had I been shot? How did this happen? Was this my punishment for killing my father? I started to panic but the lady knew she had to calm me down. She looked so smart, so full of wisdom.

"You need to lay down." I fought her though I had to stay up and make sure Dimitri was ok. I distantly heard someone yelling "Clear.". But I was starting to fade. The bullet wound now hurt but everything was going numb. I had lost a lot of blood. Maybe it was not a bad thing. If I died I could join Dimitri. We would be together, I would never have to be alone. If he died I had to die with him. In life and death we would always be together.

"Fuck... We're losing her too." The woman was so pretty, she was older, maybe the same age as my mother. But I could not understand why she cared so much about whether or not Dimitri and I lived. It was all becoming too much. Everything hurt. Everything was wrong. Then everything went black.

Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep.

Was this it? My eye lids were too heavy for me to open them and see where I was. My body ached, and I feared what was waiting for me. I was surely going to be in hell. I mean I had killed my own father. Oh god I had killed him. And Dimitri. That one thought alone had me forcing my eyes open. I had to know what was going on. I had to see if he was here. I opened my eyes only to shut them just as quickly, something white and blinding had met me. I shifted slightly and I heard noises in the background.

"Get the doctor." Was that Christian? How could he be here too, he had been alive. I had seen him in the van, looking at me in fear. I tried to open my eyes, and this time I felt a hand in mine.

"It's ok Rose I'm here. I promise I'll always be here." His voice was soft, sad. But also relieved. What had happened. My head just could not focus.

With everything I had I opened my eyes and flinched again, this time the light was shut off and I could focus on who was next to me. Christian was there arm in a sling, with Lissa hovering behind him. Both looking at me like I was some kind of miracle. But there was someone missing. Where was Dimitri? I tried to talk but my mouth was too dry, and it hurt.

"Don't Rose please wait for the doctor." I decided to not be stubborn and wait. Soon enough the doctor walked in and started checking everything out. He took my vitals, mumbled something, in what I thought was Russian and walked out. Christian stepped forward and helped me drink some water.

"Oh God Christian, is he, is he?" I could not even get the words out, it hurt too much to think that Dimitri could be gone. There was no way I could be here without him. I could feel myself shaking and Lissa and him stepped closer to me, each taking one of my hands in theirs.

"Calm down Rose. He's alive, but he has not woken up. He's lucky to be even breathing." I let out a loud sigh but looking at Lissa I knew there was more.

"Tell me please tell me." Christian looked at Lissa trying to will her not to talk but Lissa knew I had to know.

"They don't know if he will wake up. It's all up to him and his body. He died back there Rose. They don't even know how he survived." She squeezed my hand but would not look me in the eyes.

"I need to see him." It was all I said but Lissa knew she could not argue. They left the room in search of someone who could help them out. I had to see him, and I was not going to wait. They knew how stubborn I was. But not just that, they would want the same if they were in my place. They loved each other just as much as Dimitri and I loved each other. Soon a male nurse walked in and started to move my bed.

"Dimitri's room has enough room for one other person. They agreed you could be treated in the same room." It was all Lissa said, but I knew she had pulled some strings in order for this to happen.

As they rolled me to his room, I must have drifted off when I woke up a nurse was standing over me injecting something into my IV. I felt lost and confused but soon enough everything came crashing back. I looked around spotting Dimitri instantly. He was on his bed. Machines attached to him everywhere. His skin was deathly pale and his eyes had dark circles under them. I let out a strangled cry and was startled when someone grabbed my hand. An older woman maybe in her mid 40's was standing there, smiling. What caught my attention was her brown eyes, eyes that looked exactly like Dimitri's. Her feature were all like Dimitri's. Strong jaw. High cheek bones. Same smile.

"There there sweetheart. I'm Olena, Dimitri's mother." This only caused me to cry out louder. She had not seen her son in so long and this is how he was brought home. Near death and his chances of waking up slim. I then noticed a few other people in the room, two young woman who I pegged to be his sisters, and someone who was unmistakeably his grandmother. She looked at me with those familiar brown eyes but they were cold. I shrank back from her glare and Olena scowled at her mother.

"It's going to be just fine love, he has always been a fighter, a survivor. And let us not forget he has you to come back to. It would make anyone fight harder." She smiled down at me and pushed my hair away from my face. "Get some sleep. He's going to need you well when he wakes up." Her words brought hope to me, and soon my eyes drifted shut again. I could only hope when I opened them again, that Dimitri would be the one looking back at me. He had to wake up, we were meant to be. I had envisioned my future with him, he was my other half my soulmate. Nothing could keep us apart. Not even death.

**_So will Dimitri wake up? Seriously how fucking badass was Rose? No more Abe! Wow I actually had something completely different written but went for this one, cause well it was more packed with action... What do you think? Review? Please... One more chapter then the epilogue!_**


	33. Chapter 33

**_Here it is the last chapter! Its bittersweet! Thank you all for your support... You are all amazing. Please enjoy. And don't forget there will be an epilogue. _**

Extraordinary

Chapter 33

6 months later...

"Rose! ROSE! Damn it Rose open up." My best friends voice rang through my house as she knocked non stop on my front door. I rolled my eyes as Dimitri laughed and I slowly made my way to the door, the sight in front of me sent me into a fit of laughter. Lissa was there hair a mess, clothes wrinkled, but her face was lit up with some unknown information. She thrust a small plastic thing in my hands and waited expectantly as I looked down at it. Why the hell would she give this to me?

"Fuck Lissa did you just make me hold this damn thing you pissed on. GROSS!" I started to hand it back when it hit me. "OH MY GOD! Lissa its... its.. you're..." I couldn't finish the thought I was so happy for her.

"I know I'm pregnant! I'm having a baby." Her smile softened and she placed her hand on her stomach and softly stroked it. "I'm having Christians baby." My hand joined hers and we both started weeping.

Dimitri came over to see what all the fuss was about and before he could say a word I thrust the small plastic piss stick into his hands. He grabbed it confused and stared at it til it too hit him. He smiled and then a look of disgust crossed his face.

"You peed on this." Lissa and I both laughed and she took the pregnancy test back and stared at it in wonder.

"Well Congrats Lissa. I'm happy for you both. Now I'm going to wash my hands." We laughed again and I took the time to hug Lissa.

"So when are we telling Christian?" I asked her as I sat her on the couch.

"Well I have no idea how to tell him." My eyebrows shot up and she knew I had an idea.

Later that night Lissa and I prepared dinner as Christian and Dimitri sat in the living room drinking beers and chatting loudly. I kept looking at Lissa and smiling, Christian was going to flip when he found out. And my plan was perfect. These two deserved all this happiness, they had been through so much, and their love had only grown in the months that followed my rescue.

"Lissa ask him now." I nudged her and she called out for Christian.

"Do you mind getting me something from the bathroom? I need my brush." He looked at her confused but complied with her request. What he did not noticed was Dimitri, Lissa and I following him to the bathroom. Lissa had left the test laying next to the brush. He walked in and grabbed the brush I thought he was going to miss the test but soon his eyes widened. He reached for the test and held it at eye level. I let out a squeal but he seemed too caught up to noticed. Dimitri hugged me and soon the three of us where talking about names and nursery colors and Christian had yet to move.

I was starting to get worried until a huge grin crossed his face and he soon swept Lissa off her feet and spun her around. Lissa had thought she was pregnant back during the rescue but it turns out it was a false alarm she had been upset, but knew it was for the best. She had plenty of time to have a baby, and this way she had focused on their wedding. One they had not more than two months after we had settled down in Baia. Dimitri's favorite place in Russia. Lissa had somehow had two houses built almost exact replicas of our homes in Charleston next to the rest of the Belikovs, our new additions to our small but ever growing family.

"I'm going to be a dad?" He asked as his eyes glowed. All Lissa could do was nod and soon Dimitri and I left leaving them to enjoy their moment. One we had both secretly enjoyed witnessing. I started to head back to our house next door but Dimitri stopped me. He grabbed my hand and started to led me in the opposite direction. I followed him wordlessly. If he wanted to go for a walk I was more than willing to go with him. Plus it was a gorgeous summer day in Baia. This place was gorgeous and I had fallen in love with it the moment I saw it. Russia was amazing, and in a way I felt like I took a step back in time when I came here. The cities had been hectic but Baia was calm and everything ran slow, but it was comfortable. You could enjoy your life so much more.

I had never been to this part of Russia before this but I now knew why Dimitri loved it. Even though I knew a lot of it was because he had grown up here, but it was more than that. This little town was quiet and the people were caring. It felt like a real home. I had loved Boston, and still did but it never held a home feeling for me. It had been where I ran away to. It still held something over me. I was still worried living there, I still had looked over my shoulder, but here in Baia I feared nothing. I felt strong and brave, and I felt like I could finally start living my life without fear of being caught.

I had a big break down once it fully hit me that I was the one who had really killed Abe. I had never been a violent person, but I suppose being protective did that to people. Only death was going to stop him and it did. It was sad to think that things had happened the way they did. Abe could have prevented all of this, but he had not. He made his decision and with that decision he got his consequences. I also knew that by him dying a lot of other lives would be saved. All the people he would have killed or ordered to be killed would get to live, and their families would never have to suffer through that pain. It was for the best he was gone.

My mother had made it out though, Galina apparently was an old friend of hers and cared deeply for my mother. Right now the two of them were together. Galina was teaching her everything she knew, she was going to make sure my mother was never defenseless again. She was also helping her cope with Abe's death, my mother had taken it badly, but she too knew it had been for the best. But that did not stop her love for him, my mom had loved him with all her heart but she had loved me more. She had visited us in the hospital before she left promising to come back and see how well we were doing with our lives.

Sonya, Dimitri's sister, had been released from the mental ward as well. It took some convincing but Adrian had finally admitted that it had been his doing. When I had asked why he had tried so hard he looked me in the eyes and told me everyone deserved a second chance. He had been visiting Sonya a lot talking about both their conditions. They had both made a lot of progress together, and both now had been able to forgive themselves, they also vowed to help each other through this. They could depend on each other. Dimitri had been the one to point out that those two were in love. I was worried he would be mad about it but instead he had been happy. He had then confessed that he was the reason that they had met, Dimitri wanted them together, he wanted them both to see they could do good out in the world, they just needed each other in order to see it.

Dimitri had once again bought a little studio and the last 2 months we had worked on fixing it up. We were going to open another martial arts studio. My mother had given me a ton of money to live off of, but I knew I wanted to work. There was no way I could just sit at home do nothing. It was not the type of person I was. I could even imagine myself pregnant with a little one running around and still teaching the moves to kids and adults alike. The thought made me smile, and I grabbed Dimitri's hand as walked and I just enjoyed the moment.

Dimitri and I did not need to fill the space with words, us just being together was enough. It was what I loved about us. We knew what we were thinking all time, I could tell each time I looked at him that he knew me better than anyone else. We soon made our way back to our home and settled into bed. Dimitri had gone through a lot of physically therapy, the gun shot had hit a lot of nerves and he had to work hard at getting movement back in his left arm, and right leg. But now after months of hard work Dimitri had taken his first walk with me, and this made me happy. We would both wear scars of that night, but I was glad I had mine. It was forever remind me of everything we had gone through to be together.

"So you told me you wanted to wait until I was 100% better before we did anything, and now here I am my last day of therapy was today, and I am sure all my parts are working well." He winked at me and I laughed. I had told Dimitri we would not have sex until he was better, in fear that he would injure himself even more. He had told me it was not needed but when he saw I meant it he dropped the subject. He was always trying to please me and I knew tonight he would please me physically.

"Oh really now... And what makes you think I am going to put out... I mean these last 6 months have gone so well without sex." He knew I was teasing, but I wanted him to convince me. Foreplay with Dimitri was fun and he never let me down. He always had made it amazing, just like everything else he did for me. Dimitri strived for perfection and in the bedroom it was an amazing feature of his.

"Rose. Rose. Roozzza." He purred my Russian name, knowing it would drive me insane. And it did I closed my eyes and he made his move.

He pounced on me and I let out a playful scream. One I knew he liked. I started to struggle and he soon pinned my hands over my head. He looked at me with pure lust, passion and desire. Just his look sent shivers down my spine. I had known from the day I met him that he was different. But I would have never thought he was the one. I felt so free and light around him. I knew what I wanted to do with my life, and I could imagine a wonderful future. We had struggled to get where we were now but in the end it was all worth it to be together.

He made sure to slowly strip my clothes off, feathering kisses everywhere he left exposed. He caressed every part of my skin, and when his fingers made it to my core I lost all control. That night we made love on the bed, in the shower, in the kitchen, couch and even out in the backyard. He took me in every position, but never failed to show how much he loved me.

The next morning I made sure to wake up before Dimitri. I had some surprises planned for him and I wanted to make sure they all worked out just right. I slipped out of bed unnoticed and I was shocked. He always knew when I got up, but our constant love making last night must have really worn him out. I hoped he was ready for some more because I planned on him taking me all over the house again. With that thought I ran to the kitchen, and grabbed the sheet of paper with Dimitris favorite breakfast that Olena had given me days before. I started to gather ingredients and putting them together. I completely burned the first half of the batch but soon got the hang of it. I stacked a ton of blini on a plate and smothered them in jam and butter. I grabbed the tray and started to set it up.

I put orange juice, that I had somehow managed to make myself, though I wondered if it would taste good. I put some toast and scrambled eggs on another plate. Grabbing the tray I made my way upstairs, and Dimitri was still sleeping. I closed the door with my foot and made my way over putting the tray down on the bedside table. I sat next to Dimitri and leaned in planting soft kisses all over his face. He mumbled in his sleep and I laughed. I kissed his lips a little harder this time and in his sleep he kissed me back, a few moments later his eyes opened and I felt a smile forming against my own.

"Good morning my Roza." He pulled me in for another kiss and I let him have it. After all this day was all about him. And what he wanted he was going to get.

"Good morning birthday boy." His smile turned into a small grimace. He had told me he did not want to make a big deal of his birthday, but I had other plans. This was his first one spent with me, and I was going to make it special.

"I told you its not even worth acknowledging, its just another normal day." I kissed him again and he shut up.

"No." He looked at me with mock shock. "You have never spent a birthday with me. Its going to be great. Don't you trust me?" I pouted my lips and batted my eyes. I knew he was a sucker for me and he soon gave in.

"OK fine. Whatever." I laughed at this and went to get the tray. He stared shocked.

"Breakfast my king." We both laughed and he completely lost it when I bowed and handed him the tray. He cut into the blini and was shocked when he chewed it.

"Did you make this?" I nodded and he looked at me in wonder. "Every day you seem to find a new way to shock me. This is wonderful milady. Care to join me?" We spent the next 10 minutes eating. He insisted on feeding me and since I had told him it was his day he went along with the whole you have to do what I want because its my birthday. I was starting to think this had been a bad idea.

Dimitri got up and started stripping. He did not have much to take off but he was taking it off rather slowly. He turned around and winked at me, and walked into the bathroom. I laid back on the bed and closed my eyes letting them relax, maybe I could get a nap in while he showered.

"Roza..." I shot up and wondered what was wrong.

"Yes, Dimitri you ok?"

"No I'm not." I walked over to the bathroom door to find him standing there with a pout on his face. I laughed at his childish behavior but secretly loved it. "You should have known better. Why would I want to take a shower alone, when there is a beautiful lady sitting on my bed."

"Apologies my lord." I covered my face in mock shame, and laughed. But when I looked up at Dimitri I could tell he was loving this.

"Now milady, off with your clothes." I stared in wonder and when I did not react fast enough he took a few steps until he was right in front of me. I could not help but stare at his manhood. "My eyes are up here." He cupped my chin and made me look him in the eyes. "Take off your clothes." He started to turn around but thought better of it and leaned into my ear to whisper. "Now."

Two hours later we were finally making it over to the Belikov's house. He had pouted and begged saying he wanted to spend the day in bed with me, and as much as that thought thrilled me, I knew we had to go over there. They wanted to spend part of the day with him, it had been a long time since they had him for his birthday. Plus there was a surprise waiting there for him. He grabbed my hand, and pulled me so I was pressed against his chest.

"Let it be known I wanted to stay home." He kissed me passionately, probably hoping to change my mind, I giggled and turned away.

"Noted." He growled but still followed me, he was about to complain about this when everyone yelled surprise stopping anything he was going to say. I could tell by his eyes that he was happy about the small party.

Somehow Olena had some "old friends" come and visit just for the party. Ivan, Galina, my mother and Boris stood in a corner looking out of place. I lunged myself at my mother having not expecting her to be here. Actually I thought they would have all avoided this. But instead I saw they all wore smiles. This was a weird bunch but it was the perfect bunch. We had all somehow formed a bond and it was only fitting that they would be here. After a round of hellos, a lot of food, and a cake fight later we all settled in and went back to our homes.

I knew Dimitri had enjoyed himself, though he was still claiming he would have rather stayed home. I laughed at him again and he pinned me to the wall.

"How about we christen this house again? This home?" A smile formed on my lips. This was now home for us. Where we planned to grow old. Where we planned to some day raise our children. We finally did not have to run. We had nothing to hide. This was home. This was everything we had ever wanted. Our lives were normal. But yet I felt so extraordinary.

**_So what do you all think? Good last chapter? I will give you something more if you all really want it! Please and look out for Sweet Treats!_**


	34. Chapter 34

**_So sad to see this story go. But there will be more stories to come. Thank you all for all the support you guys amaze me... Thank you Thank you Thank you! And keep a look out for Sweet Treats I will try and have it up this week! Enjoy loves! Epilogue!_**

Extraordinary

Epilogue 1

5 months or so later... New years eve...

Dimitri led us to a small park not too far away. The perfect starry night shone above, and the full moon gave this walk an even more romantic feel. Though it was cold and the snow lay thick on the ground it only added to the atmosphere. As if he could read my thoughts, he pulled me closer and whispered into my ear.

"You look gorgeous in the moon light and snow." He stopped walking and stood in front of me. Love, lust, and nervousness crossing his eyes. "Rose you came into my life like the moon on the night sky. You just seemed to belong there, and I had not noticed what I had been missing until I saw you. No matter how much I see you, no matter how much I know you are real I cannot help but be in wonder of you." He caught me off guard as he dropped to one knee and licked his lips. "Rose I love you more than love itself. I feel free and happy when I'm around you. You make me want to be the best man I can be. You make everything inside of me better. You make me plan a future with you by my side. Rose I want you by side through everything that is to come. Would you Rosemarie Hathaway make me the luckiest, happiest man on this planet by doing me the honor of marrying me?" My body shook, and I started to cry. An overwhelming happiness filled my body and I launched myself at Dimitri.

"YES! Yes a millions times yes." I kissed his entire face and he laughed. He pulled me away just to slip the gorgeous ring on my finger. It twinkled like the stars above and I pulled him to me again and crushed my lips onto his. Loud clapping and yells broke us apart as our family came out of the shadows.

"You planned all this?" He nodded and smiled at me.

"Of course they helped. They all wanted to be part of it." Before I could answer Olena pulled me into a hug.

"My first baby to get married. Oh my little boy! Oh I get another daughter!" Dimitri's sisters pulled her away and hugged me one by one.

After everyone, my mother and Galina had congratulated us we made our way to Lissa's place. It was only 830pm and we had a party to attend. After some major convincing Lissa had promised me this New Years eve party would be better. There was nothing to worry about, and she wanted to make it up to me. My perfect first new years kiss had been ruined, and she was going to make it up to us. I had no idea why since it had not been her fault but she had insisted. Saying it was the least she could do. But something told me it was the hormones kicking in again so I just let her do as she pleased.

Lissa looked cute with her little baby bump, she was just a little over 5 month pregnant and everything made her emotional. She cried for no reason, and the squealing had gotten worse. Everything was cute, and wonderful. I laughed at her but she would always point her finger at me and tell me I was next. I could hope so. I knew I wanted children with Dimitri. But I did want to wait until we had gotten married. Something about conceiving after the wedding made giddy. He had been sad but when I told him practice made perfect he got over it.

When we got back to Lissa's the party was already at full swing. I had a sense of deja vu as I looked over in the corner and saw Christian going shot for shot with Ivan and Boris. That boy was crazy if he thought he was going to beat them. They were both tanks and both Russian, they had been drinking that Russian vodka since they were young, it barely fazed them. Lissa watched in horror as Christian nearly choked on his third shot, but that did not stop him. I turned away shaking my head and could only image what he would be doing later to make a fool of himself. Dimitri handed me a drink and I took it cautiously.

"Stop worrying Roza. Enjoy yourself all the bad is behind us now." He handed me a shot and clinked his glass to mine. I inhaled deeply and tried to let myself relax and I took it.

Turned out that shot helped a lot. Or maybe it was the 5 more I took trying to go shot for shot with Dimitri and failing horribly. I did not care though, I was having a blast. There was a ton of food, plenty to drink, and great company. Eddie, Jill, Mason and Mia had shown up an hour ago and were having a grand ole time. They had spent the last year in the states but now had moved to Russia. They had told us they had no one else and we were the closest to family they had. Lissa being Lissa had homes built next to ours making sure they would stay close.

A squeal coming from the kitchen caught my attention and I nearly fell but Dimitri caught me. We headed to the kitchen only to find exactly what I had been waiting for all night. Except I wasn't so sure I wanted to look. Christian stood on the kitchen island in all his glory. He was shaking his hips wildly and Lissa was trying hard to get him to get down. Ivan and Boris were in the corner nearly in tears laughing so hard and I knew they had put him up to this. I wanted to help Lissa but that meant getting closer to Christian and all his nakedness. I instead opted to pull out my camera and take pictures and videos. He then started singing and everyone who was in horror now laughed.

"I feel preeteety... Oh so preeetay..." Lissa finally gave up and decided she should just laugh at the situation as well. Nothing was going to stop him now, she might as well let him get it over with.

An hour later we all stood looking at the timer as the last minute of the year was counting down. I turned to look at Dimitri and looking at him I knew this time it was different. Nothing bad was going to happen. Come the strike of twelve the new year was ours. We would plan a wedding, get married and some day have children nothing stood in our way. We had been through so much in the last year but in the end we still had each other.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

Once again Dimitri caught my lips as every screamed one. I got lost in the kiss, but this time no one interrupted this time we could fully enjoy this moment. This moment that was the start of the rest of ours lives.

**_So what do you think? Happily ever after? Thank you all!_**


	35. Author Note

_**Just a quick note to let you all know that my newest story is up and running! Please check it out and let me know what you think its is called Sweet Treats! And thank you all for following Extraordinary... You are all amazing!**_

_**Mitroselove xoxo**_


End file.
